Deuses X Mortais  Fic cancelada
by Luisa Weasley
Summary: Fic Cancelada
1. Prologo

**Aviso:**

****ESSA FIC ESTÁ CANCELADA...

**Resumo:**

Após a morte do Lorde Voldemort,  
Uma nova ameaça surgiu no mundo dos mortais.

Deuses do Submundo (+/- inferno)  
Renascendo como crianças bruxas em 2005 d.C.

Uma nova profecia foi feita,  
Na qual um "veela" dominara a todos.

Por isso, aqueles que  
Ainda cultuam os Deuses Celtas  
Sabem que MENINOS com dons VEELA  
Devem ser sacrificado.

Em Deuses X Mortais:  
O Veela, você conhecerá a hístoria do veela,  
Louis, filho de Gui e Fleur Weasley.

Os Weasley e Potter terão que lutar contra  
Sacerdotisas veela para que Louis Weasley  
Não seja sacrificado.

* * *

**Sumário:**

**1. Livro I: Avisos e Sumário**

2. Infância do veela

2.1 Os Filhos da "Festa Perfeita"  
2.2 Poderes Veela  
2.3 Os Potter  
2.4 Quem é veela?  
2.5 A Visita

3. Pré-Hogwarts  
3.1 Sangue Ruim  
3.2 As Cartas  
3.3 Hogwarts

4. Livro Mágico  
4.1 Livro Mágico  
4.2 Fidelius  
4.3 Barão Sangrento

5. Inodoru, Silentium e Foedu  
5.1 O Flagrante  
5.2 Inodoru, Silentium e Foedu  
5.3 Ciúmes  
5.4 Casa das Vassouras  
5.5 Os pais inconformados

6. Petrificus Totalus  
6.1 Petrificus Totalus  
6.2 O Plano

7. O Guardião e A Consciência  
7.1 A Consciência  
7.2 O Guardião

8. Em busca da União  
8.1 As Alianças  
8.2 Primeira Reunião  
8.3 As Primeiras Impressões

9. Aliança das Casas

10. Passeio na Penseira

11. Profecia de Salazar Slytherin  
11.1 Os Traidores  
11.2 A profecia

12. O pesadelo  
12.1 O Novo Líder  
12.2 O Pesadelo  
12.3 O Encontro  
12.4 Os Auditores do Ministério

13. Grandes Revelações

13.1 Poção Azul ou Vermelha?  
13.2 Terrorista  
13.3 Quarteto em ação

14 Fawkes X Dumbledore

14.1 Os Macmillan  
14.2 Fawkes X Dumbledore

**Livro II: A Fênix**

**Livro III: O Santo Graal**


	2. Infância do Veela

**2 Infância do Veela**

2.1 Os Filhos da "Festa Perfeita"  
  
A história de Louis Weasley, o veela, inicia-se na cidade de Paris, França, onde a família Delacour-Weasley resolverá passar o Natal de 2005. Fleur estava grávida de sete meses e queria passar o período natalino com os país, visto que depois que a criança nascesse ficaria mais difícil visitá-los. Fleur e Gui Weasley tinham duas filhas, a mais velha chamava-se Victoire, porque nascera no dia em que se comemora o fim da 2ª guerra bruxa, dia 2 de maio, no ano 2000. Victoire era muito parecida com a mãe, cabelos longos e loiros, olhos de um extremo azul e um encanto de veela. Isso fazia com que todos que conhecessem a pequena Vic, como era chamada, achassem que ela era a criança mais adorável do mundo. A segunda filha do casal chamava-se Dominique, nome que Fleur havia escolhido previamente para Victoire. Dominique se parecia muito com os Weasley, uma típica ruivinha com muita sarda e olhos azuis. Herdará dos Weasley, além da aparência, o jeito sapeca de ser e por isso era o centro das críticas e discussões familiares.

Neste Natal, Vic tinha cinco anos e Dominique tinha um ano, mas completaria dois no dia 1 de janeiro, dia universal da paz. O que era um contra censo, visto que a Mini, apelido dado pela irmã a Dominique, tinha o dom de tirar a paz de todos em segundos. Com seus quase dois anos de idade, Mini já andava, falava, e brigava com a irmã Vic. Por conta disso, Fleur conseguiu convencer o marido que era melhor para Vic passar um tempo com os avós maternos, ficar na frança até que o bebê que estava para nascer, crescesse um pouco. Gui concordou, pois como trabalhava muito, não tinha tempo para ajudar a controlar Mini, que praticamente só temia a ele. Os avós de Vic adoraram a notícia, principalmente porque depois que suas filhas casaram haviam ficado muito sozinhos e sem muito o que fazer por estarem aposentados.

Na antevéspera de Natal, Fleur acordou com muita dor e ficou deitada em seu quarto, onde tomou seu café da manhã, almoçou e só no jantar desceu as escadas que davam acesso a sala de jantar da casa de seus pais. Quando chegou a mesa recomeçou a sentir dor e de forma ainda mais intensa e foi levada ao hospital. Às 23h do dia 23 de dezembro de 2005 nascerá Louis, um bebê prematuro.

A saúde de Louis estava muito frágil e todas as famílias Delacour e Weasley foram avisadas de seu atual estado de saúde. Os pais escolheram o nome Louis porque era um nome francês como ele e que significava "Guerreiro Glorioso", como os pais esperariam que ele fosse. Na manhã de Natal Louis recebeu a visita de um grupo de sacerdotisas veela, que fizeram uma antiga oração sobre o bebê. Uma semana depois, Louis já apresentava uma boa recuperação e já se podia ver que ele também tinha os olhos azuis da mãe, "a marca registrada dos Delacour" como costumava dizer Gui, que tinha olhos castanhos.

Em 15 de fevereiro de 2006, Fleur voltou para casa com Louis e Dominique. Vic ficou com os avós na França e Gui já estava na Inglaterra desde a segunda semana de 2006. Fleur e as crianças foram recebidos com uma pequena recepção na Toca, que estava com todos os Weasley e Potter, a menos de Victoire. Até o tio Carlinhos vei da Romênia especialmente para conhecer seus três sobrinhos, filhos da "Festa Perfeita!" como ficaram conhecidos. Pois a nove meses atrás, os casais: Gui e Fleur, Ron e Hermione, Harry e Gina, viajaram para Paris no feriadão de 2 de maio de 2005 (de 29 de abril a 3 de maio), para comemorar o 7ª ano pós guerra e como sete é o número da perfeição, chamaram de "Festa Perfeita!". Dessa "festa" provavelmente foram geradas três crianças: Louis, que nasceu de sete meses; Albus Severus, filho de Harry e Gina Potter, que nasceu no dia 30 de janeiro e Rose, filha de Ron e Hermione, que nasceu no dia 2 de fevereiro.

Para o jantar com todos Weasley reunidos, algumas mesas extras foram necessárias para caber tanta gente. Elas foram arrumadas no jardim e ornamentadas com muitas velas em belíssimos castiçais de prata que foram presentes de Percy aos pais no Natal anterior. Percy estava casado com Audrey e tinha uma filha ruivinha com um ano de idade chamada Molly, isto é, Molly Weasley II em homenagem a avó. Quando todos estavam reunidos na mesa, um brinde foi feito em nome da fertilidade e da paz e em seguida começou uma longa conversa divertida sobre os filhos da "Festa Perfeita!"

- A festa foi realmente perfeita e meu filho é tão apressado quanto a mãe, por isso, não esperou os primos e venceu a corrida, virando um Francês. - Brincou Gui com Louis no colo.

- Ele trapaceou, nasceu antes do tempo. - falou Harry. - Se não fosse isso, o Albus teria pegue o "pomo da vida" primeiro.

- A minha filha foi mais precisa, nasceu a exatos nove meses do dia 2 de maio de 2005. - se gabou Ron. - Ela será perfeita como a mãe.

E todos fizeram "Oh!". Mas George não se conteve e tirou risos de todos com um sutil comentário.

- Roniquito, sua filha não foi mais precisa, você e Hermione é que são lentos mesmo, foram os últimos a fazer o gol na "Festa Perfeita!".

- Há, fala sério George, cadê você que ainda não fez nenhum gol? - retrucou Ron que estava tão vermelho quantos seus cabelos.

- Como eu ia dizendo, aproveitando a onda de fertilidade dos Weasley, a família que povoará o mundo com bruxinhos, quero comunicar que Angelina está grávida. - anunciou George.

Incrivelmente, George terminou o anuncio visivelmente emocionado e todos foram se levantando para cumprimentá-lo. George e Angelina viveram juntos depois da guerra, mas só se casaram três anos depois e ainda não tinham tido filhos e não gostavam de falar no assunto. Os dois sofriam muito a ausência de Fred e muitos se questionavam se eles se gostavam mesmo, ou se estavam juntos apenas pela perda.

- Aproveitando o momento de sensibilidade dos Weasley, momento raro inclusive, gostaria de fazer um pedido formal. - Falou Gui se voltando ao pai. - Sr. Weasley, o senhor aceitaria ser o padrinho do Louis?

- Gui, é uma honra! - o Sr. Arthur Weasley estava muito emocionado a essa altura, e fez um pedido com a voz embargada. - Eu quero segurar meu afilhado e neto, "O primeiro filho do meu primeiro filho!".

Após o jantar, as crianças dormiram, principalmente as duas mais barulhentas, Mini e James Sirius, o filho mais velho de Harry e Gina, ambas com dois anos. E os adultos se reuniram na sala para apreciar um licor que Harry havia ganhado no seu último aniversário de algum político que nem ele mesmo sabia qual, mas sabia que era de boa qualidade. Percy começou uma conversa bem polêmica entre os Weasley.

- Gui, você ainda pretende ter mais filhos?

- Eu sempre quis um time de quadribol, mas depois de Dominique estou refazendo meus conceitos. - Enquanto todos riam, Gui completou. - Acho que três já dá trabalho de mais a Fleur, alias, me digam papai e mamãe, como conseguiram fazer sete filhos?

- Queríamos uma menina? - explicou Arthur, e todos riram.

- Quer dizer que nascemos só para que um dia o senhor acerta-se o alvo e fizesse a Gina? - Brincou George.

- Que ela nunca escute isso, já é metida de mais. - falou Gui.

- Por Merlim, se eu tiver que ter seis meninos para ter uma menina vou enlouquecer. - Lamentou Harry.

- Não Harry, desiste agora, vai por mim, família grande é sinônimo de bagunça. - sugeriu Percy. - Eu só vou tentar mais uma vez... ter um menino.

- Percy, se realmente você quiser ter um filho homem, vai tentar quantas vezes for necessário. - disse Ron. - Eu só espero que o meu próximo seja um garotão. - completou rindo.

- Para mim tanto faz o sexo do bebê, mas se for menino se chamará Fred. - comentou George e um silêncio se fez.

**2.2 Poderes Veela  
**  
Sete anos depois...

- Acorda Louis, hoje é seu aniversário.

Louis não abril os olhos, mas sabia que era a voz de sua irmã Vic, que chegará no dia anterior de Hogwarts.

- Vamos, a gente vai para casa da vó Molly, vai ser divertido.

Abril os olhos, passou as mãos neles e olhou para irmã que estava com os cabelos presos e sorria para ele.

- Não vou ter uma festa de aniversário de novo, não é? - perguntou Louis e sua irmã confirmou com uma carinha triste e ele completou. - Que droga nascer no dia 23 de dezembro.

- Há, qual é Louis, é um dia muito especial para nascer, sabe que somente quem nasce no dia 23 de dezembro é regido pelo visco no calendário Lunar Celta.

- Eu não sou Celta! - bradou se levantando e correndo para o banheiro.

- Você está tão bárbaro quanto a Mini, só anda correndo...

Toca, algumas horas depois...

Louis lia historinhas infantis com seus primos Rose e Albus, quando sua mãe chegou para estragar sua diversão.

- Vamos Louis, já está na hora de irmos para casa. - chamou Fleur. - Suas irmãs já estão em casa.

- Nem no meu aniversário, que não tem uma festa, eu posso ficar até mais tarde brincando com o Albus e a Rose. - reclamou Louis.

- Albus e Rose, querem dormir hoje lá em casa? - Perguntou Fleur aos sobrinhos.

- Queremos! - afirmou Rose por ela e pelo primo.

- Vou pedir ao seus pais... E vão indo para lareira, pois vamos para casa pela rede de flu.

Depois de alguns minutos...

- Vamos, primeiro as damas. - brincou Fleur que queria deixar o filho por último. - Rose primeiro.

Rose pegou um pouco de pó de flu e foi para lareira dizendo.

- Casa das Conchas! - e sumiu nas chamas verde do pó de flu. Em seguida foi a vez de Albus.

- Agora é sua vez Louis. - Disse a mãe dando-lhe um beijo nas bochechas.

- Casa das Conchas! - disse Louis e ao chegar na lareira de sua casa viu a surpresa que lhe esperava.

- Feliz Aniversário Louis!

Foi uma grande emoção para Louis que teve apenas uma festa de aniversário, o de um ano e nem se lembrava. Todos os seus primos por parte de pai estavam na festa: Molly e Lucy, filhas de Percy; Fred e Roxanne, filhos de George; Rose e Hugo, filhos de Ron; James, Albus e Lily, filhos de Gina. Os mais novos eram Lily, Hugo e Roxanne que tinham quatro anos. Depois vinha Lucy e Fred com cinco anos, seguidos por Albus e Rose que ainda não completaram sete anos, Molly com doze anos e por fim James e Dominique que estavam com oito anos. Sua irmã mais velha estava com 12 anos e era a única em Hogwarts, a menos que conte Teddy Lupin, afilhado de Harry, que está no quarto ano em Hogwarts.

Além dos Weasley e Potter estavam alguns amigos da família. Os casais Hannah e Nevill Longbottom, e Luna e Rolf Scamander. Os Longbottom não tinham filhos, mas a tia Luna tinha dois filhos gêmeos, Lysander e Larcon, que tinham sete anos. O grupinho Albus, Rose, Lysander, Larcon e Louis já combinavam quais casas iriam para Hogwarts em 2017.

Após a festa seus primos foram para casa mas Albus e Rose ficaram como prometido. Albus dormiu no quarto de Louis e Rose no de Victoire. Mas Louis e Albus conversaram até altas horas da noite e acabaram perdendo o sono. Por volta das 23h do dia 23 de dezembro de 2012, Albus e Louis estavam jogando xadrez de bruxo quando Gui entrou no quarto e percebeu que eles não dormiram.

- Meninos, já está muito tarde para jogar xadrez, vocês não se cansaram ainda?

- Estamos sem sono papai.

- Daqui a uma hora será 24 de dezembro, portanto não será mais seu aniversário e você perderá suas regalias Louis. - Explicou calmamente Gui enquanto se sentava no tapete do quarto de Louis, onde eles jogavam xadrez.

- Se o senhor me ajudar, eu vencerei o Albus antes de terminar meu aniversário. - pediu Louis.

A conversa rolava mais Albus estava com a visão meio perdida na direção de Louis.

- Não seria justo com o Al filho. - Gui observou melhor Albus, e então disse. - Já chega Louis, Albus está com sono. Vamos Al, o sono já lhe venceu!

Mas Albus não parecia ouvir seu tio e continuava olhando para Louis e com um sorriso no rosto. Então disse:

- Esse canto, é tão lindo...

- Albus, que canto? - Perguntou Gui e Louis ao mesmo tempo.

- Você é tão lindo Louis, posso te tocar? - falou Albus enquanto estendia a mão para tocar seu primo.

- Al deve ser sonâmbulo Louis, me ajude a levá-lo para cama e não o chame, certo? - explicou Gui ao filho.

- Eu não sou sonâmbulo Louis, estou acordado, eu quero te tocar. - falava Albus ignorando o tio.

- Louis, vá chamar sua mãe e não entre aqui enquanto eu não o chamar.

- Mas pai?

- Agora Louis, não me desobedeça! - falou firme Gui.

- Não vá Louis, fica aqui! - disse Albus.

Louis saiu e foi chamar sua mãe como havia mandado seu pai. Não entrou no seu quarto, mais escutou atrás da porta.

- Albus, você ainda houve algum canto?

- Não. O que houve, porque eu disse?... porque eu quis? - Albus estava soando frio e não entendia o que havia lhe acontecido. A instantes atrás desejou algo que nunca desejaria.

- Calma Al, você é sonâmbulo, só isso. Você estava sonhando acordado, entende?

- Não, quero ir pra casa.

- Está muito tarde meu querido. - Disse calmamente sua tia Fleur que acabará de chegar no quarto. - Mas vamos fazer o seguinte, você dorme comigo e amanhã cedinho te levo para casa.

Albus nunca tinha ficado tão perto de sua tia Fleur e não tinha notado o quanto ela era linda. De repente o canto que houvia recomeçou, mas agora era outra voz, uma mais fina e mais bonita. Começou a sorrir, pois era algo tão bom.

- Certo tia fleur, você é tão linda!

Gui começou a rir, seu sobrinho tinha a mente tão aberta quanto a do pai, eram vítimas perfeitas para o encanto da veela. Mas porque ele fez isso com o Louis?

- Albus, tudo bem, vou te levar para casa. - Gui pegou Albus no colo e levou-o para bem longe de Fleur e Louis. - Fleur, vou levar Albus em casa pela rede de flu, por favor mantenha nosso filho longe da sala, pois eu preciso conversar com Albus.

- Certo, eu vou fazer ele dormir.

Gui saiu com Albus no colo, que não parava de olhar abobadamente para a tia Fleur. Ao sair do quarto percebeu que Louis estava escutando atrás da porta.

- Louis, Albus precisa ir pra casa, fique com sua mãe.

- Sim, mas o Albus tá bem?

- Está ótimo, não se preocupe.

Gui estava muito mais preocupado com o filho que com o sobrinho, e se Louis fosse meio veela? Quando chegou a sala, Albus já havia dormido e achou melhor levá-lo para o quarto de hóspede, do que acordar os Potter. Ficou um tempo observando o sobrinho que dormia profundamente e começou a pensar no que acabará de acontecer. Fleur entrou no quarto e disse que Louis dormiu e chamou Gui para sala, para conversar. Gui sentou no sofá e Fleur em seu colo.

- Vamos sentar juntinho para falarmos baixinho. - sugeriu Gui.

- Gui, você não me engana. - Disse Fleur beijando o marido. - Você não está achando que Louis é veela, está? - perguntou Fleur como se isso fosse impossível. - Meu amor, o dom veela só é passado de mãe para filha.

- Mas não houve diferença de comportamento entre o que ocorreu a Albus com você e com Louis. Ele ouviu um canto e estava totalmente hipnotizado pela beleza do Louis. Quando Louis ficou longe dele, ele despertou e ficou totalmente confuso.

- Ele é sonâmbulo.

- Não Fleur, sei o que vi e tem como eu comprovar minha teoria.

- O que?

- Eu vou acordar Louis bem cedo amanhã, antes de levar o Albus em casa e vou fazer um teste, eu mesmo. E espero que você esteja do meu lado.

- Mas ele é seu filho!

- Por isso mesmo. Antes eu que outro.

- Mas você nunca cedeu nem aos meus encantos... - Fleur beijou mais uma vez o marido. - Não lembra que me apaixonei por você porque você não era como os outros, que só viam a veela?

- Eu usava oclumência para me proteger do seu encanto veela.

- Oclumência? E eu que achei que você tinha algo especial? - Gui riu baixinho e Fleur continuou. - Eu senti que você me amava de verdade e não era alguém que estava encantado pela "Fleur veela".

- Hum, e eu que pensei que foram as minhas cicatrizes.

- Isso foi depois... - e beijou-o por um longo tempo. - Tire suas dúvidas meu amor, mas eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida que Louis não é veela, porque é impossível.

- Mas e se for?

- Eu nunca ouvi falar em algo assim, só que isso é impossível.

- E se for?

- Então eu vou pesquisar, mas não se preocupe, isso foi só um delírio do Albus. Ele é tão parecido com o pai, não é?

- Até no que diz respeito a oclumência, se quer saber, li os pensamentos dele e ele nem percebeu.

- Você fez isso Gui?

- Fleur, eu precisava entender o que estava acontecendo com os dois e não podia constranger o Albus perguntando.

- E o que você descobriu?

- Que Albus estava ouvindo um canto, cheguei a ouvir também através dele, é um canto veela.

- Isso não pode ser verdade?

- E tem mais...

- Mais o que?

- Ele estava totalmente encantado pelo Louis, queria até beijá-lo e quando acordou e percebeu o que aconteceu, se sentiu muito mal e envergonhado.

- Gui, isso não pode ser verdade?

- Eu preciso ter certeza antes de ir na casa dos Potter, pois vou sugerir ao Harry que retire essas memórias do Albus para não deixá-lo constrangido e pedirei segredo... e ajuda.

Fleur se levantou.

- Onde você vai?

- Ver meus livros, preciso pesquisar sobre isso. O mais antigo... O livro das sacerdotisas... talvez tenha algo lá.

- Fleur, eu vou dormir na outra cama do quarto de hóspede, caso Albus acorde.

- Sim, faça isso!

O dia amanheceu muito frio na Casa das Conchas e duas pessoas não pregaram os olhos. As 6h da manhã, Gui se levantou, não havia conseguido dormir, e foi até o seu quarto vê se Fleur havia acordado. Mas ela estava debruçada em um enorme livro em francês ou latim, não sabia ao certo. Fleur estava muito pálida e pela primeira vez viu olheiras em sua esposa. Quando entrou no quarto ela mau levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo e continuou a ler. Parecia que procurava alguma palavra no livro.

- Descobriu alguma coisa querida?

Fleur baixou os livros e sem desmarcá-lo colocou do seu lado na cama e foi até Gui e o abraçou forte, chorando.

- O que foi Fleur? O que descobriu?

- Não é impossível Gui. - sussurrou em seu ouvido. - É proibido.

- Proibido, como assim?

- Se algum menino nascer com o dom veela, ele se revelará quando ele tiver atingindo a idade da perfeição, sete anos.

- Ok, eram 23h de 23 de dezembro quando tudo aconteceu, lembro-me da hora.

- Uma tradição antiga diz que filhos de veela devem ser testados aos sete anos se tem o dom veela, e se tiver, devem ser. - Fleur começou a chorar descontroladamente.

- Já entendi, mas não tem nenhuma sacerdotisa aqui, tem Fleur? Você está na Inglaterra, e nós protegeremos nosso filho com nossas vidas. Meu amor, isso é uma tradição ultrapassada.

- Elas saberão que uma veela surgiu. As sacerdotisas estão ligadas a todas as veela, elas podem senti-lo.

- Ninguém vai fazer mal ao meu filho, nem que eu tenha que matar todas elas, eu compro a briga Fleur.

- As veela são muito poderosas Gui, não devia contar-lhe isso, mas são muito mais poderosas que os bruxos, elas são magids.

- Podem fazer magia sem varinha? - Gui perguntou assustado.

- Sim, e não precisa ser uma veela puro-sangue ou sacerdotisa para ser magids, minha irmã Isabelle é magids. - Respirou fundo e completou. - Eu acho melhor não contarmos nada a ninguém, eu não confiaria esse segredo nem a minha família.

- Podemos confiar no Harry, eu acho até que ele tem que saber Fleur, ele é o chefe dos aurores. Ele é tio do Louis e tem um coração imenso.

- Eu sei, ele salvou minha irmã, pediremos ajuda a ele para proteger o Louis.

Fleur e Gui entraram no quarto de Louis e foram saudados com um adorável perfume de natureza desconhecida, mas que com certeza partia de Louis que estava adoravelmente lindo naquela manhã. Fleur começou a chorar, como quem não tem dúvida que seu filho era veela. Pelo que leu, nos meninos o dom veela só desabrocha quando eles completam sete anos, diferentemente das meninas que pode ser em qualquer idade antes dos 11 anos, mas com as mesmas características. Só os homens são suscetíveis aos encantos veela, somente homens ou veela podem sentir o cheiro, ouvi o canto e ser hipnotizado pela beleza de um ou uma veela.

- Não precisa fazer o teste Gui, tenho certeza.

- Mas eu quero ter a mesma certeza... Se bem que esse cheiro, eu não acredito nisso, ele é um garoto.

- Pai! - Louis ouviu a voz de seu pai e devagarzinho se levantou abrindo os olhos. - cadê o Albus, ele tá bem?

Gui se sentou na cama para observar melhor o filho.

- Sim filho, está dormindo no quarto de hóspede.

- O senhor não levou ele pra casa ontem?

- Não, ele adormeceu. Como se sente?

- O que houve? - Louis sentiu que algo ruim aconteceu.

Gui se levantou, já estava se envolvendo no encanto de Louis, era verdade, agora tinha certeza.

- Fleur, eu vou tomar café da manhã e praticar oclumência. Vou acordar Albus para tomar café da manhã comigo. Porque não dorme mais um pouco com o Louis, está muito cedo.

- Não quero mais dormir. - falou Louis.

- Filho, nos precisamos conversar. - Fleur sentou-se na cama e abraçou o filho. - Agora!

Gui saiu do quarto e foi tomar um banho para despertar, não sabia o que dizer a Louis, a princípios, deixaria esse problema nas mãos de Fleur, Albus era sua prioridade agora.

**2.3 Os Potter**

- Al, acorda? O dia já amanheceu campeão.

- Tio Gui? - Albus abriu um dos olhos e viu que a voz condizia com o rosto cheio de cicatrizes.

- Essas cicatrizes doem?

Gui sorriu, todas as crianças tinham essa curiosidade.

- Não, só doeram enquanto eram feridas. Depois nunca mais doeram.

- A do papai doía quando ele era pequeno, mas também não doí mais.

- A cicatriz de seu pai é única, as minhas são comuns. Você é tão parecido com ele, a menos da cicatriz.

- Já me disseram isso várias vezes.

- O que você lembra de ontem?

Albus de repente ficou calado e baixou a cabeça.

- Que tal tomarmos um delicioso café e ir para sua casa?

- Não estou com fome. - Albus respondeu bem triste e de cabeça baixa.

- Certo então, quer ir agora para casa?

- Quero!

- Então vamos.

Godric's Hollow, 7h do dia 24 de dezembro de 2012...

Albus, depois Gui surgem na lareira dos Potter via rede de flu.

- Você chamaria seu pai para falar comigo, Al?

- Tio Gui, o que o senhor vai dizer a meu pai? Eu não fiz por mal... - choramingou Albus.

Gui abaixou-se para fitar Albus nos olhos e tranquilizá-lo.

- Albus, nem você nem Louis fez nada de errado ontem, a não ser dormir tarde. Já lhe disse que o que aconteceu ontem foi só um sonho.

- Mas...

- Você pensa que estava acordado, mas estava dormindo, isso se chama sonambulismo.

- Mas...

- Foi só um sonho. - respirou fundo e completou. - Um amigo meu está com um problema, foi preso ontem e eu preciso falar com seu pai. Você poderia chamá-lo para mim?

- Você jura que vai falar só do seu amigo?

- Lhe dou minha palavra. - ao pronunciar essa frase sentiu-se um traidor, como era ruim enganar alguém tão puro.

Alguns minutos depois...

- Gui, o que houve? Quem é o seu amigo que está preso? Albus me adiantou. - Harry estava bastante preocupado.

- É o Flick. - Gui mentiu mais uma vez, tinha que convencer Albus que ele não estava envolvido. - Podemos conversar em particular?

- Claro, no meu escritório... Não posso acreditar, ele é tão honesto. Do que ele está sendo acusado?

- É um mal entendido Harry, por isso vim te procurar. - quando entraram na sala e fecharam a porta, Gui se virou para porta e lançou um feitiço abafador.

- O que foi Gui?

- Flick não está preso, tudo que eu disse é uma mentira para enganar o Albus.

- O que aconteceu?

- Sente-se Harry e me permita ficar em pé, estou muito nervoso pra sentar.

- Por Merlin, o que houve Gui? Albus fez algo?

- Não tem nada a ver com Albus, é com o Louis. Ontem descobrimos que ele tem o dom veela.

- Sério? Mas isso não é grave, é?

- É grave Harry, pois esse dom é proibido aos homens, se uma veela souber, vai querer sacrificá-lo.

- Fala sério Gui, isso não tem o menor cabimento.

- Harry, é mais sério do que você imagina. O problema não é só ter que protegê-lo de outras veela, mas também de outros homens.

- Como assim?

- Ele é como as veela Harry, encanta os homens, com o canto, a beleza e o cheiro, igualzinho a mãe dele, entende?

Harry finalmente sentou.

- Me explica melhor Gui, você esta me dizendo que não são as garotas e sim os garotos que serão encantados por Louis?

- Harry, foi o Albus que me fez descobri. - diante da expressão de surpresa de Harry, Gui continuou. Calma! Eu estava ao lado dos dois quando tudo aconteceu e Albus caiu no encantamento de Louis. Eu achei que ele era sonâmbulo, li os pensamentos dele para saber que sonho estava tendo e descobri que ele estava enfeitiçado por Louis... - Harry estava ofegante e de cabeça baixa. - Afastei ele de Louis e ele voltou ao normal, então, ele quis vir para casa. Fleur tentou convencê-lo a ficar e dormir com ela e ele caio nos encantos da Fleur. - terminou a frase rindo. - Me traiu na minha frente. - Harry riu junto com Gui. - Ai eu o coloquei no colo e antes de chegar na lareira ele adormeceu e então achei melhor ele dormir no quarto de hóspede. Foi uma longa noite.

- Imagino Gui... - Harry se levantou e foi até Gui. - E não tem problema nenhum pelo Al, Louis nem você tem cupa, ninguém tem.

- Harry... Sempre gentil, você não existe cara! - Harry deu um tapinha nas costas de Gui. - Mas não é tão simples assim, tem um garotinho muito confuso lá fora, por ter desejado o primo de uma forma inadequada. Me permita tirar essas lembranças do meu sobrinho.

- Claro, eu faria se soubesse. É o mais apropriado a fazer.

- Obrigada!

- Gui, Louis tem dupla nacionalidade, ele pode ser francês, mas também é inglês. Nunca mais o leve a França e vamos planejar uma forma de garantir que nenhum costume bruxo ou veela francês possa ser executado na Inglaterra. Eu terei que contar a Mione.

- Só a ela, por favor, não conta ao Ron, ele ainda é meio infantil.

- Tudo bem, prometo que só Gina e Hermione, mais ninguém.

- Harry, eu não sei como agradecer...

- Gui, você se esquece que sou tio de Louis? Não tem muita diferença entre ele e meus próprios filhos. Para mim, não estou lhe fazendo um favor, eu estou cumprindo meu dever de tio.

- Você quem devia ser o padrinho dele.

- Tio é mais que padrinho Gui. O que vamos fazer com o Albus?

- Deixe comigo, eu sei exatamente que memórias tirar dele, para que ele nunca perceba. Eu só preciso que você o hipnotize e o traga aqui.

**2.4 Quem é veela?**

Casa das Conchas,

Mãe e filho estavam abraçado sentados na cama de Louis. Fleur chorava e Louis começou a pensar em possíveis coisas ruins que podiam ter acontecidos.

- Fala logo mãe, o que aconteceu?

- Louis, lembra ontem quando Albus estava aqui? - Fleur enxugou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele, não foi?

- Ele não estava sonâmbulo Louis, ele caiu no seu encanto porque você é veela, como eu.

- Mãe, o que você quer dizer com "caiu no meu encanto"? - perguntou pausadamente Louis, como se sua mãe fosse um bebezinho.

- Meu filho, você nunca se encantou por mim ou pela sua irmã, eu devia ter percebido...

- Não estou entendendo, mamãe?

- Quando um homem olha para sua irmã Vic, por exemplo, eles começam a ouvir um canto, sem que sua irmã esteja cantando, sentem um cheiro bom, que só sua irmã tem, sentem desejo de tocá-la porque acham ela a coisa mais bonita que já viram...

- Para mãe, você já disse isso ao papai, não vou deixar a Vic chegar perto do Teddy!

- Louis, isso acontece não por que os homens queiram, mas sim porque eles estão hipnotizados pelo encanto veela. Seu pai sabe disso, porque eu e sua irmã somos assim. E ontem você se transformou em veela.

- Isso não é verdade, mas quanto a Vic... - Louis ia falando sem se abalar.

- Louis, seu pai se levantou agora mesmo de sua cama porque já estava ficando hipnotizado.

Louis ficou de pé e gritou com a mãe.

- Isso é mentira sua, quero falar com meu pai!

- Louis, eu sou sua mãe, se você não quer acreditar agora, tudo bem. Mas me respeite! - Louis baixou a cabeça, mas ainda estava com muita raiva. - Sua prima Rose e suas irmãs não podem saber de nada do que falamos agora.

- Quem disse que eu quero que elas saibam? Se você contar eu nunca a perdoarei.

- Tudo bem Louis, quando você se conformar, desça para o café! - Fleur se dirigiu a porta do quarto e completou. - Quando seu pai chegar, nós três teremos uma longa conversa.

Algumas horas depois...

Fleur estava na cozinha e preparava uma abóbora recheada para o jantar de Natal na Toca, quando Vic a chamou toda empolgada.

- Mãe, tia Gabrielle está na lareira, quer dizer, só a cabeça dela. - chamou animada Victoire.

- Gabi, não acredito. - e correu até lá onde podia-se vê as chamas da lareira na forma do rosto de Gabrielle. - Oi irmãzinha, feliz Natal!

- Feliz Natal também! A Vic está tão linda e a Rose cresceu muito também.

- E as gêmeas, como estão? - perguntou Fleur, a tia coruja.

- Encantando a todos por aqui, mas e por aí? Marquerite me falou que sentiu mais uma veela e que jura que é uma Delacour. Cadê a Dominique?

- Há é... Eu também percebi... Dominique está na casa da vó brincando com os primos, sabe como ela é sapeca? - Fleur foi falando e sentando no sofá, suas pernas tremiam e Victoire sentiu o nervosismo da mãe junto com as mentiras.

- Tudo bem mãe?

- Sim, eu só estou um pouco indisposta hoje, não dormi direito... Gabi eu falo com você e a mamãe à noite, você estará na casa dela?

- Só amanhã, passaremos a noite de Natal na casa dos pais do Benjamim. Amanhã conversamos então e quero ver minha sobrinha veela, a Dominique, deve está linda...

Fleur não houvia mais o que a irmã dizia, por sorte Victoire despediu-se por ela e alguns minutos após Gabrielle sumi na lareira, Fleur desmaiou.

- Vou chamar alguém na Toca pra ajudar a gente? - disse Rose correndo para lareira e parou quando Victoire falou.

- Eu sei de um feitiço para despertá-la, eu vou usar... Ennervate! - disse Victoire apontando a varinha para mãe que acordou em seguida.

- Tudo bem mãe?

- Sim... Me traga um copo de suco de aboborá filha, a jara está em cima da mesa. Acho que não me alimentei direito hoje, foi só isso.

Rose correu para cozinha e voltou rapidamente com o copo de suco. Mas não mais rápido que uma coruja do Ministério da Magia.

- Não se preocupe filha, peço ao seu pai para explicar que você usou magia fora de Hogwarts por uma questão de saúda. - E abraçou Victoire. - Estou orgulhosa da minha bruxinha!

- Dominique é veela também mamãe?

- Acho que sim, mas ela não sabe ainda, apenas chame ela e seu irmão para mim, por favor, querida.

Algumas hora depois,  
Gui chegou em casa pela rede de flu, Victoire e Rose foram para Toca a pedido de Fleur. Gui e Fleur estavam aflitos, mas teriam que expôr o que estava acontecendo para Louis e para Mini e orientá-los a como agir para encobrir que Louis é veela.

- O que está havendo aqui afinal? - questionou Mini. - Vocês estão tão estranhos. - disse colocando os pés em cima do centro da sala para irritar os pais. Desde pequena, Mini se revoltava com "As Regras de Bons Modos Delacour" e se dedicava a descumpri todas elas, era a ovelha "ruiva" da família Delacour. Os primos porém, costumam irritá-la, chamando-a de "veela ruiva", principalmente James S. Potter.

- Filha, aconteceu algo com seu irmão e precisamos da sua ajuda para protegê-lo. - disse Fleur tentando ignorar os maus modos da filha.

- Vocês não estão pensando em contar a Mini, estão? - perguntou Louis aflito.

- Contar o que? - Mini de repente se interessou e sentou comportadamente como sua mãe sempre a obrigará, e pediu. - Pode me contar mamãe, eu farei o que for possível.

- Seu irmão se transformou em veela ontem e precisamos omitir esse fato de todos. - explicou Gui, antes que Fleur repreendesse o comportamento da filha.

- Eu não sou veela! - reclamou Louis.

- Maninha-a-a, você realmente conseguiu me enganar... Eu jurava que você era um menino! - zombou Mini.

- Dominique! - reprendeu Gui. - Não ouse tratar seu irmão dessa maneira novamente!

- Eu não quero ser veela! - resmungou Louis, que tentava não olhar para Mini.

- Filho, não é uma questão de escolha, não temos como reverter isso e ninguém pode saber. - explicou Fleur.

- Mas eu pensei que homens não poderiam ser veela. - disse Mini. - Mamãe, a senhora havia me dito isso antes, quando eu chamava Louis de veela para irritá-lo. - completou em tom malicioso.

- Eu estava errada Mini, não é que não podem, na verdade não devem, é um dom proibido a homens. - explicou Fleur.

- Então porque eu tenho? Porque você só descobriu agora?

- Meninos só manifestam o dom veela após o sétimo aniversário, é um dom hereditário. - respondeu a mãe.

- Mas foi exatamente quando eu completei sete anos?

- Sim... E sua mãe já lhe explicou as implicações desse dom hoje de manhã, não explicou? - Perguntou o pai e Louis concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu quero morrer, então os meninos vão olhar para mim como o Al fez ontem? Como olham para Vic?

- Exatamente isso, a menos dos que praticam oclumência e tem a mente fechada. Nós teremos que estudar uma maneira de como você irá conviver com esse dom sem que ninguém descubra. - falou Gui.

- Nem a Vic? - perguntou Mini.

- Nem a Vic, porque a Victoire pode ser monitorada por outras veela. Será difícil para ela esconder que você é veela das outras veela que ela tem contato desde que fez o curso primário de veela. E próximo ano, sua irmã vai para França fazer o curso avançado, eu acho... - falou Fleur.

- Não vai mais... - afirmou Gui.

- Qual é o problema de outra veela saber que Louis é veela? - Perguntou Mini.

- Porque quando uma veela sabe que um menino é veela, elas devem avisar as sacerdotisa, ou então poderão ser acusadas de traição. Como eu disse, o dom veela é proibido a homens. - falou Fleur.

- Então se elas descobrirem irão prendê-lo? - perguntou Mini.

- Elas não irão descobrir Mini. - Respondeu rapidamente Gui, antes que Fleur perdesse o controle. - Esperamos que você ajude seu irmão, se passando por veela no lugar dele.

- Eu, veela? Nunca! - e se levantou e fez que ia subindo pro quarto, mas Gui a chamou.

- Filha, uma sacerdotisa virá examiná-la... não sei quando... você terá que convencê-la que é veela... Você fará isso? - pediu Gui.

- Tudo bem!... - disse Mini indo pro seu quarto reclamando alto. - Já não bastava ter duas IRMÃS veela, agora eu tenho que me passar por uma!

- Eu não sou menina! - gritou Louis. - Papai? Não vai brigar com ela?

- Acho que vale a pena ignorar as brincadeiras de sua irmã. - disse Gui ao filho. - Se esse for o preço para que ninguém saiba que você é veela.

**2.5 A Visita**

Casa das Conchas, 5 de janeiro de 2013

- Gui, recebi uma carta da mamãe, Marquerite vem nos visitar em julho, registrar a Dominique. O que vamos fazer?

- Já disse que Dominique vai se passar por veela e nos vamos dizer que a Mini não quer ser veela e que portanto, esse registro é inútil. Ela não vai participar dos rituais veela e pronto, ordem minha.

- O registro é obrigatório e não tem como a Dominique, por mais boa vontade que tenha, enganar a Marquerite.

- Vou chamar Hermione e Harry para almoçar conosco hoje. - disse Gui. - Talvez o melhor seja assumir e lutar, se for preciso.

Na hora do almoço, Mini e Louis estavam tentando arrumar a mesa quando Harry e Hermione chegaram com Gui.

- Oi Mione, como vão as crianças? - perguntou Fleur enquanto os recebia.

- Dando trabalho a Gina, eu acho. - e ambas riram.

- Harry, e Gina e as crianças, como vão? - perguntou Fleur.

- Em casa, estão bem. E vocês dois, como vão? - disse Harry enquanto beijava a cabeça dos dois sobrinhos.

- Tio Harry, não tenho vocação para veela. - disse Mini sobre olhares de desaprovação dos pais. - Eu lhe ajudo a lutar contra as veela, é mais fácil. - e todos riram.

- Tudo que a Lily queria é ser veela e você subestimando esse dom? - disse o tio brincando.

- Vamos almoçar? - Fleur quis mudar de assunto, discutiriam depois do almoço, longe das crianças.

Após o almoço, Gui, Fleur, Harry e Hermione foram para o escritório discutir o assunto. Mas Mini mantinha uma orelha extensiva no escritório do seu pai e tinha o par em seu quarto.

- Vou te mostrar a razão do meu sucesso Louis, mas que fique entre nós, ok? - perguntou Mini.

- Certo! Sou seu escravo maninha. - disse sorrindo Louis.

- O par dessa orelha extensiva está dentro do jarro em cima da mesa do escritório do papai. Podemos ouvir a conversa daqui. - explicou Mini.

- Vamos ouvir.

No escritório...

- Pelas lei inglesa, Louis já é naturalizado Inglês. Eu entrei com um pedido formal para conseguir o registro e ficará pronto em um mês. - disse Hermione.

- E quanto aos direitos que os franceses podem ter? - Perguntou Gui.

- Se algum inglês, maior de idade for acusado de um crime na França... Um julgamento será feito aqui para decidir se ele será deportado ou não. Em caso de dupla cidadania inglesa e francesa, será... deportado sem julgamento. Não existe lei para menores de idade.

Fez-se um silêncio...

- Nós esconderemos os dois, assim nunca saberão ao certo se Louis é veela, sem provas sem julgamento. - falou Harry.

- Mas eles não podem viver escondidos Harry, eles tem que ir a Hogwarts. - retrucou Hermione.

- Então deixamos as coisas rolarem e se ele tiver que ir, nos os escondemos. Temos a casa dos Black... - falou Harry.

- Não é o mais seguro, mas talvez estejamos fazendo tempestade em copo d'água, afinal, essa é uma tradição antiga. Louis não é veela puro sangue, ele pode escolher a qual mundo pertencer. - disse Hermione.

- Hermione, para as veela, não importa quem são os pais, mas se o ser tem ou não o dom veela. É um dom divino, dado pelas deusas Celtas. Veela ou meio-veela só podem ter uma filha, pois sua primeira filha sempre é menina. Ter mais de um filho é um risco que sempre corremos. Mas eu desconhecia esses fatos porque não me aprofundei nos estudos veela, fiz só o curso primário.

- Mas elas podem deixar para lá, quando verem que Louis está sobre proteção inglesa, duvido que elas queiram iniciar uma guerra judicial que pode provocar uma guerra bruxa entre os dois países. Os ingleses vão se sensibilizar e isso vai afetar o modo dos franceses encarar esta questão. Talvez o Ministério Francês não apoie as veela.

- A ministra francesa é veela, irmã de Marquerite, e uma veela não pode deixar de cumprir a tradição, se não também é condenada a morte. É uma questão religiosa, é o culto as Deusas Celtas.

No quarto de Dominique...

- Eu quero ir pra Hogwarts! - choramingou Louis.

- Eu já vinha pensando em algo, mas achei que papai e mamãe não aceitariam, mas já que não temos saída, acho que vou propor a eles. - Falou Mini se levantando.

- O que?

- Louis, você vem comigo, lembre-se que eles não pode saber que a gente sabe do que foi dito no escritório.

- Está bem.

No escritório...

- Papai! Abre, é importante! Me escuta por favor! Eu imploro! Papai! - gritava Mini do outro lado da porta.

- O que foi Mini, já disse que é uma conversa de adulto! - falou Gui.

- Mas eu tive uma brilhante ideia para enganar a Marquerite, me escuta, o que o senhor tem a perde?

- Diga então!

- Não vai nem me convidar para entrar?

- Fala logo Dominique.

- Sabe a poção que vocês tomaram para ficar igual ao tio Harry e levá-lo pra Toca, aquilo foi verdade mesmo?

- Poção polissuco?

- Se o Louis tomar a poção e ficar igual a mim, então ele enganaria as veela má? - perguntou Mini cinicamente.

- Entre! - disse Gui.

Louis entrou logo atrás da irmã com a cabeça baixa, adorava sua irmã, queria ser esperto como ela, mas não ela.

- Eu não posso ser a Mini! - choramingou Louis.

- Calma Louis... - Mini virou-se para o irmão e abraçou. - Eu vou ser você e você será eu, só por uns dias e tudo fica bem, confia em mim. Você confia?

Louis levantou a cabeça para olhar a irmã nos olhos e concordou com a cabeça.

- Crianças... - Mini falou para todos na sala enquanto alisava a cabeça do irmão e bancava a "adulta".

- Eu acho que consigo ver uma Grifinória em você Dominique. - disse Gui com um sorriso de canto. - Por fim!

- Teremos que fazer um teste! - sugeriu Hermione.

Casa das Conchas, 15 de julho de 2013.

- Louis e Mini, venham, e cuidado com Victoire, ela também tem que ser enganada! - Disse Gui abrindo a porta do quarto de Mini e descendo as escadas com os filhos que já estavam com as identidade trocadas pelas poções polissuco.

- Que jovem bonita, não a conhecia, só a Victoire que estudou em minha escola.

- Ela não sabia que era veela, e não gostou muito de saber. - explicou Fleur meio sem graça.

- Mamãe, eu não vou a escola veela, eu não quero ser veela. - disse Louis como Dominique para mãe, como haviam combinado.

- É só uma visita filha e você precisa ser registrada, e você vai adorar ser veela com o tempo. - falou Fleur encenando, pois Marquerite não podia desconfiar de Feur também.

- Fleur, a Dominique não quer ser veela, já conversamos sobre isso e se ela não quer assim vai ser. - Falou Gui com cara de poucos amigos. - Quanto ao registro, Dominique não será registrada em nenhum consulado francês, ao contrário de Victoire e Louis, ela é inglesa e somente a Inglaterra ela deve qualquer registro.

A Sra. Marquerite Montier olhava para Gui com muita raiva, mas a raiva lhe tornara uma mulher sensual. Ela se levantou e se aproximou de Gui, que por ser um exímio oclumente, estava resistindo facilmente aos encantos da Sra. Montier.

- Sr. Weasley, sua filha tem um dom divino, foi abençoada por Deusas. A comunidade veela fica na França e é lá que ela tem que ser registrada. Isso pode ser feito no consulado bruxo francês aqui em Londres, mas é obrigatório.

- Lamento Sra. Montier, mas as leis francesas não valem na Inglaterra. Entenda, minha filha me pediu para não ir a sua escola e eu aceitei. A Victoire que ir fazer o curso avançado e vai, mas Dominique não quer ir, então não vai.

- Mas...

- Eu procurei advogados e estes me recomendaram que ela não fizesse nenhum registro em consulado francês, que só assim poderia ficar livre das obrigações veela. E é assim que as coisas vão ser.

- Mas isso não tem cabimento Fleur, ela é uma criança, não pode decidir por si mesma, você trairá todas nós senão obrigar sua filha a fazer os rituais veela!

- Você pode apenas examinar Dominique, mais que isso, eu darei parte ao Departamento de Segurança. Sabe... O tio de Dominique, Harry Potter, é o chefe dos aurores.

- Eu não tenho medo do Potter ou qualquer outro bruxo... - e voltando-se para Dominique, Marquerite continuou. - Senhorita Weasley, venha cá?

- Vá filha, qualquer coisa, papai lhe protege. - disse Gui.

Louis foi até a bruxa e a encarou com muita raiva, mas também com medo. Marquerite realizou vários testes e por fim disse.

- Uma veela, com certeza, mas isso eu já sabia. O que eu não sei é o que os senhores estão escondendo de mim. Mas isso não vai durar muito, eu descobrirei... Fleur, não se engana as Deusas, você brinca com fogo... E por falar em fogo, sua filha é a única veela que conheço que tem cabelos de fogo, vou pesquisar sobre o assunto...

- Minha filha não quer ser veela e não vai ser. - disse Gui. - Me processe se quiser. - e sorriu. - Mas se você fizer algo de mau as minhas filhas ou a minha esposa, eu te caçarei até a morte.

************************************8  
N/A: Olá pessoal!  
Esse primeiro capítulo é um pouco família e talvez infantil, mas isso vai mudando com o tempo e a cada capítulo a vida de Louis vai ficando mais complexa/dramática/misteriosa...  
Eu preciso de um leitor beta, se você quiser me ajudar? Ficarei muito grata!  
De qualquer modo, adoraria se vocês me apontasse os erros que cometo na área de comentários...  
Boa Diversão!


	3. Pré Hogwarts

**3 Pré-Hogwarts**

**3.1 Sangue Ruim**

Casa das Conchas, 1 de setembro de 2015.

Dominique terminava de arrumar o seu malão enquanto Louis a observava sentado na cama da irmã. Dominique lhe dava concelhos e tentava animá-lo. Louis estava triste porque a irmã iria para Hogwarts.

- Não se esqueça de praticar, o dom magids é precioso de mais para ser desperdiçado. - Mini falava como se fosse a professora de Louis. - E me escreva contando suas falhas e progresso utilizando o código que criamos.

- Ainda acho que o papai e a mamãe deveriam saber que sou magdis. - insistiu Louis.

- Louis, fazer magia sem varinhas é um dom tão mal visto quanto ser ofidioglota. Os bruxos temem os magids e eles tem que ser registrados no Ministério como os animagus. Nem mesmo tio Harry é magids. Não vamos preocupar nossos pais com isso.

- E Voldemort, foi magids?

- Se era, esqueceram de colocar na bibliografia dele. - disse Mini selecionando livros na sua instante para colocar no malão.

- Eu vou ficar com o Manual das Sacerdotisas Veela que pegamos da mamãe?

- Sim vai, e espero que você continue lendo e praticando. Eu procurarei outros livros em Hogwarts. - e olhou para o irmão que não escondia a cara de choro. - Eu vou escrever contando cada descoberta que fizer, eu prometo!

- Aqui não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você Mini. - se levantou e abraçou a irmã, depois levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela que também estava triste. - Eu não quero ficar sem você!

Mini beijou a testa do irmão e disse olhando nos seus olhos.

- Não deixe de aproveitar esse tempo sozinho só porque eu não estou aqui. Você pode fazer tanta coisa.

- Você vai para Grifinória, não vai?

- Vou, claro, Eu sou uma Weasley!

Hogwarts, Grande Salão, 1 de setembro de 2015

Todos os primeiranistas já haviam sido chamados na seleção das casas, a última foi Dominique Weasley que se encaminhou ao banquinho e ao sentar, o chapéu seletor foi colocado em sua cabeça.

- Hum muito bom! – falou o chapéu seletor na mente de Mini. - Vejo muita astúcia, ambição e inteligência, grandes qualidades sem dúvida. - Mini não sabia se o chapéu seletor poderia ouvi-la e preferiu ficar calada. - Sei como ajudá-la a conquistar o que almeja. - e bradou para que todos ouvissem. - Sonserina!

Dominique se levantou chocada, sempre fora uma garota muito levada, mas não desejava mal a ninguém. Mas tinha que concordar com o chapéu seletor, aquelas qualidades a definiam. Levantou-se lentamente olhando para seu tio Nevill, que era o professor Longbottom. Ele lhe deu um sorriso e indicou a mesa da Sonserina, onde um silêncio e vários rostinhos desconfiados a esperava. Sentou-se na ponta da mesa e começou a sentir medo do que podia lhe acontecer.

Algumas hora depois...

- A senha é Hinkypunks. - falou o monitor. - Aos primeiranistas um único aviso: se não forem sangues ruins, então vocês se reportarão ao monitor Hendrill Nott. - o monitor apontou para o Sr. Nott. - Se forem sangue-ruins ou se não souberem o que significa a expressão "sangue-ruim", me sigam!

Essa foi a única informação passada pelo monitor chefe da Sonserina assim que entraram no salão comunal. Dominique nunca havia se questionado se era ou não sangue-ruim, isso era uma palavra proibida em sua família, mas sabia o que significava, estava na bibliografia de Voldemort que lerá escondida. Mas a escolha é bem fácil, seus pais eram bruxos, mas não se envolveria com preconceituoso sonserinos. Ficaria entre os sangue-ruins, nem que isso implicasse que teria uma péssima recepção. Seguiu o monitor chefe e foi a única a segui-lo.

- Miller, você poderia cerimoniar a única sangue-ruim corajosa da turma de 2015. - Falou o monitor a um garoto um pouco mais velhos que Mini.

- O que eu ganho com isso? Sabe, a obrigação é sua... - respondeu Miller.

- Uma boa posição, você não se arrependerá, eu garanto. - propôs o monitor.

- Eu espero! - e virando-se para Mini, disse. - vamos sentar ali sangue ruim. - e apontou duas cadeiras, que ficava próximo aos sofás onde se concentravam alunos de todas as idade que conversavam animadamente. Ao sentar, disse a Mini. - Não fique tão triste sangue ruim, você não é a única sangue ruim de sua turma, há outros covardes se fazendo passar por sangue puro. Logo, logo eles irão aparecer, bem machucados é claro! -E sorriu, enquanto Mini não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. - Ano passado, um sangue-ruim foi para enfermaria porque não teve a sua coragem.

- Onde fica o dormitório das meninas primeiranistas? - perguntou Mini querendo se livrar de Miller antes que ele a azarasse.

- Você é bem informada para uma nascida trouxa, andou lendo Hogwarts, Uma História?

- Sim, eu li, então?

- Esqueça esse livro. - falou Miller sorrindo. - Nossa realidade é outra. Já que você é bem objetiva e eu estou sem muita criatividade para aterrorizá-la, vou ser bem objetivo também... Nós, os sangues ruins. - Mini o olhou com surpresa, pois só agora entendeu que eles eram sangues ruins. - Vamos ficar aqui até meia noite... É o tempo necessário para que os sangue puros decidam quais primeiranistas vão ficar no grupo deles, espanquem os que são sangues ruins, e façam as trocas de quarto. No lado direito ficam os sangues puros e do esquerdo os sangues ruins.

- Você é um nascido trouxa? Porque você se chama de sangue ruim?

- Boa pergunta, eu vou explicar, deixe-me vê seu sangue. - e pegou o braço de Mini com muita força e Mini viu que não conseguiria se soltar, ele devia ter uns 14 anos. - Eu vou cortar um pouco seu braço para que provemos o seu sangue. Diffindo! - lançou o feitiço no braço de Mini fazendo um pequeno corte. - Calma gatinha, eu vou curá-la em um passe de mágica. Agora vamos provar seu sangue.

Mini estava pasma com o que aquele garoto fazia. Encantada pela boa aparência do rapaz. Enquanto isso ele colocou o dedo indicador no ferimento e depois na boca.

- Oh! Que sangue mais ruim. Experimente você mesmo, para não dizer que estou sendo preconceituoso. - falou Miller levando o braço de Mini na direção da sua boca para que ela provasse o sangue. - Então, não estou certo?

- Sim, é horrível, tem gosto de ferrugem. - falou Mini achando graça do ponto de vista do trouxa, será que ele não sabia o verdadeiro significado daquela expressão?

- Seus pais são trouxas? - perguntou com olhar desconfiado para Mini e lançando um feitiço para curar o ferimento.

- Meu país são bruxos.

- Seus pais são bruxos e você se considerou sangue ruim? E eu que pensava que estava conversando com uma nascida trouxa. - disse Miller rindo. - Seus pais bruxos não lhe ensinaram que você pode não ser uma puro sangue, mas com certeza não era uma sangue ruim?

- Meus pais lutaram na guerra, eu só achei que os sangues ruins fossem mais legais que os filhos e netos dos Comensais que mataram meu tio. - desabafou Mini.

- Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

- Dominique Weasley.

Miller se levantou e foi até o monitor que estava namorando uma garota e o chamou. Cochicharam algo e Mini os observava descaradamente. Depois, o monitor se levantou e falou para que todos ouvissem.

- Hum! Então temos aqui uma Weasley. - e todos olharam para Dominique que avaliou se foi uma boa ideia revelar seu sobrenome. - Você é filha de Ronald e Hermione Weasley, os amigos de Harry Potter?

- Não... Eles são meus tios, todos eles. - disse Mini já com a varinha na mão e com muito medo.

- Uma Weasley na Sonserina, isso é um bom presente de inicio de ano letivo. Miller, eis o seu cargo, proteger a nossa celebridade. Dos sangues puros e dos outros alunos, acha que dá conta do recado?

- Claro, ela é a maior gatinha! - disse Miller comendo Mini com os olhos.

- Tem certeza que não quer ser sangue puro Weasley? - Perguntou o monitor que já estava bem perto de Mini.

- Já provei o meu sangue, ele é horrível! Sou sangue ruim... - respondeu Mini. - Vocês tem algum problema com Weasley?

- Não, muito pelo contrário, você é a prova de que minha teoria está certa. Você virou o meu caso de estudo Weasley, pena que passaremos apenas um ano juntos.

**3.2 As Cartas**

Hogwarts, 2 de Setembro de 2015

Querido Louis,

Sou uma Sonserina e estou adorando, fiz muitos amigos legais. Os alunos da Sonserina são divididos em dois grupos: sangues puros e sangues ruins. Os sangues puros são os alunos filhos de pelo menos um pai bruxo e tem o Nott como líder e os sangues ruins são os demais alunos e tem como líder Gambell. Eu preferi ficar no grupo dos sangues ruins. Eles não consideram o nome sangue ruim como uma ofensa, mas sim como um sinônimo de nascido trouxa e não se sente ofendidos, mas mesmo assim eu estranho esse nome toda vez que falo. Da mesma forma que no grupo sangue puro, tem bruxos mestiços e muitos que não tem uma ancestralidade puro sangue de verdade.

Gambell, é o monitor chefe e diz que sou a primeira filha de bruxos no grupo sangues ruins e me deu uma grande missão para testar os professores, funcionários e alunos. Ele acredita que os alunos sonserinos sofrem muito preconceitos por eles e quer me utilizar para provar isso a diretora.

Gambell designou um aluno, o Miller, para me proteger até eu aprender a me defender e o Miller é um exímio conhecedor das artes da mente e tem apenas 13 anos, acredita? Ele prometeu me ensinar oclumência e assim, eu posso ensinar a seus futuros amigos de Hogwarts, como eu lhe prometi.

O fantasma da Sonserina, o Barão Sangrento, é fiel ao grupo dos sangues puros e passa a noite arrastando correntes nos corredores e quartos dos sangues ruins. O Miller tem dificuldades de dormir e costuma ir para biblioteca clandestinamente a noite para pesquisar sobre legilimência, a arte de ler as mentes. Ele descobriu lendo minha mente que eu quero pesquisar sobre veela na seção reservada e disse que me levaria com ele quando eu aprendesse a usar minha varinha.

Eu só estou triste com o James, que me azarou essa manhã com o grupo de amigos grifinórios dele, mas eu vou me vingar. Se não fosse o Miller, eu teria me sujado com as bombas de bosta e me atrasado para primeira aula de poções. Inclusive, adorei a aula, o professor Slughorn está velhinho mas é muito bom. Já Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, que a gente chama de DCAT, tem um professor horrível. Acho que vamos ter que aprender a nos defender sozinhos.

Espero sua carta contando as novidades sobre as sacerdotisas veela e seus progressos na prática de magia sem varinha.

Saudades,

DW

Casa das Conchas, 3 de Setembro de 2015.

Querida Mini,

Estou com muita saudade de você e por aqui não tem novidade. Mamãe ainda não conseguiu falar com a tia Gabi e nem com a vovó. Mas um amigo do papai, o Sr. Brown, voltou de viagem da França e lá procurou por tia Gabi. Ela não falou com ele, mas ele a viu de longe e disse que ela estava bem. Papai e mamãe conversaram no escritório ontem sobre as sacerdotisas. Papai acha que as sacerdotisas podem ter optado por nos ignorar e proibiram que os Delacour entre em contato conosco.

Você lembra que a Marquerite prometeu investigar nossa família? Eu acho que elas começaram pelos Delacour. Já a mamãe se pergunta porque as sacerdotisas nem tentaram entrar com um processo obrigando que você seja registrada como veela. Segundo tia Mione, o registro é obrigatório nem que seja aqui na Inglaterra, porque veela são como animagus, metamorfomagos, magids, que tem que ser obrigatoriamente registrados no Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas. Ela disse que o principal centro de Sacerdotisas Veela encontra-se na Irlanda e que é de lá que a origem do culto as Deusas Celtas e consequentemente, das veela. Você podia checar isso?

Eu continuo estudando o Manual das Sacerdotisas Veela e treinando, mas não consigo acender a luz do meu quarto. Ontem eu consegui derrubar aquela pedra que ficava souta em cima da colina próxima de casa, lembra? Eu fiquei de um lado da colina e estendi as mãos e imaginei que estava empurrando a pedra de olhos fechados por horas, quando abri os olhos a pedra não estava mais em cima da colina. Eu nem acreditei, pois eu estava tão longe da colina. Tentei colocar a pedra de volta em cima da colina, mas ela é muito pesada, então não tenho como repetir. Hoje, quase que a mamãe me viu pondo a mesa do café usando magia. Calma! Eu sei que foi loucura fazer isso perto da mamãe, mas eu queria me sentir um pouco louco como você hoje.

Não vejo a hora de chegar o Natal para nos vermos,

LW

Casa dos Black, 12 de fevereiro de 2017

Mini,

Acho que a perseguição começou! Nossos avós Apolline e Monsieur, e a tia Gabi com as gêmeas vieram para nossa casa ontem. As sacerdotisas as expulsaram da França e disse que não se responsabilizariam por nenhuma veela traidora que pisar o solo francês. Nossos tios Depaul tiveram que se separar porque tio Spencer é Major do exército francês trouxa e não teve permissão de sair do país. A tia Gabi está muito triste e preocupada com tio Spencer, mas diz que não podia continuar renegando a mamãe na França.

Estamos todos na casa dos Black, é a antiga sede da ordem. Tio Harry lançou um novo feitiço Fidelius em todas as casas dos Weasley e Potter, mas como a Marquerite já esteve em nossa casa, ela teve que ser abandonada. Nem todos da nossa família estão sabendo, apenas nossos tios Harry, Gina, Ron, Hermione e Percy. Tio Percy entrou com pedido de naturalização inglesa para todos os Delacour e Depaul. Ao menos, tio Harry diz que estamos seguro aqui e que podemos ter uma vida normal, só que a casa dos Black é mais segura por enquanto. Papai colocou a nossa casa a venda e vai comprar uma maior.

Tem cobras aqui na casa dos Black e elas falam comigo. Eu as escuto Mini, o tempo todo! Elas não são más como pensei, só estão famintas. As capturei e coloquei em uma urna que estava no porão e entreguei ao papai dizendo que havia achado a urna, não sei o que ele fez com elas.

Mini, estou com medo de mim mesmo, será que veela já não basta? Eu tenho que ser magids e ofidioglota também? Só falta agora ser animagus... Eu queria poder contar tudo para o papai, mas tenho medo que ele queira me manter em casa pelo resto da minha vida.

Saudades,

LW

**3.3 Hogwarts**

Casa dos Black, 1 de setembro de 2017

Cinco malões estavam enfileirados na sala dos Black e cinco jovens estavam sentados nos sofás esperando a hora de partir para Estação King's Cross. Victoire estava escrevendo algo no diário, as gêmeas Charlotte e Christine Depaul, que tinham 12 anos e iam repetir o primeiro ano que não completaram na Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons, estavam criticando as vestes de Hogwarts. Dominique estava implicando com as primas e defendendo Hogwarts e Louis estava calado e preocupado. Havia um clima ruim entre as gêmeas Depaul e os Weasley. Christine e Charlotte culpavam a família de Louis por terem perdido o luxo que tinham na França, além do fato que Christine sonhava em ser sacerdotisa veela e não poderia mais ser. Spencer e Gabrielle desceram as escadas para sala conversando em francês. Na verdade, francês virou o novo idioma da casa, visto que este era o idioma comum entre os Depaul, Delacour e Weasley.

- Já era para eu estar no escritório, não vou poder deixá-las Gabi. - disse Spenser. - Se tiver uma folga hoje a tarde vamos visitar algumas casas que achei interessante no jornal. - e voltando para as gêmeas que já estavam de pé. - Meninas se comportem em Hogwarts e quando vocês voltarem no Natal, já estaremos numa nova casa. Que tal?

- Eu quero um quarto só para mim. - disse Christine e beijou o pai.

- Eu quero meu quarto com papel de parede roxo. - disse Charlotte também beijando o pai.

- Há, o meu pode ser lilás? - perguntou Christine.

- É só essas as exigência? Cumprirei então. - beijou a esposa e foi até a porta. - Bom ano letivo Vic, Mini e Louis.

- Até o Natal tio Spencer. - disseram as crianças (em francês).

(N/A: Eu nem vou me atrever a colocar nenhuma simples expressão em outra língua que não seja o português... Eu já escrevo ruim em português, imagina em outra língua kkk.

Porém, espero que vocês imaginem que Fleur fala inglês com sotaque francês,

Vic, Mini e Louis falam fluentemente as duas línguas,

Gui fala um pouco de francês,

Os Delacour e Depaul estão aprendendo inglês.)

Gui e Fleur desceram as escadas também na companhia dos avós Delacour.

- Hora de partimos crianças! - Disse Gui.

As crianças se despediram de Fleur, Gabrielle, Apolline e Monsieur. Foram em dois táxi para Estação King's Cross na companhia de Gui. Atravessaram a plataforma 9 ¾ e chegaram ao Expresso de Hogwarts. Era cedo e havia pouca gente. Deixaram as bagagens e entraram no expresso de Hogwarts.

- Fiquem nessa cabine de preferencia até o trem partir, depois estão livres. - Falou Gui.

- Porque a Victoire não vai ficar também? - perguntou Mini com raiva.

- Victoire é adulta Dominique, mas vocês são crianças e por isso, não ousem sair dessa cabine até o trem partir. Não podemos nos arriscar. Eu vou para Hogwarts mas saberei se me desobedecerem.

Meia hora depois...

- Ter o papai como professor de DCAT pode até ser melhor do ponto de vista didático, mas estaremos mais presos, vocês não acham? - perguntou Mini.

- O emprego em Gringotes podia ser melhor para ele, mas acho que ele está preocupado com a gente. - explicou Louis.

- "Que saudade da Beauxbatons!" - disse Christine em francês. O inglês das gêmeas não era muito bom, mas elas já melhoraram muito desde fevereiro, quando vieram morar na Inglaterra.

- O trem começou a partir, estamos livres! - disse Mini saindo da cabine na companhia de Louis.

Mini procurava os amigos e Louis os primos. Antes dos seus sete anos era muito apegado a Rose e Albus, mas depois daquele dia, seu pais o mantiveram distante de seus primos. Na verdade, nem acreditava que estava indo a Hogwarts, sempre tinha pesadelos onde seus pais o trancava em uma redoma de vidro e ficavam só admirando sua beleza.

Antes de Mini achar o vagão com seus amigos, Louis achou os primos e resolveu ficar com eles. Na cabine estavam Albus, Rose, Molly e os gêmeos Larcon e Lysander Scamander (filhos de Luna e Rolf).

Mini os cumprimentou e seguiu a procura de seus amigos e encontrou com James no corredor, como não podiam utilizar a varinha ainda, a briga foi no braço mesmo e logo juntou muitos curiosos. Por sorte, Victoire, que era monitora chefe da Lufa-lufa, chegou antes que um dos dois ficasse gravemente ferido e os separou. Depois Victoire achou melhor saber como estavam os outros Weasley e Potter e comentou o ocorrido na cabine que estavam Albus, Rose, Louis e Molly.

- Bárbaros, é isso que James e Dominique são! - comentou Molly.

- Acho que você vai adorar fazer companhia as minhas primas francesas Molly. - brincou Louis. - Elas dizem o mesmo de mim e da Mini!

- Elas vão repetir o primeiro ano mesmo? - perguntou Rose.

- Infelizmente sim, espero não cair na mesma casa que elas. - resmungou Louis.

- Você vai para Sonserina? - perguntou Albus ao primo.

- Quem decide é o chapéu seletor, como posso saber? Eu gostaria de ficar com a Mini. - desabafou Louis. - E vocês, Grifinória?

- Albus talvez, mas acho que a Rose me fará companhia na Corvinal, não é Rose? - perguntou Molly.

- Espero que não, papai ficaria triste se não cai-se na Grifinória. - falou Rose. - Eu tenho que cair na Grifinória.

- Albus? - perguntou Molly.

- Grifinória com certeza, sabe, acho que, o que importa mesmo na seleção é a nossa vontade... - Albus tentou dá uma dica parecida com a revelação que seu pai fez, mas não podia dizer o que seu pai disse, era uma confidência.

- Se for assim, eu vou ser Corvinal como a minha mãe! - disse Lysander.

- E eu Grifinória como meu pai! - falou Larcon. - E ai podemos trocar de vez em quando, seria bom conhecer as duas casas. - propôs Larcon que era idêntico ao irmão, ambos muito parecidos com Luna.

- Ótima ideia irmãozinho, faremos isso.

Hogwarts, Grande Salão, horas depois...

O Professor Longbottom fazia a chamada de alunos na cerimônia de seleção das casas. As gêmeas Depaul foram selecionadas para Corvinal e recebidas com os habituais aplausos. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, filho de Draco e Astoria Malfoy, foi classificado para Sonserina. Assim que o chapéu seletor tocou os cabelos de Albus Severus Potter, o classificou para Grifinória e ele foi recebido com muitos aplausos. Os gêmeos Scamander conseguiram colocar seu plano em prática, Larcon foi para Grifinória e Lysander para Corvinal. Louis sentou no banquinho mentalizando "Sonserina por favor!", e quando o chapéu tocou sua cabeça declarou "Sonserina!". Já Rose estava muito nervosa e ao sentar na cadeira ouviu o chapéu seletor detalhar as suas qualidades e por fim bradar "Corvinal!".


	4. Livro Mágico

_Trailer no Youtube - Código: gV90AkiBDeU_

**4 Livro Mágico**

**4.1 Livro Mágico**

Hogwarts, Salão Comunal da Sonserina, 1 de setembro de 2017 Assim que Louis entrou na Sala Comunal da Sonserina viu que uma parte dos alunos veterano seguiram para parte direita onde haviam dois portais. A outra parte dos alunos se acomodaram nos sofás que ficava na parte esquerda da sala, e começaram a conversar sobre suas férias. O monitor chefe se voltou ao grupo de oito primeiranistas.  
- A senha é Kappas. - falou o monitor. - Os que forem sangues ruins ou não souberem o significado dessa expressão sigam o monitor Sr. Miller - o monitor apontou para o Sr. Miller. - Caso contrário, me sigam!  
Louis seguiu na direção do Miller, que era o amigo de sua irmã e atual chefe dos sangues ruins e junto com Louis foram mais dois primeiranistas. Uma menina de aparência asiática e um menino loiro, que tinha os cabelos tão claros quantos os de Louis, mas com olhos cinzas.  
- Está com medo de nós filhote de traidor covarde? - perguntou o monitor para o menino de olhos cinza. Mas ele ficou calado e de cabeça baixa.  
- Como você é covarde Malfoy! - Disse o monitor e Louis olhou para Malfoy, pois já ouviu falar na família dele antes.- Um covarde como o pai e o avô!.. Miller, o nosso acordo de paz aqui dentro não inclui a segurança desse puro sangue covarde... Se eu fosse você, antes de me matar por ser um sangue ruim, eu levaria esse covarde pro inferno comigo.  
- Mulciber, eu não aceito quebra de contratos, nosso acordo foi firmado na frente do professor Slughorn e você concordou. Se você brigar com um sangue ruim, vai brigar com todos! - ameaçou Miller, que desconhecia a história dos Malfoy.  
- Tudo bem sangue-ruim, você é quem sabe se vai ou não brincar com cobra. Se mudar de ideia, eu posso dá fim a ele com maior prazer. - retrucou Mulciber, e chamou os primeiranistas que se consideraram sangues puros.  
Miller, por sua vez se voltou para Malfoy.  
- Quem foi seu pai e avô na história para que Mulciber lhe considerasse uma cobra? Sabe, até então, eu não conhecia cobra pior que ele.  
- Meu pai e avô foram Comensais da Morte... Mas se arrependeram. - completou rápido para se defender. - Meu avô está em Azkaban e meu pai foi julgado e inocentado... Para eles minha família traiu Você Sabe Quem.  
- Lembrei, seu pai planejou a morte do diretor Dumbledore! - se lembrou Louis do que sua irmã havia comentado enquanto lia a bibliografia de Voldemort.  
- Mas ele não matou. Se papai não consegui-se executar as ordem de Você Sabe Quem, ele seria morto junto com meus avós. - se defendeu Malfoy, ainda de cabeça baixa.  
- Porque você está aqui entre os sangues ruins Malfoy? Está com medo de ser morto por eles? - perguntou Miller em tom irônico.  
- Meu pai me disse que o mais difícil em Hogwarts é fazer as escolhas certas, que ele só fez escolhas erradas... Meu pai teria ido com eles... - e levantou um pouco a cabeça. - Não sei se fazer parte de um grupo que se chama sangue ruim é certo, mais não quero cometer o mesmo erro que meu pai já cometeu... Se eu errar, ao menos será outro erro e tentando acerta.  
- Pois bem Malfoy, você terá somente uma única chance, não a desperdice! - falou Miller.  
- Venham, vocês serão chamados de sangue ruim dentro da Sonserina e de sonserinos pelos outros alunos de Hogwarts. - os três acompanhavam atenciosamente Miller. - Mas esperamos que fique claro que sangue ruim é um termo que tem dois sentidos: fora dessa casa, é uma ofensa para nascidos trouxas, mas aqui dentro é utilizado para classificar qualquer sonserino que não tenha preconceito de descendência bruxa. Você tem algum preconceito Malfoy?  
- Não, eu estudei em escolas trouxas desde meus seis anos. - respondeu Malfoy.  
- Sr Weasley, sua irmã já falou tanto de você que sinto que lhe conheço como a palma de minha mão, podemos pulá-lo. - Louis olhou desconfiado para Miller, mas de repente lembrou que ele podia cair em seu encanto e baixou a cabeça rapidamente. Miller continuou. - A Srta. se chama?  
- Megan Hunter, meus pais são trouxas. Vocês vão me enfeitiçar?  
- Não senhorita, pode ficar tranquila, não existe lugar mais seguro em Hogwarts para uma nascida trouxa que em nosso grupo. Seu sobrenome é inglês, seus pais não são asiáticos?  
- Minha mãe é descendente de japoneses e meu pai é americano.  
- Bom, então, é isso! Vocês terão que ficar aqui acordados até meia noite, quando os sangues puros terminarem de fazer a faxina e organização dos quartos... - disse Miller rindo. - Foram eles que insistiram em cuidar dessa parte. - explicou cinicamente, e em cochicho completou.- Eles são nossos elfos!  
Todos os quatro riram muito e Miller se voltou a Louis.  
- Você vem comigo, você terá a honra de ser o primeiro primeiranista a fazer parte do conselho dos Sangues Ruins.  
- Sério? - se espantou Louis.  
- Sua irmã é bastante persuasiva e você pode nos ajudar a decifrar algo. - explicou Miller para que Louis não se achasse muito.  
Quando Miller e Louis chegou perto do grupo de alunos sangues ruins, um silêncio se fez e alguns começaram a se levantar, inclusive sua irmã.  
- Onde faremos a reunião Miller? - perguntou um jovem que parecia ter a idade de sua irmã Vic.  
- Desta vez, teremos que ir a algum lugar fora da Sonserina. - explicou Miller.  
- Você só pode está louco... - reclamou o mesmo garoto. - Primeiro você coloca um primeiranista no conselho e agora está pensando em sair da Sonserina?  
- Barth, o Weasley ainda não está no conselho. - Mini olhou para Miller e já ia abrir a boca. - Ele precisa nos mostrar que será útil de alguma forma ao conselho, para fazer parte dele.  
- San, não foi isso que combinamos. - disse Mini a Miller.  
- San? Que intimidade, não acham? Você está confundido vida amorosa com coisa séria. O nosso futuro, a imagem que teremos quando sairmos dessa escola está em jogo Miller e você não parece está levando a sério.  
Miller que estava com muita raiva elevou sua mão com se tivesse agarrando o nada, mas Barth parecia que estava sendo esganado por alguém invisível.  
- Barth, vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara! Eu e somente eu tenho o nosso cartão de visita nas mãos.  
- Solta ele Miller. - disse outro garoto que também parecia ser do sétimo ano.  
Miller o soltou e ambos se encaram silenciosamente, até que Barth falou.  
- Aquele livro não pode nos ajudar, ninguém é capaz de decifrá-lo. Estaremos ferrados para sempre, só nos restará subempregos fora de Hogwarts por sermos sonserinos. Eu ainda toco fogo naquele chapéu maldito!  
- Calma Barth, eu tenho fortes razões para crer que o garoto vai conseguir ler o livro. - confessou Miller.  
- Que livro é esse San? - perguntou Mini.  
Parecia que todos no conselho sabiam de um livro e Mini não. Miller foi até Mini e em seu ouvido falou.  
- O Livro Mágico de Salazar Slytherin! - Mini se virou para olhar Miller nos olhos. Então ele falou na mente de Mini por legilimência. - Eu sei que seu irmão é ofidioglota, além de veela.  
- Se mais alguém souber que meu irmão é veela ou ofidioglota, saiba que a vida de todos os Weasley e Potter estará em perigo! - respondeu Mini por legilimência. - Não queira ter meu tio Harry como inimigo!

**4.2 Fidelius**

- Mini, o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Louis apavorado, ao perceber que Miller provavelmente sabia alguma coisa sobre ele.  
Mini se virou para o irmão e disse:  
- Louis, confia em mim... Miller, precisamos conversar!  
- Ok Srta. Weasley. Barth, eu dou minha palavra de que você não vai se arrepender... Eu preciso conversar com a Weasley agora.  
- Você não me engana S-A-N. - respondeu Barth zombando e voltando para os sofás.  
Miller e Mini se afastaram um pouco e começaram a conversar, por legilimência.  
- Eu sei dos riscos que seu irmão, e consequentemente, sua família corre Mini. Enquanto eu lhe ensinava oclumência eu procurei entender os riscos. - explicou Miller.  
- Você me usou, isso sim! Como eu fui burra!  
- Eu não a usei, Mini eu realmente gosto de você. Antes de descobrir que seu irmão é ofidioglota eu já havia lhe dito isso, não lembra?  
- Eu não quero mais saber de você e seus sentimentos. Eu quero saber como vamos sair dessa situação sem que descubram que meu irmão é ofidioglota. Isso não pode vir a tona sob hipótese nenhuma!  
- Eu usarei o feitiço Fidelius para que todos os membros do conselho não possam revelar esse segredo e você será a fiel do segredo.  
- Me poupe Miller! Você acha que eu sou inocente o bastante para acreditar que você sabe fazer esse feitiço? - zombou Mini.  
- Você por um acaso já tentou contar a alguém que estamos namorando? - perguntou Miller muito sério.  
- Que?  
- Quando eu pedi você em namoro, eu disse que isso ia ser o nosso segredo. Eu lancei o Fidelius e somente eu posso revelar o nosso namoro para alguém. E eu só farei isso quando o seu irmãozinho larga a barra da sua saia. Eu tenho muita paciência, não se preocupe! - disse enquanto enrolava o dedo no cabelo de Mini. Os outros alunos, só viam as costas de Mini, e Miller estava a frente dela.  
- Eu não acredito. - afirmou Mini.  
- Então faremos o seguinte. Você vai lá onde está o seu irmão e tenta contar o nosso segredinho a ele. Quando você constatar que é impossível, ai você me ajuda a convencer todos que a reunião seja amanhã bem cedo, de 5h da manhã.  
- Você não dorme de meia noite às 5h. Esqueceu de Barão Sangrento e suas correntes? você está pensando em não dormir?  
- Eu não tenho escolha, tenho?  
Mini não respondeu, apenas foi em direção ao irmão e percebeu que os outros alunos estavam fofocando, sobre ela e Miller.  
- Louis, nós precisamos conversar... Vem cá – e levou o irmão para longe dos outros. - Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.  
- Você tá gostando desse Miller, não tá?  
- Sim. - disse Mini, e pensou, então o feitiço não funcionou, ou o segredo é só o namoro. Tinha que contar que estava namorando para ter certeza.  
- Eu sabia, eu vou matar ele, vocês são namorados? - perguntou Louis com muita raiva.  
Mini tentou dizer sim, mas a palavra não saia e o "Não!" saio involuntariamente. Ok!, pensou Mini, o feitiço funciona então. Mas Mini não conseguiu segurar Louis que partiu para cima de Miller com muita raiva.  
Louis pensou, se poderia fazer com Miller, o que Miller fez com Barth, tentar esganá-lo a distância. "Era só fechar os olhos e imaginar, da mesma forma que empurrou a pedra na colina de sua casa", pensou. De repente Louis abril os olhos e já estava esganando Miller e todos os alunos sangues ruins estavam perplexos. Mini agarrou Louis pelas costas e o abraçoue ele soltou Miller.  
- Louis se controla, temos um segredo pra guardar, esqueceu? - disse Mini tentando acalmar o irmão. Louis virou-se de frente para irmã e a abraçou e começou a choramingar.  
- Eu não quero você com ele! Me diz que vocês não são namorados Mini?  
- Não somos! - disse Mini. - Dou minha palavra!  
Louis olhou para irmã e Mini sentiu vontade de vomitar, como poderia mentir para Louis? E se tudo desse errado e toda sua família ficasse em perigo?  
- Louis, eu e Miller somos só amigos, você precisa entender que existe um preconceito muito grande com os sonserinos. Nos seremos descriminados quando sairmos de Hogwarts muito mais do que somos descriminados aqui. Todos vem os sonserinos como pessoas desonestas, esta é a realidade do pós-guerra.  
- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Ser sonserino é o menor dos nossos problemas! - resmungou Louis.  
- Miller diz que tem o Livro Mágico de Salazar Slytherin. - Louis olhou surpreso para irmã. - Ninguém consegue ler, ele acha que por você ser ofidioglota como Salazar, pode lê-lo.  
- Mini, como ele sabe que sou ofidioglota? - perguntou Louis com raiva.  
- Ele me ensinou oclumência e descobriu sem eu saber que você é veela, magids e ofidioglota... - explicou Mini.  
- Então, estamos nas mãos dele? - Mini confirmou com a cabeça. - Você colocou todos os Weasley, Delacour, Depaul e Potter em risco, imagina se ele nos trai?  
- Ele vai lançar um feitiço Fidelius para revelar que você é ofidioglota aos membros do conselho. E eu vou exigir que ele lance um feitiço Fidelius para guarda os nossos outros segredos entre nós três. Você será o fiel do segredo em todos os Fidelius, porque nem ele e nem ninguém pode ler sua mente sem cair no seu encanto veela. Com isso, nem eu e nem ele pode contar pra ninguém que você tem esses poderes.  
- E em que esse livro pode nos ajudar?  
- Eu não sei ainda, mas acredito que Miller já sabe. Porque você não vai até ele e pede desculpas e pergunta qual a importância de ler esse livro? - disse Mini.  
- Se eu chegar perto dele, vai ser pra matá-lo!

Alguns minutos depois...  
- Eu nunca vou esquecer da cena, ele é um moleque! - Barth zombava de Miller. - Tem quatro anos a menos que você Miller!  
- Você tem dois anos a mais que eu, é um feitiço maravilhoso, iguala as pessoas. A Weasley deve ter ensinado isso a ele... E eu aprendi com ela... É um feitiço dela. - mentiu Miller, bem sério e todos olharam para Mini.  
- Sim... - Mini manteve a mentira. - E estou orgulhosa do meu irmãozinho que conseguiu executar perfeitamente o feitiço, e de primeira. - e riu forçadamente, pensando, "ele tá tentando me comprar?".  
Louis não parava de encarar Miller, e ele provavelmente era um bom oclumente, pois a essa altura, qualquer outro homem já estaria hipnotizado. Deu meia noite e os sangues ruins entraram no dormitório da porta esquerda, o antigo dormitório das meninas. Após a porta tinha um corredor estreito e uma porta a esquerda. Atrás da porta tinha um longo corredor com quatro quartos a esquerda e quatro quartos a direita. O primeiro quarto a direita tinha uma placa com o nome Monitoras e os outros quartos tinham placas com numeração de 1 a 7.  
- Parece que não teremos mais sangues ruins esse ano, só Hunter, Malfoy e Weasley. No total de alunos, temos mais meninos que meninas. Então, os quartos da esquerda que tem mais camas ficam os meninos e nos da direita as meninas. Lembrando que o quadro do diretor Black estará vigiando o corredor a partir de amanhã, por isso, tudo que tiverem de fazer de errado, aproveitem para fazer hoje. - e todos gritaram, assoviaram...- Silêncio! O primeiro quarto a direita será de Barth, Hall, Pearson, Weasley e eu.  
- O Weasley? - perguntou Barth.  
- De novo não Barth! Eu achei que depois que o garoto quase me mata, você tinha virado fã dele? - disse Miller em tom de brincadeira. - Bem, continuando, o restante procurem suas camas. O feitiço para fazer aparecer os seus malões é o "Accio malão!", é claro! Pearson você poderia ajudar os primeiranistas? - Pearson assentiu e Miller entrou em seu quarto e Louis já estava nele.  
- Começamos mal Sr. Weasley, mas acredito que possamos conviver bem. - disse Miller. - Acho que você preferirá está na cama da parede e comigo do lado, para não ter muito contato com os outros alunos, estou certo?  
Louis não respondeu, apenas foi até a cama da parede e deitou-se. Miller não só estava roubando sua irmã como estava bancando seu pai. Mais um a colocá-lo numa redoma de vidro para que nenhum garoto chegue perto. Será que teria algum amigo em Hogwarts? Um amigo de verdade?

**4.3 Barão Sangrento**

Era uma hora da madrugada e Louis não conseguia adormecer. O Barrão Sangrento arrastava suas correntes pelos corredores e por vezes entrava nos quartos. Todos os alunos receberam um abafador de orelhas para dormir, mas ele não funcionava com Louis. Parecia que todos dormiam em seu quarto, mas lembrava de sua irmã comentar que Miller não dormia com esse som, e por fim entendeu porque. Se levantou. Mesmo que ele o acompanha-se como um guarda costa, iria para um lugar onde não ouvisse esse som. Foi até a sala comunal e se deitou no sofá, talvez poderei dormir no sofá. Deitou-se e ficou feliz por Miller não ter vindo atrás.  
- Péssima ideia! - Louis se levantou rápido e viu Miller em pé. - Venha comigo, se algum sangue puro nos pegar aqui, vão esquecer o acordo de paz em segundos...  
"Que cara chato!" pensou Louis, mas seguiu ele, se não podia dormir, ao menos descobriria porque aquele livro é tão importante. Miller estava caminhando para porta de saída da Sonserina.  
- Venha, eu conheço um bom lugar para dormir! - e Louis o acompanhou pelos corredores das masmorras. Ao chegar perto de uma porta, lançou um feitiço não verbal e a porta se abril. Entraram e Miller fechou a porta com o mesmo feitiço e comentou: - Somente Slughorn entra nessa sala a noite! - e quando Miller ascendeu a luz, Louis entendeu por que, era provavelmente a sala de aula de poções. - Como vamos acordar de 5h da manhã, acho que podemos dormir tranquilos, que dizer, tem um único sofá na saleta que fica no final da sala. Você consegue dormir sentado?  
- Sim, consigo!... Porque todos conseguem dormir e nós não, eles não escutam o barulho?  
- Não escutam, porque o professor Slughorn colocou um feitiço muito poderoso para abafar o barulho do Barrão naqueles abafadores. - explicou Miller se sentando no sofá.  
- Então, o nosso abafador está com defeito? - perguntou Louis se sentando do lado de Miller.  
- Não, você percebeu que quando tira o abafador o som fica muito pior? - perguntou Miller.  
- Sim, mas mesmo com ele o som é muito alto.  
- Isso porque o abafador só abafa o som físico, o que todos ouvem. Existe um outro tipo de som, que só pessoas com mediunidade podem ouvir, no caso, nos dois.  
- A não, minha lista de "habilidades" já está extensa demais. - reclamou Louis. - Isso implica que tenho que esconder isso também?  
- Não, esse é um dom comum, isso quer dizer também que será um ótimo aluno de adivinhação.  
- Porque? O que tem a ver? - perguntou Louis.  
- Existe estudiosos que afirmam que a maioria das profecias são avisos dos mortos aos vivos. Aquelas almas que estão no purgatório.  
- Você acredita nisso? - perguntou Louis incrédulo.  
- Um dos critérios para registrar uma profecia no Ministério da Magia é ser um médium. Sabia que Salazar Slytherin era um médium? - perguntou Miller.  
- Não, como você sabe?  
- Porque ele foi um dos primeiros a registrar uma profecia no Centro de Magia Celta, que foi extinto. Um dos mais antigos centros de magia que ficava na Irlanda.  
- Fala sério!  
- É verdade, você não quer tentar adivinhar qual profecia ele fez? - perguntou Miller.  
- Que ele mataria nascidos trouxas em Hogwarts mesmo depois de morto? - perguntou Louis ironicamente.  
- Quase, quer tentar mais uma vez? - respondeu Miller rindo.  
- Não, diz logo, quem sabe eu acredito.  
- Ele profetizou o fim da humanidade, e que isso ocorreria pelas mãos dos trouxas, quando estes soubessem da existência dos bruxos. Ele entrou com o pedido de registro da profecia no Centro de Magia Celta, um dos mais conceituados da época, dois anos antes de sumir de Hogwarts.  
- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com ele odiar trouxas? - perguntou Louis.  
- Não acho que ele odeie, mas imagine que você, por ser médium, descubra por alguma alma que vaga no purgatório que o mundo vai acabar porque os trouxas vão saber da existência dos bruxos. Você não tentaria isolar os bruxos dos trouxas para que isso não acontecesse?  
- Cara, tem muitos furos nessa história, vamos começar do inicio. Porque o mundo acabaria porque os trouxas sabem que nós existimos, seus pais sabem e o mundo vai bem, Obrigado!  
- Você já leu algo sobre a "Caça as Bruxas"? Senão, o prof Binns vai lhe ensinar.  
- Eu conheço um pouco da historia, já li meu livro de História desse ano. - respondeu Louis.  
- Pois bem, essa Caça as Bruxas já ocorria na época em que Salazar estava em Hogwarts. Acho que ele achou que aquela Caça as bruxas já eram um bom exemplo que a profecia fazia sentido. Por isso tentou registrá-la. E para registrá-la ele teria que fazer um voto perpétuo de sigilo.  
- Sigilo?  
- O processo de registro de uma profecia é o seguinte. Primeiro um registro é feito e se faz um voto perpétuo para não contar a profecia a ninguém, sigilo. Então, espera-se que algo relativo a profecia se concretize sem que as pessoas envolvidas saibam da existência da profecia. Feito isso, as profecias ganham um grau de importância. Quando a Caça as Bruxas realmente chegou a um nível crítico, a profecia de Salazar recebeu o maior grau de importância e com isso, os bruxos do mundo todo descobriram que não podiam lutar contra os trouxas, mais sim, ocultar a nossa existência deles com magia.  
- E porque ninguém sabe que isso partiu de uma profecia de Salazar?  
- Em outros países, Salazar é muito conceituado por essa profecia. Aqui, o preconceito dele em Hogwarts foi mais marcante que o seu ato profético. Eu li tudo isso em livros irlandeses que comprei quando fui visitar meus avós na Irlanda. Lá ele é um grande bruxo da história como os outros fundadores de Hogwarts.  
- Você faz Salazar parecer um herói...  
- Você ao menos entendeu que ele não podia contar aos outros fundadores de Hogwarts porque não queria que alunos nascidos trouxas estudassem aqui? Sabe, naquela época o Ministério da Magia não tinha um Departamento só para ocultar a magia dos trouxas, e consequentemente dos nossos pais. E se nossos pais, por medo de nós, resolvessem contar para todos que nos bruxos existimos. Esse departamento só passou a existir em todos os países porque Salazar fez essa profecia.  
- Então é pra isso que você quer ler o Livro Mágico dele?  
- Acho que teremos provas de que Salazar tinha bons motivos para agir como agiu, ao contrário de Voldemort. - concluiu Miller. - Queremos separa historicamente os atos de cada um e julgar os atos de Slytherin. Talvez, isso mostre ao povo inglês que não somos todos filhotes de comensais da morte, como eles pensam.  
- Miller, você ta me pedindo para usar os meus dons para limpar a barra de Salazar, mas se esquece que posso está sendo caçado por veela. Para elas, eu deveria está morto, e por não está, eu estou colocando em risco de vida minhas irmãs, minha mãe, minha tia e minhas primas, no mínimo.  
- As sacerdotisas irão lhe caçar, elas devem está fazendo rituais de evocação das Deusas Celtas. Elas só vão agir quando as Deusas lhes derem uma profecia, elas só pisam em terrenos conhecidos.  
- Como você sabe disso?  
- Eu tenho um livro sobre o culto das Deusas Celtas, muito antigo, que também comprei na Irlanda no Natal passado. Eu prometo ler ele e outros livros, que está em irlandês para você, se você ler o livro de Salazar para mim. - propôs Miller.  
- Eu tenho outra opção? - concluiu Louis.


	5. Inodoru, Silentium e Foedu

_Trailer no Youtube - Código: gV90AkiBDeU_

**5 Inodoru, Silentium e Foedu**

**5.1 O Flagrante**

Era o primeiro dia de aula e o professor Slughorn resolveu chegar mais cedo na sua sala para checar a lista de alunos primeiranista, pois só sabia que mais um Potter e dois Weasley estavam em Hogwarts. Havia viajado nas férias e só chegou ontem depois do jantar e por isso não estava com a lista em mãos, a diretora havia enviado para sua sala particular onde recebia seus alunos. A sala ficava dentro da sala de aula de poções, que também era laboratório de poções de Hogwarts. Ao entrar em sua sala se dirigiu a mesa, sentou-se, viu o que pareciam alunos sentados no sofá, e ignorou, sempre via coisas estranhas antes das 7h da manhã. Sentou-se e pegou a lista, "os filhos de grandes bruxos" pensou. Mas de repente, Slughorn olhou para o sofá e viu que o que acabará de ignorar não era uma ilusão de seus olhos.  
Havia dois alunos dormindo no seu sofá! O Sr. Miller dormia sentado no sofá e o outro aluno havia se deitado com a cabeça no colo do Sr. Miller e os pés em cima do braço do sofá.  
- O que significa isso! - exclamou o prof. Slughorn. - Acordem!  
Miller foi o primeiro a acorda e não se lembrou de ter permitido que o Louis deita-se em seu colo, mas teve o bom senso de não olhar para o veela. A primeira coisa que fez foi limpar sua mente e fechá-la, sobre os gritos do prof. Slughorn.  
Já Louis, como de costume, demorou a abrir os olhos e entender onde estava. Primeiro, achou que estava em casa e que algum estranho entrou no seu quarto gritando, ou seria o sonho ainda?... Dez segundos depois, Louis lembrou que estava em Hogwarts, na sala do prof... Louis abril os olhos e compreendeu qual era o seu travesseiro e se levantou de um supetão só.  
- O que significa isso senhor? Senhor? - perguntava o prof. Slughorn.  
Louis havia ficado mudo tamanho o susto que teve, sempre que se metia em uma confusão tão grande como essa, sua irmã Mini estava por perto para inventar boas desculpas.  
- Louis Weasley! - respondeu Miller por Louis. - Desculpe professor, eu e o Sr. Weasley não conseguimos dormir ontem na Sonserina, sabe o Barrão Sangrento?  
- Eu sei de seus problemas com o Barrão Sr. Miller, mas não posso fazer nada se você é médium. - respondeu o prof. Slughorn. - Mas o que o Sr. Weasley faz aqui?  
Louis estava de cabeça baixa, não conseguia olhar para nenhum dos dois, tamanho o seu constrangimento. Mas Miller estava conversando com o professor Slughorn como se ele fosse um amigo, mesmo com o prof. Slughorn brigando com ele.  
- Ele é médium também professor. - Explicou Miller e o prof. Slughorn se aproximou de Louis o analisando, como se fosse um caçador analisando sua presa. - Eu só achei que por ele ainda não ter costume em passar a noite acordado e assistir aulas no dia seguinte seria muito difícil, como foi para mim. Então trouxe ele para dormir aqui.  
Ao terminar de falar, Miller percebeu que o prof. Slughorn caio no encanto de Louis e já estava com um sorriso estampado no rosto e só faltava dançar de alegria. "Que ilário!" pensou Miller, antes de puxar o professor para longe de Louis e tentar traze-lo ao normal.  
- Professor? Acorde? O Sr. Está bem? Acho que sua pressão baixou outra vez e o senhor desmaiou. - Mentiu descaradamente Miller, para tentar confundir o prof. Slughorn, e este não percebe que Louis era veela. - Tudo Bem?  
- Ham... Não sei o que aconteceu comigo. - explicou o prof. Slughorn ao cair em si. - acho que devia ter tomado café da manhã antes...  
- Isso teria nos poupado esse constrangimento professor. - disse Miller. - O senhor está melhor?  
Louis segurou-se para não rir, afinal, Miller era legal, e realmente se preocupava em protege-lo.  
- Oras senhor Miller, não me venha com seu cinismo. Vão logo se arrumar para as aulas, já são 6h da manhã. - os garotos se dirigiram a porta e Slughorn completou. - Sr. Weasley, espero que seja tão aplicado em poções quanto sua irmã Dominique.

Louis e Miller praticamente correram para Sonserina e ao entrar encontraram seus amigos muito preocupados com o sumiço dos dois. Mas ao velos bem, todos começaram a tirar brincadeiras com Miller.  
- Onde vocês estavam? - perguntou Mini.  
- É, onde a babá dos Weasley estava? - zombou Barth.  
- E eu que pensei que o Sr. Weasley tinha te matado e estava te jogando no lago, S-A-N! - falou Hall.  
- Há não, deixe eu dá o meu palpite, S-A-N foi brincar de casinha com o cunhadinho. - brincou Pearson.  
Ao ouvir as brincadeiras, Louis saiu com muita raiva para o quarto, e Miller aproveitou que Louis não tava por perto para explicar o que aconteceu a Mini, e consequentemente aos outros, e depois também foi se arrumar para as aulas.

**5.2 Inodoru, Silentium e Foedu**

Louis teve que correr para não se atrasar na primeira aula, a de poções. Malfoy e Megan já deviam está na sala de aula, eles virariam amigos e Louis sentia que ia ficar sozinho, com o Miller e a Mini o cercando o tempo todo. Quando entrou na sala de aula o professor ainda não tinha chegado e os alunos conversavam entre si. Viu logo seu primo Albus, com o Larcon e mais três garotos que não conhecia. Devia ser a turma da Grifinória, e pensou no que perdeu, será que seu pedido influenciou na sua seleção? Foi até lá e ficou feliz por Albus ter o chamado assim que viu, ao contrário de James que havia azarado sua irmã no primeiro dia de aula.  
- Louis? Estamos aqui! - falou Albus.  
Todos ficaram calados, o que fez Louis acreditar que somente Albus desejava sua presença, mas não se intimidaria. O único problema era manter uma conversa com eles sem que eles sejam hipnotizados. Chegou a hora de praticar os exercícios que apreendeu no Manual das Sacerdotisas Veela: "Inodoru", o ato de encobrir o cheiro, e "Silentium", o ato de encobrir o seu canto. O "Foedu", o ato de encobrir a beleza, era o mais difícil de executar. Louis não sabe se consegue fazer o Foedu, pois nunca testou, mas sua beleza era mais fácil de disfarça, se o canto e o cheiro não estão presentes. Inodoru, Silentium e Foedu não eram feitiços a ser lançados com varinha, mas sim, algo como oclumência, exercícios que tinha que praticar para controlar os dons veela.  
- Oi Al, Larcon, parabéns por terem entrado na Grifinória! - disse Louis estendo a mãos aos dois.  
- Diz logo Louis, você já se arrependeu de está na Sonserina? - perguntou Larcon em tom de brincadeira, o que fez Louis incluir Larcon na lista dos que desejavam sua presença.  
- Não, apesar dos problemas... De ontem para hoje parece que foi uma eternidade. - Tentou ficar numa posição em que os meninos não olhasse muito para ele. - Está sendo divertido.  
- A Rose está preocupada com que o tio Ron vai dizer e Lysander fica fazendo medo a ela, só faltou você hoje de manhã, ainda vamos ser amigos, não é cara? - perguntou Larcon.  
- Claro que sim! - respondeu prontamente Louis.  
- Como não vimos você no café, achamos que estava nos evitando... - comentou Albus.  
- Não, é que o Barrão Sangrento não me deixou dormir, e bem,... é uma longa história...  
E Louis contou sua aventura com Miller, mas omitindo alguns fatos e as conversas que teve. A aula começou e Albus, Larcon e Louis sentaram juntos. O professor de Transfiguração, prof. Tauron, atual diretor da Lufa-lufa, iniciou uma aula bem teórica e com muitas perguntas. Segundo Larcon, ele odeia os alunos da Sonserina porque quando estava em Hogwarts foi muito perseguido por eles. Louis logo viu que Larcon estava certo, por sorte tinha sentado perto de grifinórios e o professor lhe esqueceu, mas os outros sonserinos foram questionados e somente Malfoy respondeu a pergunta que o professor lhe fez. Antes da aula acabar Louis já estava exausto de manter os exercícios, sem contar que não tomou café.  
Quando a aula acabou, se despediu de Albus e Larcon e foi para sala de aula de DCAT, que seria com a Corvinal. Malfoy e Megan estavam a sua frente e Louis tomou coragem e os chamou.  
- Megan! Malfoy! Posso ir com vocês? - perguntou Louis quando já estava longe de seu primo.  
- Claro! - responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
- Você gostou da aula de transfiguração? - perguntou Megan.  
- Eu gostei de ter sido esquecido pelo professor. - respondeu Louis e os outros riram.  
O prof. Weasley também ministrou uma aula teórica, mas pediu uma redação com o tema "Para que serve DCAT", com tamanho livre. O prof. Weasley era diferente do prof. Tauron, ao invés de fazer perguntas, descreveu várias situações onde o uso de DCAT era a única saída. Louis ficou longe de Rose e Lysander, e ela olhava para trás de vez em quando para vê-lo. Louis sentou no meio entre Megan e Malfoy, e antes da aula acabar, os exercícios Inodoru e Silentium já havia consumido todas as suas forças e Louis desmaiou. Com a cabeça voltada para trás, somente quem olha-se para Louis de frente veria que ele parecia dormir, e foi o que o prof. Weasley viu.  
- Não é permitido dormir em minha aula aluno! - chamou atenção Gui, mas Louis não se moveu. Malfoy e Megan tentaram o acordar, mas ele não se mexeu. - Acorde Sr. Weasley! - disse Gui em um tom mais alto, mas Louis não se mexia e então viu que se tratava de um desmaio, no mínimo.  
Malfoy se levantou e Gui colocou o filho no colo e levou para enfermaria. A aula foi suspensa e os alunos liberados. Rose acompanhou seu tio até a ala hospitalar e contou que não tinha visto Louis no café da manhã. Depois dos cuidados da enfermeira, Louis acordou e Gui pediu a Rose para deixá-los a sós.  
- O que houve Louis? Pelo que a Madame Pomfrey disse, você não desmaiou só por fraqueza física. - Louis avaliou o que contaria ao pai, afinal, tinha que pedir ajuda. - Louis, ela disse que você parecia ter encontrado um dementador. - Brincou Gui.  
- Eu não dormi direito porque o fantasma da Sonserina fica arrastando correntes durante toda a noite. O prof. Slughorn nos deu um abafador para dormir, mas ele não é suficiente para abafar o som do Barrão Sangrento, ao menos, para mim e para o Sr. Miller.  
- Um bom abafador abafa até o som das mandrágora filho. - explicou Gui.  
- Realmente, todos dormiram na Sonserina, menos eu e Miller. Segundo ele, nós somos médium e não só ouvimos o som físico que o Barrão faz, mas também o som mediúnico.  
- Médium? Filho, eu não posso acreditar nisso?  
- Bom, então pense o que quiser, mas eu não consigo dormir com o barulho do Barrão, com ou sem abafador. Acabei acordando tarde e perdi o café.  
- Isso explica a fraqueza física... Só foi isso?  
- Não... Eu e Miller fomos dormir na sala do prof. Slughorn, tem um sofá lá...  
- Eu não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo... - repreendeu Gui, mas Louis achou melhor contar tudo de uma vez.  
- O prof. Slughorn nos encontrou essa manhã e brigou, mas não nos castigou, mandou só irmos nos aprontar para aula. Ele acredita que Miller não dorme por causa da mediunidade.  
- Quem é esse Miller afinal? Algum aluno de sua turma? Louis, e se ele... - reclamava Gui.  
- Pai, calma! Miller é um ótimo oclumente, monitor da Sonserina e amigo de Mini... Quer dizer, parece que ele e Mini tem alguma coisa.  
- Alguma coisa? - Gui ficou pasmo!  
- A Mini confessou que gosta dele, mas negou que estão namorando, mas eu não acredito nela. - explicou Louis, mordendo o chocolate que a enfermeira lhe deu com raiva.  
- Sua irmã namorando, mas ela só tem 13 anos. Quantos anos ele tem?  
- 15 anos, ele é bem mais velho que ela... - viu que seu pai estava com tanta raiva quanto estava, e resolveu maneirar. - Mas ele sabe que sou veela e está ajudando Mini a me proteger. - Viu que seu pai melhorou a expressão, afinal, as palavras "proteger o Louis" ou "proteger a Mini" sempre encantam seu pai, mas que seu dom veela.  
- Ele é confiável? Digo... Você acha que ele guardará segredo?... Ele é um sonserino! - queria saber Gui.  
- Papai, eu e a Mini somos sonserinos, isso quer dizer que você não confia em nós? - pela primeira vez, Louis provou o preconceito de ser sonserino.  
- Você e sua irmã não deviam está na Sonserina, lá não é um lugar seguro Louis, não tente me convencer do contrário.  
E Louis começou a achar que não devia ter entregado Miller, ele tinha razão, ninguém confia em um sonserino.  
- Vou falar com Slughorn pra vê se tem uma solução para o problema do fantasma... E vou falar com esse tal de Miller.  
- Sabe pai, ele me protegeu e defendeu a noite toda, como o senhor faz. Não gosto dessa proteção como não quero a Mini com ele, mas ele realmente se preocupa comigo e com a Mini. Não o prejudique, por favor?  
- Eu não sou um sonserino para prejudicar alguém só porque está se metendo com minha filha.  
Louis se calou, e disfarçou sua raiva, mas uma coisa era certa, com ou sem caça as veela, iria descobrir a história de Salazar.

**5.3 Ciúmes**

O Sr. Weasley não sabia o que fazer primeiro, falar com Slughorn ou com o Sr. Miller, foi em direção do Grande Salão, seria o primeiro que visse. Ainda no caminho viu sua filha na companhia de um garoto vindo em sua direção. Só podia ser ele, o tal Miller.  
- Papai, o Louis está bem?  
- Prof. Weasley!... - Lembrou o pai, como Mini deveria chamá-lo em Hogwarts. - Sim está, ele só não dormiu direito. - e encarou o Sr. Miller. - E nem tomou café da manhã.  
- Prof. Weasley... - começou Mini. - Louis não vai conseguir dormir na Sonserina, por causa do Barrão Sangrento, Louis é sensível demais, eu acho...  
- Ele já me explicou, diga-me Sr. Miller, estou certo? - quis confirmar se o rapaz era mesmo o Miller, e ele confirmou com a cabeça. - Que história é essa de mediunidade?  
- Prof. Weasley, é apenas uma hipótese que a professora Trelawney levantou quando eu fui internado por ter passado seis dias sem dormir no primeiro ano. Ela acredita que sou médium, como ela, e que por isso tenho um "canal aberto com as almas do purgatório", palavras dela. - disse em tom divertido. - Mas eu acabei acreditando pois nenhum feitiço de abafar som funciona comigo e acho que Louis tem o mesmo problema.  
- Mas isso lhe dá o direito de sair da Sonserina para ir dormir em outro lugar? - perguntou Gui e Miller, como bom sonserino disfarçou a surpresa.  
- Eu normalmente fico sem dormir por alguns dias, deixo de almoçar para dormir e quando meu estado fica muito crítico eu mato aula. Mas me deu pena de ver o Louis em sua primeira noite em Hogwarts ficar em claro, sabe o som é insuportável até pra ficar acordado.  
- Vou ver com o prof. Slughorn uma solução para essa questão, mas por hora, nada de sair da Sonserina sem permissão. - Miller consentiu e Gui continuou. - Quanto ao fato de vocês estarem namorando. - dessa vez Mini e Miller ficaram nitidamente surpresos. - Eu não aprovo porque você ainda é uma criança Dominique, quando tiver a idade de sua irmã, talvez.  
- Papai, eu não estou namorando ninguém, o Louis é que está com ciume dos meus amigos. Louis é muito mimado!  
O Sr. Weasley considerou que Mini poderia está mentido, pois Louis disse que ela confessou que gostava do Miller, usaria isso para checar a honestidade do Sr. Miller. Se ele mentisse também, usaria isso contra ele.  
- O que você tem a dizer sobre isso Sr. Miller? - perguntou Gui, esperando que ele também mentisse.  
- Com todo respeito Sr. Weasley, eu confesso que tenho sentimentos por sua filha. - Mini olhou surpresa para Miller, que continuou. - Mas como o senhor disse, ela ainda é uma criança, e se um dia ela deixar de ser criança e ainda gostar de mim como eu gosto dela. - Mini ficou tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo. - Então, eu pensarei em ter algum relacionamento com ela.  
Gui ficou vermelho de raiva, pois o garoto estragara o seu ataque, ele venceu. Como um bom sonserino, ele foi dissimulado o suficiente para escapar de minhas mãos, pensou.  
(Nota da Autora: Coitado do Gui, ao menos Louis esganou o Miller por uns segundos, kkkk)

O prof. Slughorn estava na messa dos professores quando Gui o encontrou e os dois discutiram o assunto. O professor Slughorn esclareceu a verdadeira situação da sonserina e como os alunos estão divididos em dois grupos e que havia meninos e meninas no mesmo dormitório, sobre a supervisão do quadro do diretor Black no dormitório dos sangues ruins e do diretor Snape no dormitório dos sangues puros. Explicou que os alunos estão cientes que se um menino entrar num quarto de uma menina, ou vice-verse, seria expulso de Hogwarts. Todos concordaram com as regras e até o presente momento, respeitam. Como o professor Slughorn não sabia como solucionar o problema do Barrão Sangrento, foram até a diretora McGonagall.  
- Como eu havia dito ao Sr. Weasley... - Falava Slughorn. - Não temos como tirar o Barrão Sangrento de lá, ele é o fantasma da Sonserina, não podemos colocar feitiços que o proíba de circular dentro da casa. Os abafadores realmente não funcionam com os senhores Miller e Weasley, mas não há outro quarto em Hogwarts para acomodá-los, sem contar que nenhum aluno foi hospedado em outro quarto antes.  
A diretora confirmou e Gui ficou com a cabeça fervendo, ao pensar que sua filha dormia tão perto de um determinado sonserino.  
- Há não ser que... - começou a diretora. - Tem um armário de vassouras que fica próximo a porta da Sonserina, não é Horácio?  
- Diretora, um armário de vassouras? - perguntou Slughorn envergonhado e Gui também fez cara de surpresa.  
- Claro que vou dá meu toque para transformá-lo num quarto duplo. Um feitiço de extensão, mas uma boa limpeza e decoração, moveis... Creio que o problema está resolvido... Basta que mudemos a regra do toque de recolher, que será a partir da estatua de Snape. É um pequeno corredor que passa pelo armário de vassouras e vai até a porta secreta da Sonserina.  
- Perfeito! Como o armário fica fora da Sonserina podemos colocar um feitiço ante fantasma. - constatou Slughorn.  
Gui não ficou tão feliz assim, teria que convencer Louis a vigiar a irmã e o Miller.

**5.4 Casa das Vassouras**

Quando Louis chegou da enfermaria, depois de uma boa tarde dormindo, encontrou o Sr. Miller depois da estatua do diretor Snape. Pensou, isso só pode ser perseguição.  
- Olá pequeno dedo duro! Como está, dormiu bem? - falou ironicamente Miller.  
- Sim, agora que sei que meu pai está de olho em você e Mini tanto quanto eu. - afirmou Louis passando por Miller e indo em direção a passagem secreta da Sonserina. Mas Miller o deteve, pegando pelo braço.  
- Calma Weasley, nós mudamos de quarto, o seu papai mexeu os pauzinhos para que a diretora nos rebaixasse de sangues-ruins a vassouras... - Louis parou de tentar se libertar de Miller. - Nosso quarto agora é esse armário de vassouras. Tão chamando de Casa das Vassouras...  
Louis olhou para porta e pensou, como poderia dormir em um armário de vassouras, não dá nem pra sentar. Devia ser uma piada!  
- Há! Há! Há! Muito engraçado, então fique você com as vassouras. - e tentou mais uma vez se libertar de Miller, mas ele era muito forte.  
- Ora vamos, Sr. Weasley, você primeiro. - e com a mão livre lançou um feitiço para abrir a porta e empurrou Louis que ao vê que se tratava de um quarto mesmo, entrou espontaneamente.  
- Uau! E nossos malões já estão aqui! Quem fez isso foi meu pai? - perguntou incrédulo.  
- Não, foi a diretora e o prof. Slughorn, e tem feitiço ante fantasma aqui!  
- E porque não coloca esse feitiço no dormitório? - Louis se sentou na cama próxima ao seu malão.  
- Porque é a casa do Barrão, é contra as regras limitar um fantasma de seu ambiente de origem.  
- Regras! - exclamou Louis. - Cadê minha irmã?  
- Tem certeza que quer vê-la? Eu não iria atrás dela se fosse você... - se deitou na cama, e completou. - Boa noite traidor, e vê se não me mata enquanto eu durmo... - Louis olhou para Miller.  
- Desculpa, eu não pensei direito. Adianta se eu disse que me arrependi de ter contado ao papai?  
- Louis, eu gosto de verdade de sua irmã, quando ela for maior de idade, nos iremos nos casar. Nem você, nem seu pai pode mudar isso, somente a Mini.  
- Mas...  
- Até lá, eu e ela seremos apenas amigos, e se você quiser ser meu amigo, espero que não me traia novamente por causa de seu ciúme bobo.  
Louis baixou a cabeça e refletiu, realmente, ele era mais legal que seu pai. Miller continuou, de forma mais carinhosa.  
- Não vou roubar sua irmã Louis, eu só quero dividir...  
- Agora eu sei!

Algumas minutos depois, Louis estava impaciente por ter dormido a tarde toda e viu que Miller ainda se mexia na cama.  
- Você ainda não dormiu? achei que tivesse com muito sono. - quis saber Louis.  
- Eu tomei uma poção para tirar o sono, não sabia que ia ter sossego para dormir hoje. Seu pai disse que não podia sair novamente da Sonserina para dormir.  
- Desculpa, eu queria que ele se comovesse e resolvesse a nossa situação... Funcionou, não funcionou?  
- Você contou tudo pro seu pai? Até as minhas teorias sobre Salazar e Veela?  
- Não, eu não sou tão burro. - ao perceber o que acabara de dizer, Louis ficou vermelho e Miller deu a maior gargalhada que podia dá.  
- Ainda bem que você reconhece! Não fique tão vermelho cunhadinho, assim você fica igual a sua irmã... - Louis fez cara de raiva e Miller retrocedeu.- Tá bom, parou!

Alguns segundos depois...  
- Miller?  
- Diz?  
- Já que você sabe tanto de oclumência, posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
- Quantas quiser...  
- Mas é segredo.  
- Louis, me diga o que em você não é segredo? - mas Louis olhou para Miller insistindo por uma resposta e não uma pergunta. - Prometo que não conto pra ninguém além de sua irmã. Posso comentar com ela?  
- E ainda diz que não tá namorando...  
Miller prendeu o riso e ficou olhando para o teto cinicamente, e Louis constatou que eles realmente são namorados, que droga! O pior é que também achava ele legal.  
- Qual é sua dúvida?  
- Eu pratico três exercícios veela, para controlar os meus poderes. Eles são como o exercício da oclumência e se chamam: inodoru, o ato de encobrir o cheiro, silentium, o ato de encobrir o canto veela e foedu, o ato de encobrir a beleza.  
- Sério, isso é fascinante! - disse Miller se sentando na cama para prestar atenção.  
- É cansativo, isso sim, eu não consegui passar nem a manhã praticando esses exercícios. E olhe que eu só estava me concentrando em dois, o inodoru e o silentium. Mesmo que amanhã eu me alimente direito, acho que não vou conseguir passar as aulas toda fazendo isso.  
- Bom, então isso sugere que não é só um exercício mental, é mágico também...  
- Como você sabe tanto?  
- Depois que se lê muito, você passa a ter o domínio necessário para pensar ou criar além do que está nos livros.  
- Sei, você as vezes me dá medo!  
- Você deve perdê forças ao encobrir os seus dons, então, talvez, você ganhe força ao expor os dons. Ou seja, se você passar a aula encobrindo os dons porque está sentado perto de garotos, terá que passar o intervalo entre as aulas exalando o seu dom. - Louis abril o sorriso. - Acho que você deve tentar organizar seu tempo, de modo que quando estiver perto de Megan, Malfoy, eu e sua irmã, libere seus dons e perto de outros, encubra seus dons.  
- Malfoy também?  
- Descobri que ele pratica oclumência. Parece que o papai Malfoy treinou seu filho para uma guerra.  
- Você confia nele?  
- Na sonserina, eu só confio em sua irmã.  
- Depois reclama do preconceito, sabia que papai disse isso, ele não gostou de eu e Mini ser sonserinos.  
- Depende do que quer dizer a palavra confiar e do grau de amizade que você cria. Eu confio em Mini, mas acho que o pai dela está certo em não confiar. Ela renegou seus sentimentos por mim na frente dele. O que prova que ela não confia nele e ele não pode confiar nela.  
- Eu confio em você agora, tanto quanto em Mini, afinal, você já sabe de tudo mesmo.  
- Então você ganhou um amigo Louis.  
- Posso te chamar de San, só aqui?  
- Com tanto que não seja na frente dos brincalhões, pode. Boa noite "vassoura", digo Louis!  
- Essa história de nos chamar de vassoura é verdade? - perguntou ou constatou Louis.

**5.5 Os pais inconformados**

Casa dos Black, 2 de setembro de 2017 Era noite e os Delacour-Weasley-Depaul receberam os Potter e Weasley para o jantar. Estavam todos na cozinha esperando Gui e Spencer chegarem. Harry, Ron e Hermione tomavam vinho e discutiam problemas do Ministério da Magia, Gina ajudava Fleur no preparo do jantar, Gabi estava lendo um jornal trouxa na seção de imóveis, e as crianças Hugo e Lily corriam por toda a casa dos Black, cada um com uma varinha de brinquedo, brincando de duelos.  
- Eu queria ter tido essa infância. - comentou Harry se referindo as crianças.  
- Será que a Rosie foi mesmo pra Grifinória? - Ron fofocou a Harry, mas Mione estava ouvindo. - Eu tenho a impressão que ela tem um pé na Corvinal como a Mione.  
- Eu adoraria ter uma filha Corvinal. - disse Mione como se tivesse cochichando para os dois. Ron ficou vermelho e Harry sorriu. Mione deu-lhe uma bronca. - Ron, não seja cínico, nos dois sabemos do grande risco que Rose tem de ser Corvinal e já lhe disse para não pressioná-la.  
- Tá, mas o Hugo... - começou Ron.  
- Nem ele! - repreendeu Mione e Gina e Fleur que já tinham entendido qual era o assunto mesmo de longe, já estavam rindo também. Somente Gabi estava céria, se levantou e foi até a sala, como se a zoada a tivesse incomodando.  
- Eu não aguento mais, a Gabi parece que não se sente bem aqui... - comentou Fleur se sentando na mesa com Gina.  
- Eu acho que ela quer a casa dela Fleur, eles ainda não acharam nada bom? - perguntou Hermione.  
- Eu não sei, Spencer tem família grande e quer voltar para o exército francês, ele pediu apenas uma licença que se vence em janeiro do próximo ano.  
- Mas ele não pode ir mais pra França, eu acho arriscado até pra ele. - explicou Harry.  
- Cadê seus pais? - perguntou Gina.  
- Devem tá chegando, foram olhar umas casas, mas eles querem alugar um pequeno apartamento, só pra eles.  
- Eles não aceitaram a ideia de morar com vocês? - perguntou Gina.  
- Não, eles sempre dizem que querem ter o canto deles...  
- Acho que é o costume mesmo... - explicou Mione.  
Gui de repente entra na cozinha pela chaminé, retira seu sobretudo e abraça Fleur que foi ao seu encontro assim que ele chegou.  
- Como vão as coisas em Hogwarts com as crianças? - quis saber Fleur.  
- Pra que casa foram? - quis saber Ron.  
- Rose foi para Corvinal meu irmão. - Ron respirou fundo, como quem perde uma partida de xadrez de bruxo. Gui continuou. - E está muito apreensiva pela sua opinião, porque você não escreve pra ela dizendo que está muito feliz, em?  
- Faremos isso essa noite, não é Ron? - perguntou Mione, e Ron concordou com a cabeça.  
- Bem, o Albus foi pra Grifinória com um dos gêmeos de Luna e Rose para Corvinal com o outro gêmeo.  
- E Louis, querido? - perguntou Fleur.  
- Você ainda tinha alguma dúvida que ele iria atrás da irmã? - resmungou Gui ao se sentar na mesa.  
- Como ele está Gui? - Ron perguntou já que os outros se calaram.  
- Arrumando confusão, ele e a Dominique.  
- O que eles fizeram? - perguntou Fleur aflita.  
- Para começar, entraram na Sonserina ao invés da Grifinória, como se não bastasse a situação dos dois. - reclamou Gui.  
- Calma Gui, eu concordo que na Grifinória eles teriam a assistência do Nevill, mas se a Mini está na Sonserina, Louis está de certa forma seguro lá. - comentou Harry.  
- Harry, logo você vem me dizer isso, você sabe qual é a atual situação da Sonserina? - Harry balançou a cabeça e Gui continuou. - Os alunos estão divididos em dois grupos, que se chamam sangues puros e sangues ruins.  
- O que? - perguntaram todos simultaneamente.  
- Foi o que eu disse a Slughorn, mas ele diz que a ideia partiu de um aluno primeiranista nascido trouxa a cinco anos atrás, e o monitor da época colocou em prática e convenceu a diretora a fazer essa divisão. No dormitório das meninas ficam os sangues ruins e no dos meninos os sangues puros e em cada corredor tem um quadro de diretor. O diretor Black está nos dos sangues ruins e Snape nos dos sangues puros, para evitar que meninos entrem em quartos de meninas. A pena para isso é a expulsão e diz a diretora que até agora não houve nenhum caso dessa natureza.  
- Mas eles se chamam assim? - perguntou Mione.  
- Mione, os nascidos trouxas se chamam de sangues ruins com mais gosto e frequência que se chamam de nascidos trouxas ou bruxos. - explicou Gui. - É muito estranho, eu só acreditei mesmo, hoje no final da tarde quando estive na Sonserina, que por sinal, é uma casa sombria como eu sempre imaginei.  
- Gui, é uma casa como qualquer outra, só que ainda está traumatizada pela guerra. - falou Harry. - eles devem ser os únicos de Hogwarts que ainda não enterraram o passado, tal vez porque, devam ser descriminados.  
- Isso é verdade. - afirmou Mione. - Gambell publicou um artigo na revista Universo Bruxo descrevendo o preconceito que os Sonserinos tem ao sair de Hogwarts. Ele disse que antes de Voldemort, os sonserinos sempre ocupavam posições de alta influencia na comunidade bruxa, mas depois da guerra, mesmo um nascido trouxa, que nem era nascido na época da guerra tem um tratamento normal se em Hogwarts foi para Sonserina... Ele defende o fim das casas.  
- Gambell? Sim, é esse o nome do monitor que lutou pela divisão da Sonserina. A ideia foi de outro aluno... - Gui deu uma pausa para ranger os dentes. - Um tal de Miller, que está se metendo com minha filha.  
- Com a Mini? - perguntou Gina e Fleur juntas.  
- É, irmãzinha, ela só pode ter puxado a você, quem mais na nossa família já namorava aos 13 anos? - perguntou Gui com raiva.  
- E como ele é? - perguntou Gina curiosa.  
Gui se levantou e foi para sala, provavelmente pegar uma dose de bebida. E todos ficaram prendendo o riso. Ele voltou na companhia de Gabi e com uma garrafa de conhaque nas mãos.  
- Você vai beber antes de jantar Gui? - perguntou Fleur.  
- Amanhã é domingo e não haverá aula, então eu só paro de beber hoje quando apagar.- respondeu Gui.  
- Calma Gui, sei que você tem mais filhas que eu, mais esse é o fardo que carregamos por ter meninas. - falou Harry querendo melhorar o humor de Gui, que ofereceu conhaque para Harry e Ron, mas só Ron aceitou.  
- Harry, sua filha só tem 9 anos e a única ameaça dela no momento só tá brincado com ela porque não tem outro menino por perto. - todos riram e Gui continuou com suas lamúrias. - E seu afilhado está atrás da minha Vic, eu os vi na Estação King's Cross.  
- A vic já é maior de idade Gui, e eu acredito que eles sempre gostaram um do outro. - comentou Fleur.  
- O Teddy é que é muito tímido, nem acreditei que ele estava com a Vic na Estação.- comentou Gina.  
- Quando eu digo que ele puxou mas ao pai que a mãe, vocês não acreditam. - observou Harry.  
- Lembram como a Tonks sofreu com a timidez de Lupin? - perguntou Gina rindo.  
- Ok, mas a Dominique é uma criança e o tal de Miller tem 15 anos. - reclamou Gui depois de um gole de conhaque. - O garoto é tão dissimulado quanto Snape.  
- Mas ele ao menos é bonito? - perguntou Gina e todos a olharam em reprovação.  
- Ele será um sonserino morto se continuar... E ainda está bajulando o Louis para ganhar a confiança dele... Vocês não vão acreditar no que os dois fizeram noite passada.  
- Gui, deixa de ciumes, parece o Ron! - reclamou Gina e todos riram menos Gui e Ron.  
- Na noite passada. - começou Gui, como que queria desabafar de qualquer jeito.- Louis e esse tal de Miller não conseguiram dormir com o barulho que o Barrão Sangrento anda fazendo no quarto deles. Todos os alunos dormem com o abafador, mas eles dois parece que são médium.  
- Médium? Louis é médium? - perguntou Gabi assustada.  
- Qual é o problema Gabrielle? - perguntou Gui antes dos outros.  
- Os dons veela não foram feitos para um menino e ter dons mediúnicos o coloca em riscos muito maiores, visto que os Deuses do mundo subterrâneo podem entrar em contato com ele.  
- Gabi, o Louis é um bom garoto, não vai fazer mau a ninguém. - disse Fleur.  
- Fleur, abre os olhos, tem muita coisa negativa em torno do Louis, ele está na Sonserina, é médium, além de outros dons que ele possa estar escondendo como magids e quando...  
- Para Gabrielle! - pediu Fleur, mas Gabrielle a ignorou.  
- E quando ele se transformar em fênix não poderemos fazer mais nada, pois a profecia já estará acontecendo.  
- Profecia? - perguntaram todos, menos Harry que tapou os ouvidos, odiava o som dessa palavra.  
- Eu vou me deitar, estou cansada... - disse Gabrielle se dirigindo para porta.  
- Senhora Depaul, - chamou Gui em pé. - De que lado você está?  
- Se você está me perguntando se sou uma monstra capaz de matar o meu sobrinho, Willian Weasley, eu quero distância de você! - e subiu as escadas muito irritada.


	6. Petrificus Totalus

_Trailer no Youtube - Código: gV90AkiBDeU_

**6 Petrificus Totalus**

**6.1 Petrificus Totalus**

Louis acordou cedo, visto que já havia dormido muito na tarde anterior, e resolveu praticar um pouco seus exercícios veela. Tentaria fazer o oposto do que os exercícios inodoru e silentium exigiam, com o intuito de enaltecer ao invés de incumbir os dons veela. O difícil era como saber se estava fazendo certo, pois só depois que passasse o dia alternando entre enaltecer e encobrir seus dons sem desmaiar é que teria certeza que funcionava. Começou com o mais importante, o inodoru, pois ele era o que tinha maior alcance para atrair os homens.  
Miller estava dormindo e sonhava com um cheiro maravilhoso que o fez acordar e seguiu-o e viu a coisa mais linda que puderá ver na vida e esse jovem tinha um canto maravilhoso. Miller se aproximou do jovem.  
- Miller, Acorda! - gritava o jovem.  
Mas Miller queria chegar mais perto e o abraçou.  
- Me solta Miller, o que deu em você? - e o jovem insistiu para ser solto. - Use oclumência!  
Miller achou graça, que adorável!, pensou, queria mais, queria beijá-lo, queria possuí-lo. Não resistiu e beijou os lábios do jovem que o empurrou com uma força sobrenatural, provavelmente magia. Miller caiu no chão batendo suas costas na outra cama, enquanto que o jovem correu para fora do quarto fechando a porta. Miller sentiu uma dor devido a pancada e percebeu que o jovem era Louis. Uma confusão invadiu seu cérebro, uma parte queria que ele seguisse o cheiro e a outra o lembrava que era Louis. Alguns segundos antes de se levantar, a parte que o lembrava que era Louis venceu em seu cérebro e ele começou a se lembrar que dormindo não tinha como praticar oclumência. Portanto, cairá sobre o encanto veela, e o pior, atacou Louis. "Meu Deus! O que eu fiz?" pensou Miller, ao sair do efeito do encanto veela. Ainda sentia o cheiro, Miller sabia que a primeira batalha do seu dia seria conseguir resistir a aquele cheiro e limpar sua mente e bloqueá-la.

Alguns minutos depois...  
- Miller, você está bem? - Louis abrirá uma frecha da porta para ver se Miller teria voltado ao normal.  
- Sim Louis, já pode entrar, mas por favor, pratique seus exercícios veela, eu ainda não estou com a mente totalmente bloqueada.  
- Porque você não estava praticando oclumência? - perguntou Louis.  
- Louis, você consegue praticar seus exercícios dormindo? É impossível, pelo menos eu acho que é! - retrucou Miller que de repente perderá seu característico bom humor.  
Louis notou logo, pois mesmo depois de ter entregado ele ao seu pai, ele ainda tirou brincadeiras. E era tudo culpa sua, pois devia ter pensado nisso antes de enaltecer seus dons.  
- Desculpa, foi minha culpa, eu fui praticar o que você tinha me dito ontem... - começou Louis mas foi interrompido por Miller.  
- O que? Louis você estava exalando seus dons enquanto eu dormia? - Louis realmente conseguiu deixar Miller com tanta raiva quanto o Barth.  
- Eu não sabia que isso ia te hipnotizar mesmo dormindo... - choramingou Louis.  
- Você tem noção do que podia ter acontecido aqui? - Louis baixou a cabeça e Miller continuou. - Eu agora entendo porque as veela sacrificam meninos veela, você é uma aberração!  
Louis começou a chorar, não queria, mais não tinha força para evitar, ele tinha razão, e sua família estava em perigo por sua causa.  
Miller que estava em pé quando terminou de falar, se sentou, foi muito duro com o garoto. Certo, exagerou, mas também, como iria encarar o mundo depois do que aconteceu. Isso nunca devia ter acontecido, nunca mesmo. Louis sempre fora um desafio de oclumência e após conhecê-lo achou que fosse fácil resistir, que poderia agir normalmente com ele, mas não dá para ser oclumente 24h por dia, ao menos dormindo, lhe era impossível.  
- Louis, eu não acredito que você seja uma aberração, desculpas. - se desculpou Miller.  
- Não Miller, você tem razão, eu sou sim uma aberração que está colocando a família em risco. - disse Louis se levantando e indo para porta.  
Miller o acompanhou e não deixou Louis sair, ao invés disso o virou para fitá-lo nos olhos.  
- Não é você que coloca sua família em risco Louis, são as veela e seus costumes retrógrados. - desviou a visão dos olhos de Louis e completou. - Isso foi só um acidente e sei como resolver.  
- Eu quero minha irmã!  
Miller ainda segurava Louis pelo braço com a mão esquerda e com a direita retirou um liquido prateado de sua cabeça e o fez queimar lançando feitiços não verbais. Louis entendeu o que ele fizera, havia tirado as memórias do que aconteceu.  
- Eu infelizmente não posso usar legilimência em você e tirar suas memórias... - Miller soutou Louis. - Você terá que apreender a conviver com essas memórias Louis.  
- Não tem problema, sei que você não tava consciente...  
- Além disso, você precisa ter estas memórias em sua mente para ter ideia do perigo que corre ao ficar sozinho com um bruxo. Você precisa aprender a se defender sem quebrar uma vértebra de suas vítimas, veela... - terminou a frase no seu habitual tom de brincadeira.  
- Como? Eu não sabia o que fazer, só imaginei você sendo empurrado e o empurrei.  
- Louis, você não pode sair por aí usando seu dom magids se você deseja ocultá-lo. Está mais que na hora de você utilizar sua varinha, afinal, você é ou não um bruxo?  
- Claro que sou!  
- Então, aprenda um feitiço básico, "Petrificus Totalus!" - Miller fez Louis segurar a varinha na posição correta e conjurou uma cobra para que Louis a petrifique. - Vamos, Louis, me prove então. - disse o desafiando.  
- Petrificus Totalus! - lançou corretamente o feitiço Louis.  
- Muito bem, acho que esse é um bom contra ataque para lhe tirar de uma situação embaraçosa. Mas você também tem que apreender a desfazer o feitiço.  
- Como?  
- O feitiço é Normalificus Totalus! e é lançado da mesma forma. - explicou Miller.  
- Normalificus Totalus! - disse Louis apontando a varinha para a cobra petrificada que voltou ao normal.  
- Me liberte! - pediu a cobra e Louis foi até a porta e a deixou sair.  
- Que bonzinho! Você devia ter pena do aluno que vai se encontrar com ela. - disse Miller se espreguiçando e indo pro banheiro.  
- E a reunião do Conselho dos Sangues Ruins, quando vai ser? - perguntou Louis.  
- Hoje a noite, se não nos metermos em mais nenhuma confusão, é claro! - respondeu Miller.  
- Obrigado San, por não deixar de ser meu amigo. - agradeceu Louis.  
Miller se voltou para Louis e disse:  
- Louis, eu não me lembro mais do que aconteceu e espero que você não tenha dado importância ao que eu disse, eu devia estar chateado por você ter me machucado com aquele empurrão... Sabe, as vezes você me dá medo! - brincou Miller indo para o banheiro.

Hogwarts, Grande Salão.  
Louis havia tomado uma decisão, não exaltaria seu dom na frente de nenhum homem. Seguia para o café da manhã sozinho, pois não deu tempo passar na Sonserina antes de ir e Miller já devia está lá com Mini. Hoje teria todo tempo livre, pois era domingo, e não sabia o que fazer, talvez descobrir o que o professor Slughorn ministrou na aula de poções que faltou ontem. Ao chegar no Grande Salão viu que todos os alunos o olhavam, riam, cochichavam e o chamavam de vassoura. Louis ficou chateado, os grifinórios eram os que mais gozavam dele. Seu primo James vei ao seu encontro.  
- Olá vassoura 2, posso te chamar de V2? - Perguntou James, cercado de amigos brincalhões.  
- Nem precisamos lhe dizer quem é o V1, não é V2? - perguntou um dos amigos de James.  
- Pensei que fossemos primos James? - perguntou Louis decepcionado.  
- É claro que somos primos V2, mesmo você sendo sonserino... - James ria com seus amigos.  
De repente, um dos amigos de James lançou um feitiço que transformou os cabelos de Louis em palhas espetadas como as de uma vassoura. E todos os alunos do Salão se aglomeraram para ver e mangar de Louis.  
Louis ficou com muita raiva, tanta raiva que perdeu seu controle, queria matar todos aqueles que riam a sua volta. De repente o teto de Hogwarts, que tem um feitiço para imitar o céu externo a escola, começou a se encher de nuvens pesadas, que foram se agrupando. Surgiram relâmpagos e trovões. Um dos relâmpagos acertou o grifinório que enfeitiçou Louis. Uma chuva forte começou a cair em pleno Grande Salão e todos os alunos estavam se molhando e se afastando de Louis. A tempestade era muito forte e os professores correram para deter Louis, inclusive Gui, que estava com uma forte ressaca de ontem.  
O prof. Longbottom conseguiu chegar primeiro em Louis e o petrificou, e como que instantaneamente, toda a tempestade se desfez e todos estavam assustados e molhados. O grifinório foi levado para enfermaria e se recuperou, já Louis foi levado para sala da diretora.  
- Entre Sr. Weasley! - disse o prof. Longbottom. Dentro da sala que estavam a diretora em seu gabinete e os outros professores sentados nas cadeiras, entre eles, Gui, Slughorn e Tauron. - Pode sentar aqui! - e lhe apontou uma cadeira que ficava numa posição em que de um lado tinha a diretora e do outro os professores, e a frente uma chaminé. As paredes estavam cheias de quadro de diretores e dois quadros lhe chamou logo atenção, os famosos diretores, Dumbledore e Snape.  
- Sr. Weasley... - falava a diretora McGonagall. - Sei que os alunos tiraram brincadeiras de mau gosto com o senhor, mas isso não justifica a confusão que o senhor aprontou no Grande Salão, o que você tem a dizer em sua defesa.  
Louis ficou calado e de cabeça baixa, ela insistiu, mas Louis permaneceu calado.  
- Como o Sr. Conseguiu lançar esse feitiço? - perguntou o Prof. Tauron.  
- Não lancei feitiço algum professor. - se defendeu Louis.  
- O senhor produziu aquela magia senhor Louis, não zombe da nossa inteligência. - insistiu o prof. Tauron.  
- Isso é fácil de checar, dê-me sua varinha Sr. Weasley. - pediu o prof. Slughorn e Louis a entregou, e até Gui ficou assustado. - Usarei o feitiço "Prior Incantatem" e descobriremos os últimos feitiços que foram lançados por essa varinha.  
- Não é necessário Slughorn, dê um castigo ao... Sr. Weasley... e pronto. - falou Gui.  
- Não custa checar, não é mesmo professores? Diretora? - perguntou Tauron e todos se calaram, o que fez Tauron considerar que todos consentiram.  
- Prior Incantatem! - disse Slughorn lançando o feitiço para a varinha de Louis que estava na mão do prof. Tauron. Um feixe de luz uniu as duas varinhas. Todos viram a imagem de uma cobra petrificada voltando ao normal e em seguida, de uma cobra normal sendo petrificada. Mais nenhuma imagem ou eco de feitiços foram vistos.  
- Deletriu! - disse o prof. Slughorn para desfazer o feitiço Prior Incantatem.  
- Bem, essa varinha só lançou dois feitiços. - começou o prof. Tauron, sem notar a expressão de surpresa de todos na sala. - E como vocês puderam notar foi um feitiço básico de petrificação lançados em um animal.  
- Como essa cobra apareceu em seu quarto Louis e porque você não a deixou petrificada? - perguntou Gui, não como um professor mais sim como um pai.  
- O Miller conjurou para que eu treinasse. Eu queria aprender um feitiço de defesa, só isso... - se defendeu Louis.  
A diretora e Slughorn respiraram fundo e isso chamou a atenção dos outros professores. Gui também temia ouvir algo pior.  
- Então, - começou novamente o prof. Tauron. - O Sr. Weasley lançou um feitiço daquela magnitude sem varinha, devíamos examiná-lo para saber se ele não é magids!  
- Não é necessário! - a voz partia do quadro do diretor Dumbledore. - O Sr. Weasley ainda é jovem, e jovens bruxos podem fazer magias sem varinha quando estão bastante irritados... Lembro-me que o Harry fez a tia dele virar um balão. - completou o diretor rindo e tirando risos de outros.  
- Isso nunca aconteceu antes, assim como Louis nunca foi tão perturbado, ele não é magids. - disse Gui já chateado com Tauron.  
- Muito bem então, se ele não for magids, não terá nada a esconder. - retrucou Tauron. - Diretora, acho que não preciso lembrá-la que é uma regra de Hogwarts comunicar possíveis casos de magids ao Ministério da Magia.  
- Sim prof. Tauron, eu conheço essa regra, mas caberá somente a mim a decisão se essa comunicação é realmente necessária. - retrucou a diretora.  
- Harry fez esse teste no Ministério antes de virar auror, como pré requisito, e ele não era. - afirmou Gui. - Louis também não é... Lembro-me do assédio da imprensa para saber se Harry era magids e eu espero que a minha família e consequentemente a do Harry, não seja exposta a esse tipo de constrangimento desnecessariamente.  
- Diretora, os Weasley e Potter são ao todo 10 alunos, o que afeta um, afeta todos. - comentou Longbottom.  
- Concordo! - disse a diretora. - Professor Tauron, já pode devolver a varinha ao Sr. Weasley!  
- Nada como ter as costas largas! Não é senhor Weasley? - disse Tauron entregando a varinha a Louis e saindo da reunião, nitidamente chateado. Louis permaneceu sério e com a cabeça baixa.  
- Prof. Slughorn, acho que os senhores, Weasley, Potter e Turpin devem cumprir detenção juntos para se socializarem, o que o senhor acha? - perguntou a diretora.  
- Concordo, inclusive, ainda não arrumei o laboratório depois que cheguei, estava esperando os primeiros detentos do ano letivo. E vejam só que equipe eu arrumei. - concordou Slughorn.  
- Pode ir Sr. Weasley, e espero que seu nome não seja mais citado na minha sala por um bom tempo. - disse a diretora e Louis saiu pedindo licença e se questionando, "Quem delatou James e Turpin?"

**6.2 O Plano**

Assim que Louis saiu da sala da diretora McGanagall, a mesma continuou a discussão sobre comunicar ou não ao Ministério do possível caso de magids...  
- Prof. Weasley, - começou a diretora. - Sei das implicações que surgiram na sua família quando o Ministério da Magia for avisado do caso de seu filho, mas não posso deixar de faze-lo...  
- Mas porque diretora? Louis só ficou com muita raiva, crianças produzem magia dessa natureza até apreender a controlar sua magia... - explicou Gui.  
- Não dessa natureza prof. Weasley, - explicou a diretora. - O teto de Hogwarts apenas imita o céu, um reflexo... A tempestade que seu filho produziu não foi só dentro do Grande Salão, mas externamente também. E quando ocorre uma tempestade com chuvas, relâmpagos, neve nos terrenos de Hogwarts, dentro do Grande Salão vemos apenas como está o tempo, mas nunca choveu, relampejou ou nevou dentro do Castelo.  
- Minerva, a senhora está deduzindo que a tempestade partiu de dentro do Salão para fora? - perguntou Slughorn.  
- Não faz sentido ser de dentro para fora... - analisou Dumbledore. - Acho que talvez o teto tenha sofrido danos durante a guerra, de modo que não está mais apenas mostrando um reflexo, mais sim, o real tempo.  
- Mas até agora não ouve nenhum caso semelhante, já passamos por várias tempestades de verão e nevascas no inverno. - comentou Slughorn.  
- Mas não uma produzida por magia. - concluiu Dumbledore. - A magia do garoto deve ter alterado a magia do teto de Hogwarts... - todos concordarão e Dumbledore continuou. - O que nos leva a crer que foi uma magia muito forte para não ser de um magids.  
Gui se levantou tristemente e foi até a lareira.  
- Olhe pelo lado positivo Gui. - começou Dumbledore sorrindo, talvez quisesse alegrar Gui. - Estamos em época de paz e o senhor pode se dá ao luxo de ter um grande bruxo como filho.  
Gui virou-se para todos com a expressão mais trite e preocupada que um pai pode fazer.  
- E podemos apreender muito com um magids. - concordou a diretora. - Faz séculos que não surge um magids. Anime-se Willian(Gui), nós vamos dá todo o apoio aos seus filhos e sobrinhos.  
- Diretora, professores. - falou Gui com uma voz cansada. - eu só peço que não façam nada e não contem a ninguém até eu me reunir com minha família... Tem muito mais em jogo que um simples caso de magia magids.  
- Gui, - falou o quadro de Dumbledore. - Eu lhe asseguro que mesmo que seu filho tenha esse dom, isso não tem nada a ver com o nosso passado, muito menos com o passados de certos sonserinos.  
- Não tenho a menor dúvida disso Dumbledore, mas eu preciso falar com o Harry antes de vocês comunicarem ao Ministério... Diretor Dumbledore, gostaria de me acompanhar? - perguntou por fim Gui.  
- Sim, eu gostaria de rever meu velho amigo... Acho que quadros sentem saudades...  
Todos riram e Gui tirou o quadro da parede e o levou consigo pela rede de flu para casa dos Potter.

Godric's Hollow, 10h da manhã de 3 de setembro de 2017 Gui surge na lareira com o quadro nas mão e encontra Harry com a pequena Lily no colo, contando uma história.  
- Harry, - disse o quadro do direto e Harry o reconheceu e cumprimentou com um aceno. - Lembro-me que sua mãe lhe contava histórias da mesma maneira quando você era bebê.  
- Eu não sou bebê! - reclamou Lily, e todos perceberam que Harry estava tentando acalentá-la quando chegaram. - Papai, porque esse quadro fala e os dos tios Sirius e Lupin não?  
- Porque é um quadro de diretor de Hogwarts e estes falam... Tem outros, mas esse é do diretor Albus Dumbledore.  
- O que tem o nome igual ao do Al? - disse Lily se levantando do colo do pai para chegar perto do quadro. Gui sorriu tamanha a curiosidade de sua sobrinha.  
- Ela lembra muito a vó, com certeza,... a menos dos olhos, que são castanhos como os da mãe. - comentou Dumbledore.  
- Já houvi isso em algum lugar... - disse Harry brincando, mas percebeu as rugas de preocupação de Gui. - Problemas Gui?  
- Sim, precisamos conversar.

Godric's Hollow, Escritório, minutos depois...  
- Harry, o Louis provocou uma tempestade dentro e fora do Grande Salão porque alguns alunos o irritaram.  
- Que?  
- Bem, os meninos estão chamando ele de vassoura, o James inclusive... o filho do Turpin transformou o cabelo dele em vassoura e todos se amontoaram em torno dele para zombar e então, ele perdeu o controle e provocou uma tempestade.  
- Uma tempestade?  
- As veela podem fazer surgir tempestades e redemoinhos quando estão irritados, Harry. - explicou Gui.  
- Veela? Louis é veela? - perguntou o quadro incrédulo. - eu pensei que esse dom fosse exclusivamente feminino.  
- E é, pois quando um menino nasce com ele, deve ser sacrificado. - explicou Gui com raiva na voz, e continuou. - Nem preciso lhe dizer que elas estão caçando ele...  
- Calma Gui, não temos provas que elas estejam fazendo mais do que nos expulsar da França. - explicou Harry.  
- Mas se elas souberem que ele é magids? E a tal profecia que aquela fingida da Gabrielle falou?  
- Gui, também não podemos descriminar Gabrielle porque ela teme uma profecia boba.  
- Profecia boba? - perguntou Gui em prantos.  
- Toda profecia é boba até as partes envolvidas acreditarem nela e a façam acontecer. - falou Harry. - No meu caso, se Voldemort não tivesse acreditado que eu poderia ser uma ameaça a ele, a minha profecia não teria acontecido.  
- Mas Gabrielle já está acreditando... Eu não vejo a hora dela se mudar... Ir pra bem longe da minha família.  
- Gui, ninguém vai saber que Louis é magids, isso se ele for mesmo... - tranquilizou Harry.  
- Harry, - começou Dumbledore. - Louis não usou varinha, fizemos os testes na varinha dele, ele produziu aquilo provavelmente com seus poderes veela.  
- Mas não é magids! - afirmou Harry.  
- Gabrielle acredita que ele tem os poderes do Deus do mundo subterrâneo, segundo a profecia, ele se transformará nele quando virar fênix... - disse Gui e os dois ficaram mudos. - foi o que Fleur conseguiu retirar de Gabrielle, que acredita nessa profecia e quer que nós façamos alguma coisa para impedir isso.  
- Uma profecia incompleta e mal interpretada pode nos levar a caminhos tortuosos. - explicou Dumbledore. - Sugiro ignorar a profecia e se preocupar com a educação de Louis.  
- Exatamente, ele tem o lívio arbítrio. Como diria Sírius, todos nós temos luz e trevas, a diferença está no caminho que resolvemos seguir. - Dumbledore sorriu. - Louis precisa de orientação, atenção e amor. - Gui começou a chorar e Harry continuou. - Gui, você pode não acreditar, mas devidos as circunstâncias, eu poderia lhe contar em detalhes como eu venci Voldemort. - Gui olhou para Harry assustado. - E a minha arma, uma arma que Voldemort desconhecia e por isso subestimou, era nada mais, nada menos que A-M-O-R!  
- Harry, concordo que você é alguém com muito amor no coração, mas eu tava lá, eu vi você matando Voldemort. - comentou Gui.  
- Então você não entendeu nada, como os outros... Eu não matei Voldemort... Não foi da minha varinha que saiu a maldição da morte, foi da dele... Ele se matou!... E eu estou vivo pelo amor de minha mãe, dos meus amigos, e pelo amor que Severus Snape tinha por minha mãe.  
- Snape, amava sua mãe? - perguntou Gui incrédulo e Hary e Dumbledore deram um sorriso de canto.  
- Dominique é tão determinada em proteger Louis, quanto Snape a mim. Ela é capaz de qualquer coisa por Louis, e ele confia nela, eu acho que devemos investir mais na Mini.  
- Na Mini?... Harry, você está começando a falar bobagens. - comentou Gui.  
- Gui, só estou lhe dizendo que Louis só precisa de orientação para fazer as escolhas certas, mas as vezes, quando se é jovem, não conseguimos confiar tanto em adultos, falo por mim... - disse Harry rindo. - Mas Louis tem Mini como cúmplice. Acho que, falar de profecias e fênix para Louis não seja algo bom, mas conversar com a Mini, explicar a ela a situação e tentar ter um controle dele através dela, seria um bom caminho.  
- E quanto ao Ministério, os auditores virão e descobrirão no mínimo que ele é veela e que precisa ser registrado.  
- Tudo bem, registraremos ele aqui na Inglaterra, a imprensa sempre nos castiga mesmo, eu já estou acostumado. Temos que pensar em formas de está mais perto de Louis, ele sempre anda triste desde os 7 anos. As vezes eu me vejo nele... - completou Harry.  
- Por isso que eu troquei de emprego Harry, mas Dominique não confia em mim, se eu tiver que depender dela, estou frito! - falou Gui.  
- Louis tem muitos primos e irmãs... - falou Dumbledore. - Pequenas mentes brilhantes, mas ociosas...  
- Você acaba de me dar uma ideia Dumbledore... - disse Harry pensativo. - reúna os nossos sobrinhos e filhos em Hogwarts Gui, acho que a diretora não vai se importar se o chefe dos aurores encontrar com seus filhos e sobrinhos para esclarecer a situação de Louis antes que a imprensa fique sabendo? O que você acha Dumbledore?  
- Perfeito, assim um vigia o outro, - disse Dumbledore, e completou. - e as confusões se tornaram mais produtivas...


	7. O Guardião e a Conciência

_Trailer no Youtube - Código: gV90AkiBDeU_

**7 O Guardião e A Consciência**

**7.1 A Consciência**

Louis saiu da sala da diretora desconfiado, será que iriam descobrir que ele é magids? E se ao examiná-lo descobrirem que ele também é veela? Quem afinal delatou James e Turpin? Ao descer as escadas para o sexto andar, viu um grupo de alunos e não acreditou que eram seus primos e amigos. Ao se aproximar mais, viu que de um lado estavam Malfoy, Megan, Miller, Mini, Barth, Hall e Pearson, e do outro estavam Albus, Lysander, Larcon, Rose, Molly e Victoire.  
- O que a diretora disse? - perguntaram muitos e de uma vez só.  
- Que vou sofrer detenção com o prof. Slughorn, junto com James e Turpin, mas eu não entreguei eles, a diretora parece que já sabia que tudo começou por eles... - explicou Louis.  
- Fui eu Weasley. - confessou Malfoy. - Fui avisar ao prof. Slughorn assim que o Turpin o enfeitiçou.  
Os Weasley, Potter e Scamander olharam para Malfoy desconfiados.  
- Nós fomos chamar o tio Nevill. - disse Lysander.  
- Por isso ele chegou tão rápido. - completou Larcon.  
- Meu irmão é muito chato! - disse Albus. - Detesto quando ele tira essas brincadeiras comigo.  
- Mas eu me vinguei maninho.- disse Mini. - Dei um soco nele que ficou a marca... - os outros sonserinos começaram a rir.  
- Vocês causaram outra confusão, isso sim! - repreendeu Victoire.  
- Vocês estão chateados porque nos batemos nos seus amados grifinórios... - brincou Hall.  
- Só você garoto. - disse Barth para Louis. - Para me meter em confusões como essa. Sabe como eu prezo por minha reputação, não é?  
- Sei... - disse Louis querendo esconder a sua alegria por ver todos ali.  
- Espero que você realmente seja a nossa salvação... - completou Barth.  
- Barth, qual é cara? - repreendeu Miller. - Louis, só foi isso mesmo?  
- Só, mas eu estou muito cansado e com fome...- lamentou Louis que não tomou café e estava praticando seus exercícios veela.  
- Você estragou o café da manhã de todos nós. - reclamou Pearson.  
- Vamos para cozinha, conheço alguns elfos, eles adoram agradar as pessoas. - chamou Miller. - espero que quem não tiver com fome, guarde segredo.  
- Você mal saiu de uma confusão e já está planejando outra, Miller? - repreendeu Victoire, olhando nos olhos de Miller e com muita raiva. - Depois fala de James!  
Mini chegou perto de Miller o abraçando por um lado e também encarava a irmã.  
- Qual é o problema Srta. Weasley, - começou Miller, em seu habitual tom irônico. - Ainda com raiva porque nós, os sonserinos, saímos com a melhor e sem punição? - enquanto Miller perguntava, Victoire ficava com mais raiva, mas Barth, Hall e Pearson já estavam babando pela veela. Victoire percebeu e se afastou.  
- Mini, você tem um péssimo gosto! - disse Victoire indo embora.  
- Quem tem um péssimo gosto é o Teddy! - gritou Mini para que Victoire escutasse.  
Albus, Rose e Molly estavam rindo da briga das suas primas.  
- Vocês são namorados? - perguntou Molly a Miller.  
- O Prof. Weasley não permite nosso namoro, então não somos. - disse Miller se afastando de Mini.  
- Qual é Mini, pode confiar em nós... - falou Rose.  
- Somos só amigos.- disse Mini empinando o nariz.  
- Pergunta errada corvina. - disse Barth a Rose. - Me deixe tentar,... San e Mini,- Hall e Pearson suspiraram e piscaram os olhos apaixonados para zoa do casal. - definam "só amigos"?  
Todos riram, inclusive Miller, menos Mini que tentava não ficar tão vermelha.  
- A época de aprender a ler e escrever já passou Barth, procure um dicionário. - desconversou Miller em tom de brincadeira.  
- Vamos a cozinha então? - perguntou Barth passando a mão na barriga e constatando que estava com fome, todos concordaram.

Quando Gui se deparou com um estranho e extenso grupo de alunos, que incluía seus filhos e sobrinhos, liderados por Miller, sentiu cheiro de confusão no ar.  
- Posso saber o que vocês estavam aprontando? - disse Gui encarando Miller.  
- Fomos pedir comida na cozinha prof. Weasley, os elfos tão distribuindo torradas e suco de abóbora pra quem não tomou café da manhã... - respondeu Miller e Mini se perguntava se Miller não era capaz de mentir para seu pai.  
- Pois bem, Potter e Weasley, eu preciso falar com vocês em particular na minha sala que fica no terceiro andar. Molly, você chamaria o James e Victoire?  
Todos ficaram intrigados com a convocação e os demais seguiram em direção do Grande Salão.  
- Esperem os outros e estejam em minha sala o mais rápido possível! - disse Gui se dirigindo as escadas.  
- O que será que aconteceu? - perguntou Albus.  
- Acho que tem a ver comigo... - respondeu Louis desconfiado.  
- Mas você já não está sendo punido Louis, com a detenção? - questionou Rose.  
- Vamos esperar para ver... - falou Mini. - Lá vem o James, só falta a Victoire e a Molly.  
Quando James chegou perto, encarou Mini, depois Louis e disse com raiva:  
- Vassourinha dedo duro!  
E Albus e Rose foram segurar Mini para evitar mais brigas e logo chegaram Molly e Victoire.  
- Escutem aqui vocês. - disse Vic que acabava de alcançar o grupo. - Se meu pai chamou todos nós é porque tem algo acontecendo. Mini e Louis, nem preciso lembrar vocês dos nossos problemas, não é?  
- O que tá acontecendo? - perguntou Molly e Rose juntas.  
- É um problema dos Delacour, se papai está chamando, talvez eles exponha a vocês. Se não fizer, então é porque temos que continuar mantendo segredo. - explicou Vic. - Vamos logo!  
O grupo seguiu até a sala do prof. de DCAT no terceiro andar e bateram na porta ao chegar.  
- Entrem! - disse Gui e ao entrar todos virão o tio Harry sentado em uma das cadeiras.  
- Eu vou te esperar na casa dos Black, Harry. - disse Gui indo para chaminé.  
James correu de encontro ao seu pai e Albus o seguiu timidamente, os demais tentaram se acomodar na sala.  
- Pai, porque o senhor está aqui? - perguntou James.  
- Para ajudar meu sobrinho Louis. - disse Harry e James ficou todo desconcertado e os outros com um sorriso no rosto.  
- James, será que não dá para você ser mais adulto e parar de implicar com seu irmão e seus primos? - repreendeu Harry.  
- Foi só uma brincadeira,... eles não tem senso de humor... - resmungou James.  
- Eu espero que essas desavenças entre todos vocês acabem a partir de agora, visto que nossa família vai passar por alguns problemas... Eu espero que vocês se unam e se protejam. - explicou Harry.  
- Mas o que tá havendo padrinho? - perguntou Rose.  
- Primeiramente, Louis, eu e seu pai achamos que seria melhor contar aos seus primos o que está acontecendo, já que o Ministério vai expor de qualquer maneira... - ia falando Harry mais foi interrompido por Louis.  
- Eles vão vim me examinar?  
- Sim Louis, mas não se preocupe, você não está sozinho e acredito que seus primos e irmãs vão protege-lo. Posso contar seus segredos a eles? - perguntou Harry e Louis concordou com a cabeça. - Eu preciso que vocês me ajudem a proteger Louis aqui em Hogwarts, da imprensa e do preconceito que surgirá.  
- Preconceito? - perguntou Molly, mas Rose a repreendeu por interromper. Harry sorriu, sua afilhada não era muito diferente da mãe.  
- Em breve, virá a tona alguns dons que Louis tem e que nós mantínhamos segredos. Isso porque Louis é veela como a Fleur.  
- Ele é um veela? - perguntou James surpreso e Mini encarou James com muita raiva.  
- Sim, um meio veela, como Fleur e depois de hoje, temos razões para crer que ele também pode ser magids.  
- O que é magids? - perguntou Albus.  
- Bruxos que fazem magia sem varinha... - respondeu Rose.  
- Exatamente! - confirmou Harry. - Ambos os dons são de controle do Ministério da Magia e por isso, auditores do Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas viram a Hogwarts examinar e registrar Louis com as habilidades que tiver.  
- Mas eu sempre li que somente mulheres podem ser veela? - perguntou Rose.  
- Isso é parcialmente verdade, - começou Harry. - Na verdade, as sacerdotisas veela costumam sacrificar meninos veela.  
Todos ficaram assustados, e Rose e Molly levaram a mão a boca.  
- As sacerdotisas francesas expulsarão os Delacour e Depaul da França porque eles não entregaram a localização de Louis e por isso elas estão aqui. Ou seja, Charlotte e Christine estão numa situação complicada também.  
- As sacerdotisas veela querem matar o Louis? - perguntou Albus.  
- Ainda não sabemos, mas é claro que não vai conseguir... Porque estamos muito bem protegidos. - garantiu Harry.  
- O que podemos fazer? - perguntou James.  
- Isso é um sinal que existe um homem dentro de você, James? - perguntou Harry e todos riram.  
- Eu ainda não sei porque o Louis ficou tão chateado porque eu chamei ele de vassoura, se ao menos fosse de sonserino... - respondeu James e Mini o fuzilou com os olhos.  
- Nós dispensamos sua ajuda James. - falou Mini. - E não precisa se preocupar tio Harry. Se todos ficarem sabendo que Louis é veela, metade da Sonserina ira vigia-lo e protege-lo. Já fazemos isso e se nós o perdemos de vista hoje, foi porque apenas eu e um monitor sabemos que Louis corre riscos. Mas depois do que aconteceu hoje, conseguimos convencer aos demais sem contar que Louis é veela.  
- Impressionante Dominique, eu sempre acompanhei sua luta em proteger seu irmão, desde os nove anos você se tornou o maior escudo que Louis poderia ter. - Elogiou Harry e todos olharam para Mini que ficou vermelha, como de costume. - Você tem muita sorte de ter Mini como irmã Louis. Quem é esse monitor que sabe que Louis é veela?  
- O nome dele é San Miller,- respondeu Louis, visto que Mini de repente ficou muda. - Meu colega de quarto. Ele sempre está por perto para me ajudar e proteger.  
- Um sonserino preconceituoso, isso sim, vive por ai chamando alunos de sangue-ruim... - comentou Victoire.  
- Não fale do que você não sabe Vic, ele é nascido trouxa, e para nós sonserinos, a expressão sangue ruim tem outro significado. - defendeu Mini.  
- Só existe um significado Dominique, e é o preconceito. - revidou Vic.  
- Ok! Vamos parar, talvez eu possa esclarecer isso melhor... - disse Harry. - Me corrija se eu estiver errado Mini, mas dentro da Sonserina, os alunos são divididos em sangue puro ou sangue ruim. Os sangues ruins são os nascidos trouxas ou aqueles que não tem preconceito, os demais são sangues puros. Estou certo?  
- Sim... - respondeu Mini e Louis imaginando como seu tio sabia disso.  
- Por hora, mantenham o segredo entre nós, quer dizer, podem contar aos gêmeos Scamander, mas guardem o segredo. E espero que ao menos vocês não estejam no grupo que vai implicar com Louis porque ele é veela, mas sim no que vai defende-lo. Entendido James?  
- Sim, entendi. - respondeu James.  
- Podem ir... Mas eu quero falar com você Dominique... Mais um pouco. - pediu Harry, que se despedia de seus filhos e sobrinhos.  
- Eu posso ficar também? - pediu Louis.

- Sim! - disse Harry e quando todos saíram disse. - Louis, você anda utilizando alguma magia para encobri os seus dons? - Louis olhou desconfiado para Harry, que continuou. - Dá última vez que nos vimos eu precisei praticar oclumência para ficar perto de você e agora eu não estou... - dizia Harry mai foi interrompido por Mini.  
- Tio Harry, eu lhe imploro que não conte para o papai, mas não tinha como Louis conviver com outros meninos sem aprender a controlar seus dons veela.  
- Deixa eu adivinhar, você deu a ele um livro com essa informação? - perguntou Harry.  
- Pegamos escondido da mamãe... - disse Mini desconfiada...  
- Louis não pode aprender magia veela Dominique. - disse Harry.  
- Mas são só três exercícios de controle. - se explicou Louis. - para inibir o cheiro, o canto e a beleza. E o da beleza eu nunca consegui praticar.  
- Quer dizer que existe esses exercícios e sua mãe não lhe ensinou? - perguntou Harry.  
- Mamãe não pode, seria um ato real de traição as Deusas Celta,... Não que eu acredite nelas,... - explicou Mini. - É melhor ela não saber tio, assim, o Louis aprende a controlar seus dons e minha mão não trai oficialmente Deusa nenhuma.  
- Tudo bem, mas eu vou ter que contar ao Gui.  
- Papai conta tudo pra mamãe, o senhor não pode guarda esse segredo só entre nós? - pediu Mini.  
- Faremos o seguinte, acho que você não precisa mais do livro, não é Louis? - perguntou Harry.  
- Não preciso... - Lamentou Louis.  
- Então, você vai buscar o livro e traga o Sr. Miller com você. - disse Harry a Louis. - Se ele quiser nos ajudar, é claro!  
- Ele já está ajudando desde que eu entrei aqui – respondeu Mini, tentando ficar sem expressões faciais.  
Quando Louis saiu, Harry fez Mini se sentar na cedeira ao lado da sua e começou a conversa que desejava.  
- Mini, eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa, mas não acho que seja bom para Louis saber... Será que nós dois podemos ter um segredo? Sem que Louis saiba? - perguntou Harry.  
- Eu posso sim. - respondeu Mini. - As veela começaram a atacar, não é?  
- Não, é outra coisa... Esse Miller está ajudando Louis só por sua causa? - perguntou Harry.

Mini foi surpreendida com a pergunta, mas tentou responder sem transparecer seu constrangimento...  
- Não... Ele defende uma causa... Quer mudar a visão que os bruxos tem dos Sonserinos e acredita que Louis pode ajudá-lo de alguma forma.  
- De que forma Mini? Eu não consigo imaginar como... Acho que só com o tempo esse preconceito pode se extinguir.  
- Mas tem vários amigos nossos que já saíram da Sonserina e não consegue bons empregos e oportunidades. Muitos foram os melhores alunos de Hogwarts.  
- Eu fiquei sabendo desses casos, é terrível... Mas acho que Louis não vai ajudar muito na imagem da Sonserina, muito pelo contrário, acho que isso pode levar a mais descriminação...  
- O senhor não podia nos ajudar, o senhor é um herói...  
- Posso sim, se vocês descobrirem como eu posso ajudar, é só me pedir.  
- Pelo seu apoio, todos os sangues ruins são capazes até de caçar as sacerdotisas veela... - disse Mini rindo. - Mas qual é o segredo.  
- Dominique,... O mal e o bem sempre caminham juntos, e o destino sempre nos coloca em situações onde temos que escolher entre vários caminhos. Fazer essas escolhas nem sempre é fácil e descobrir quais delas levam a luz e quais levam as trevas, é o nosso maior desafio. As sacerdotisas veela querem matar Louis porque acreditam que ele escolherá caminhos que o levará as trevas, mas eu e você sabemos que Louis pode seguir o caminho da luz tanto quanto os das trevas.  
- É essa a profecia das sacerdotisas veela? - perguntou Mini e Harry se surpreendeu.  
- Onde você ouviu falar de profecia?  
- Miller comprou um livro de culto as Deusas Celtas e descobriu que quem segue esses costumes, costumam se guiar por profecias. Ele acha que as sacerdotisas só agiriam quando tivessem uma profecia.  
- Profecias podem ser muito perigosas quando acreditamos nela Dominique, eu lhe garanto por experiência própria. Eu quero que você esqueça essa palavra e o seu significado. Afinal, não temos conhecimento de profecia nenhuma. - afirmou Harry. - Se concentre em estar perto sempre que seu irmão precisar, como sempre fez. Que esteja disposta a ajudá-lo a fazer as escolhas que garantam que ele provará a todos que um Sonserino pode ser um bom homem como qualquer outro. Entendeu o que estou lhe pedindo?  
- Que eu o oriente a fazer as boas escolhas?  
- Exatamente, e que dê o exemplo. Você se tornou a heroína de seu irmão desde o dia que prometeu protege-lo.  
- Eu farei isso, mas porque o Miller?  
- Porque ninguém mais do que ele, em toda Hogwarts está tão perto de Louis. - explicou Harry. - Eu preciso que ele me prometa fazer o mesmo... Em troca... - falava Harry mas Mini interrompeu.  
- Tio Harry, Miller fará isso sem precisar de nada em troca, eu lhe asseguro. Ele pode se ofender se o senhor lhe oferecer algo,... sabe, ele é bem moralista. - disse Mini dando um sorriso de canto, quando Miller e Louis entraram.  
- Olá Sr. Miller! - disse Harry se levantando e estendendo a mão. - Me falaram muito bem de você...  
- É um prazer enorme lhe conhecer pessoalmente Sr. Potter. - disse Miller.  
Harry riu, pegou o livro da mão de Louis e disse.  
- Bom, então, temos um acordo... Eu não conto nada sobre esse livro e você me promete agora, Louis, que não vai mais estudar magia veela, nada mais além do que esses três exercícios de controle? - perguntou Harry.  
- Sim, eu lhe dou minha palavra tio Harry! - disse Louis.  
- Bom garoto... - disse Harry assanhando o cabelo do sobrinho. - Então vocês poderiam me deixar a sós com o Sr. Miller? - Pediu Harry, e Mini arrastou Louis para fora da sala e ambos ficaram perto da escada esperando Miller.

**7.2 O Guardião**

- Sr. Miller,... - começou Harry. - Sente-se! - disse apontando uma cadeira. - Eu pedi que você viesse aqui para eu lhe pedir um favor...  
- Eu estou sabendo que o Louis é veela Sr. Potter, Dominique me contou. - explicou Miller. - Eu faço parte de um extenso grupo de sonserinos que são amigos e que se protegem. Eu disse a eles que Louis precisa de uma atenção maior e depois do que aconteceu hoje, todos concordaram em protege-lo.  
- Dominique me contou... - explicou Harry.  
- Eu sei que o senhor tem todo o direito de desconfiar de sonserinos, mas acredite que somos uma família de bruxos do bem e que Louis não podia está num lugar mais seguro.  
- Uma família chamada de sangues ruins? - perguntou Harry como quem desaprova o nome. Miller prendeu o riso e respondeu.  
- Sr. Potter, não podia ser outro nome, os outros sonserinos nos chamam assim... - percebeu que não convenceu e continuou. - Imagine que você é bruxo, cujo os pais são trouxas e que você entre numa escola, e vá para uma casa que todos lhe espancam e o chamam de sangue ruim. Essa foi a minha recepção em Hogwarts.  
- Foi sua a ideia de dividir a casa em dois grupos? - perguntou Harry que queria confirma a história que Gui lhe contou.  
- Eu incentivei a todos os nascidos trouxas a revidar e a se unir formando um grupo e com a ajuda de Gambell, conseguimos convencer a diretora a usar essa divisão para os dormitórios também. Entramos em um acordo, e a cada ano, o monitor chefe é de um grupo e sempre tem dois monitores de cada grupo. Fizemos acordos de paz, e hoje temos uma convivência mais civilizada.  
- Mas o senhor não notou que os alunos fora da Sonserina vê de forma negativa a expressão "sangue ruim"? - perguntou Harry e Miller viu que tinha que se esforçar mais para convencê-lo.  
- O meu sangue tem gosto horrível Sr. Potter e sei que os de todos os alunos de Hogwarts também são tão ruins quanto o meu. O nosso ideal, de um grupo de nascidos trouxas que tem apenas três bruxos puro sangue como membros, os seus sobrinhos e o Malfoy, é que todos vejam o que nos torna igual e não o que nos torna diferentes.  
- Belo discurso! Mas os bruxos ainda sentem traumas dessa expressão,... Entendo que você não é capaz de compreender que esse é um péssimo nome para um grupo tão nobre, simplesmente porque você não viveu os tempos de guerra. - falou Harry, e quando Miller ia tentando se explicar, Harry interrompeu para completar. - Espero que você saiba que já provei meu sangue,.. sabe ele é horrível!... - brincou Harry querendo tranquilizar Miller que já estava bem nervoso. - Tem muito amor, é verdade... Estou vivo por conta dele, tenho que admitir... Mas o gosto é muito ruim!  
- Eu não posso mais mudar isso, talvez eu acabasse com a esperança de muitos... Como se desistisse...  
- Então lute e pode contar comigo, eu não sou a favor de nenhum tipo de descriminação. Um dos homens mais corajosos que conheci foi um sonserino,.. - e sorrindo Harry completou. - O diretor Severus Prince Snape.  
- Isso não está nos livros de história – brincou Miller.  
- Você tem muito dele, inteligência e coragem são bons exemplos, mas o seu bom humor e simpatia o difere. O torna alguém melhor... - disse Harry mudando de expressão para uma mais céria. - Você guardaria um segredo de Dominique e Louis?  
- Depende Sr. Potter, eles são meus amigos... - Miller deu uma pausa e continuou. - O senhor me diz o que é, e se for algo que eu não consiga guardar sigilo, eu retiro as minhas memórias e lhe entrego.  
Harry suspirou, não esperava essa resposta, o que isso queria dizer?  
- Você tem habilidades com os feitiços de memória? - Harry quis sondar mais.  
- Eu estudo a arte da mente desde cedo. Ler mentes foi algo que eu fazia espontaneamente desde criança. - explicou Miller. Mas desde que entrei em Hogwarts, eu passei a só pratico legilimência com quem me permite.  
- Você já leu a mente de Louis?  
- Impossível acessar a mente de Louis sem cair no seu encanto veela. Louis é para mim um desafio de oclumência. - brincou Miller.  
- Ele é um desafio de oclumência para qualquer bruxo. - brincou Harry, que resolveu confiar a Miller o segredo. - Eu posso dizer meu segredo então? - Miller concordou com um aceno e Harry continuou. - A partir de agora o senhor tirará suas memórias se não quiser continuar, está bem?  
- Sim, pode contar. - confirmou Miller.  
- Existe uma profecia que só as sacerdotisas veela conhecem e nós não. - disse Harry.  
- Tem a ver com a cultura Celta? - perguntou Miller.  
- O que você sabe sobre "O mundo Subterrâneo" na cultura Celta? - questionou Harry.  
- Que os Deus Celtas consideram três mundo: o dos Mortais, o Subterrâneo e o "Outro Mundo". Estou certo?  
- Eu desconheço por completo essa cultura, fale-me você. - disse Harry em tom casual que deixou o jovem bruxo impressionado. - O mundo Subterrâneo é uma especie de inferno para os Celtas?  
- Não se pode comparar o Mundo Subterrâneo como o conceito comum de inferno, assim como, o Outro Mundo também não é algo como paraíso. - esclareceu Miller.  
- E como é o mundo subterrâneo?  
- Segundo um livro que li, não é um lugar espiritual, como na cultura Cristã, mas sim um lugar físico, com a localização desconhecida, que é guardado por um Cérbero.  
- Um cão de três cabeças? - Harry achou graça, pois a primeira vez que se deparou com um Cérbero, ele guardava a pedra filosofal.  
- Sim, - sorriu Miller, e continuou. - O Mundo Subterrâneo é a morada de um Deus, o rei Arawn, que possui um séquito de demônios como servos.  
- Você acredita nisso? - questionou Harry.  
- Se me surgir provas de que é verdade sim, mas enquanto não, eu acho que são apenas lendas de uma cultura em extinção.  
- Então porque se aprofundou tanto nesse assunto? - Harry perguntou intrigado.  
- Porque Salazar Slytherin era um druida, um sacerdote do templo de Magia Celta, e eu fiz um vasto estudo sobre ele, em busca de pistas que me levassem a compreender quem ele foi e porque odiava os trouxas.  
- Miller, o fato de Salazar Slytherin odiar os trouxas não é uma lenda,... Eu mesmo entrei na câmera secreta, matei o basilisco que clamava pelo sangue dos nascidos trouxas e quase morri com minha esposa por conta disso.  
- Entendo,... Eu não esperava descobrir que ele fosse uma boa pessoa, - mentiu Miller. - O que eu busco são provas de que a Casa da Sonserina deveria ser extinta como as demais casas também. Nenhum de nós concorda com essa divisão... e o Chapéu Seletor ainda vai acabar sendo destruído por um sonserino revoltado. - brincou Miller, tirando umas boas risadas de Harry.  
- Eu acho que isso quebraria o encanto de Hogwarts, seu diferencial, eu prefiro lutar pela mudança de comportamento e visão de todos nós bruxos. - defendeu Harry.  
- Qual é a profecia afinal? - Miller perguntou.  
- Não faço ideia... - disse Harry. - Apenas sabemos que as sacerdotisas temem que Louis se transforme no Deus do Subterrâneo quando se transformar em fênix.  
- Fênix existem mesmo? - questionou Miller. - Eu acho que são seres tão lendários quanto o Deus Subterrâneo e o Cérbero.  
- Qual é a lenda da fênix entre os Celtas? - questionou Harry.  
- O livro não fala sobre fênix... Os druidas não registravam sua cultura em livros, a divulgação da cultura era puramente verbal. Por isso, existe poucos registros... Pode ser que os Celtas, como os Gregos e orientais tivessem uma lenda...  
- Fênix existem, eu mesmo conheci uma, e a pena dela está aqui no núcleo de minha varinha... E quanto ao Cérbere, o prof. Hagrid já teve um, e eu tive o desprazer de conhecê-lo também. - comentou Harry. - Mas, de qualquer modo, não faz sentido... Quer dizer, não existe nenhuma ligação entre o Deus Arawn e seus demônios com uma criatura tão pura quanto uma fênix, existe?  
- Acho que não! - afirmou Miller.  
- Sem contar que vai de encontro as leis da transfiguração humana, que diz que bruxos só podem se transformar em animais não mágicos. - comentou Harry e Miller concordou.  
- Bem, já que o senhor está tão convencido quanto eu que não temos com que nos preocupar. - brincou Harry, - acho que podemos guarda esse segredo entre nós, não é?  
- Claro que sim! - disse Miller. - Mas porque o senhor queria que eu soubesse então?  
Harry deu um pedaço de papel a Miller dizendo.  
- Se vocês precisarem de algo, principalmente meus sobrinhos, esse é meu endereço. Você agora sabe onde eu moro e pode usar a rede de flu para chegar em minha casa. - Miller olhava para o papel em sua mão sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. - Você divide o quarto com o Louis, não é?  
- A Casa das Vassouras. - as palavras saíram da boca de Miller sem ele pensar e Harry riu.  
- Me avise se algo acontecer com o Louis,... A qualquer hora.


	8. Em busca da União

_Trailer no Youtube - Código: gV90AkiBDeU_

**8 Em busca da União**

**8.1 As Alianças**

Miller saiu da sala do prof. Weasley sem acreditar no que acabará de acontecer, pois não só conheceu o bruxo mais famoso de todos os tempos, mas também, conversou e discutiu assuntos com ele. Harry Potter havia lhe confidenciado um segredo e dado o endereço de sua casa, que provavelmente estava com o feitiço Fidelius. Um bruxo muito simpático e humilde, visto a posição dele, pensou Miller. Quando chegou nas escadas viu que Mini e Louis o esperava.  
- O que ele queria com você? - perguntou Louis que se sentia excluído pelo seu tio. Miller logo percebeu isso, até mesmo na Mini e resolveu disfarçar.  
- Primeiramente, ele queria saber se eu era confiável, me fez várias perguntas e não gostou do nosso nome "sangues ruins".  
- Eu te avisei... - comentou Mini.  
- Mas eu expliquei que não dá mais para mudar e ele concordou... E ofereceu ajuda... - disse Miller passando entre os dois e começando a descer as escadas. - O Barth não vai acreditar nisso!  
- Ele me disse também... - disse Mini que não queria ficar por baixo.  
- Mas, para que ele queria saber se podia confiar em você? - questionou Louis.  
- Para me dar o endereço dele, caso vocês precisem de alguma coisa, "a qualquer hora"... - riu alto Miller.  
- Tio Harry deu endereço dele a você? - Louis ficou surpreso.  
- Queria que fosse o papai a te tratar tão bem... - Mini comentou desanimada.  
- Quem sabe o seu tio não limpa minha barra com seu pai? - perguntou Miller abraçando Mini. Louis, que estava atrás do casal, passou para frente, atravessando os dois.  
- Eu pensei que você já tinha superado o ciúme Louis? - repreendeu Mini. Louis parou de descer as escadas e virou-se para Mini e Miller.  
- Se vocês afirmam para o papai que são só amigos, ao menos mantenham esse comportamento fora da Sonserina. - reclamou Louis.  
- Louis, - começou Miller – Nós somos só amigos, dentro e fora da Sonserina, e eu não sabia que amigos não podiam se abraçar em público...  
- Mas é claro que amigos podem se abraçar em público. - falou Mini abraçando Miller novamente. - Beijar é que seria algo que só namorados fazem... - Louis voltou a descer as escadas com raiva. - E só não somos namorados porque você San tem medo do papai.  
- Eu não tenho medo do seu pai Mini. - se defendeu Miller.  
- Então porque você não é capaz de mentir para ele? - perguntou Mini e Louis olhou novamente para trás para ouvir a resposta.  
- Justamente porque eu não tenho MEDO de dizer a verdade ao meu futuro sogro. - Miller disse ironicamente, mas não convenceu os Weasley. - O pai de vocês espera que eu seja um bruxo de má índole, eu tenho que ser duas vezes mais honesto que qualquer outro bruxo para um grifinório só porque sou um sonserino.  
- Isso é injusto! - bradou Mini.  
- Vamos logo, se não perdemos o almoço... - chamou Louis.

Ao chegarem no Grande Salão, encontraram os outros sonserinos membros do conselho, além de Malfoy e Megan, todos juntos e almoçando e conversando. Miller e Mini foram logo contando o que aconteceu e Louis sentou ao lado de Megan.  
- Megan... Você poderia me mostrar suas anotações da aula de poções que eu perdi? - pediu Louis.  
- Claro, eu anotei tudo que consegui compreender, eu achei muito difícil. - Megan disse entregando seu caderno de anotações.  
- Já disse que é só uma questão de costume... - observou Malfoy.  
- Você fala assim porque seu pai é porcionista e você cresceu em um laboratório. - disse Megan.  
Louis percebeu logo que eles já eram bem amigos e que estava totalmente por fora. Resolveu se enturmar.  
- E seu pai Megan, o que ele faz?  
- Ele é empresário... Ele investe dinheiro em imóveis e na bolsa de valores trouxa, tem muitas ações...  
- Meu pai também faz isso, só que no nosso mundo bruxo... Papai não vive do salário de porcionista do St. Mungus, ele trabalha por prazer mesmo. - explicou Malfoy.  
- Que legal! - disse Louis. - Meu pai também trabalhava com investimentos bancários antes de se torna professor de DCAT.  
Megan de repente começou a rir e Malfoy parece que se lembrou do que ele ria e começou a rir também e Louis ficou todo por fora.  
- Que foi? - perguntou Louis ficando vermelho.  
- Quando seu pai te viu desmaiado na aula... - Megan começou a rir e Malfoy continuou.  
- Ele disse: "É proibido dormir em minha aula aluno!" - Malfoy imitou Gui, e até os outros alunos que não estavam na conversa, perceberam que Malfoy imitava o prof. Weasley.  
- Quando o prof. Weasley disse isso? - perguntou Pearson.  
- Quando Louis estava desmaiado na aula... - respondeu Megan ainda rindo e todos riram também.  
De repente, chegou um grupo de alunos formados por Weasley, Potter e Scamander.  
- Louis, Mini, nós queríamos conversar com vocês agora a tarde... - disse Molly.  
- Vamos ter uma reunião Louis... - lembrou Mini.  
- Achamos que o nosso tio... - Molly deu uma pausa para que todos entendesse de qual tio se referia. - havia pedido para que a gente se unisse...  
- Acho que ele se referia a formamos um grupo. - completou James encarando Mini.  
- Nós já temos um! - respondeu Mini no mesmo tom de voz.  
- Você não precisa fazer parte se não quiser Dominique, estamos chamando o Louis. - aumentou o tom de voz James.  
- Já chega! - interveio Miller. - Porque não fazemos uma só reunião, todos nós, afinal o assunto é o mesmo e os membros do nosso conselho também saberão do que vocês sabem.  
- Você contou a ele sua traidora! - James repreendeu Mini.  
- Não, quem contou foi o seu pai! - revidou Mini. - E não acho uma boa ideia nos juntarmos.  
Enquanto a briga rolava, Malfoy sugeriu a Louis que levasse todos para um lugar seguro e desabitado, por exemplo, o banheiro da Murta que Geme.  
- Mas eu acho uma ótima ideia... - interveio Louis. - Quem quiser falar comigo estarei no banheiro da Murta que Geme daqui a meia hora.  
- Já tá ficando metido, não é Louis? Igual a sua irmã. - comentou James e parece que seus primos concordaram com o comentário.  
- Tem muita coisa que vocês não sabe, acho que podemos nos ajudar mais se nos unirmos. - se defendeu Louis. - Se não der certo eu farei parte dos dois grupos.  
- Cuidado com quem você se alia Louis! - advertiu James.  
Os primos de Louis se afastaram enquanto Barth, Mini e Miller brigavam de um lado.  
- Acho que foi uma péssima ideia pedir para eles se encontrar lá no banheiro da Murta, desculpa Louis. - disse Malfoy.  
- Eu não acho, Miller também quer isso. Eu acho que meus primos tem muito a oferecer ao nosso conselho. - comentou Louis.  
- Você já faz parte do conselho? - perguntou Megan.  
- Ainda não, se eu puder fazer uma coisa, então eu entro no conselho e vocês entram comigo, vocês querem? - perguntou Louis.  
- Sim. - disse Malfoy com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Isso ia ser tão emocionante! - comentou Megan. - Não que você não tenha tornado nossas vidas emocionantes Louis... - E ao perceber o duplo sentido de seu comentário e que Malfoy estava rindo, Megan desconversou com um sorriso amarelo. - Digo, com relação as suas confusões em Hogwarts.  
- Então, eu vou falar com o Miller e passo aqui para ir com vocês até o banheiro. - respondeu Louis sem entender a graça, talvez só fizesse sentido para eles que se conhecem, pensou.

- Miller, eu posso falar com você? - perguntou Louis e Miller concordou. - Você está pensando no mesmo que eu estou pensando?  
- Infelizmente não posso ler sua mente Louis... Mas acredito que você já tenha percebido que precisamos nos unir, só tem um problema.  
- Qual?  
- E se ao ler aquele livro... - começou Barth. - Descobrirmos que Salazar é pior do que todos pensam que ele é, isso não vai piorá a nossa imagem ao invés de ajudar? - perguntou Barth.  
- Se Louis puder ler o livro, e se encontrarmos provas que Salazar fez a câmera secreta com má intensão, então podemos entrar com um processo judicial de danos morais para todos os nascidos trouxas que passaram pela Sonserina e pedir o fim da Casa legalmente. - explicou Miller.  
- É Barth, o Gambell já nos disse que precisamos de provas reais de que a câmera secreta foi obra única e exclusivamente do fundador da Casa Sonserina, e que ele a construiu com a intensão de matar sangues ruins, para valer o processo...  
- Mas onde aquele grifinório metido entra? - perguntou Barth.  
- Nós temos que ter testemunhas fora da Sonserina, senão podem achar que é uma armação. - explicou Miller. - Ele é um Potter!  
- O maldito Chapéu Seletor nos deu o livro, não é possível que ele não admita isso no tribunal... É da vez que toco fogo nele! - reclamou Barth.  
- Contaremos a eles sobre o livro e tudo mais que for necessário sobre o feitiço Fidelius, e Louis será o fiel do segredo. - explicou Miller.  
- Mas porque ele, porque não você que é o senhor oclumência? - perguntou ironicamente Barth.  
- Quando você souber dos outros segredos Barth, vai entender porque. - disse Miller.

Alguns minutos depois...  
Um grupo de sonserinos estavam sentados no chão dentro do banheiro da Murta que Geme. Pearson e Hall brigaram com a Murta e ela saiu chorando pela privada.  
- Vai demorar dias para ela voltar aqui. - comentou Pearson limpando as mãos.  
- Quando ela sai pela descarga, ela vai para o Lago e demora a voltar. - explicou Hall.  
- Por segurança, eu e o Louis vamos tentar ouvir sons mediúnicos, ooohhh! - brincou Miller, e todos riam, mas Louis não.  
- Não vi graça nenhuma!  
- O Malfoy e a Hunter vão fazer parte do Conselho também?... - perguntou Barth. - Não que eu seja contra, mas tem muitos alunos do sexto e quinto ano que imploram a nos por isso e já acham que nós estamos sendo "sangues puros" demais ao adicionar os Weasley.  
- Eu entendo Miller, mas agora nós vamos ter que ser mais políticos... - explicou Miller. - Se Louis entrar, então Malfoy e Megan também entram.  
- E os outros que estamos esperando? - perguntou Pearson.  
- Eles querem formar um grupo próprio, algo como a Armada de Dumbledore que meus tios criaram quando estavam em Hogwarts... - explicou Mini.  
- Acho que era isso que tio Harry vei pedir a gente, em outras palavras. - comentou Louis. - Mini, se não pudermos fazer um grupo só, então eu e você estaremos nos dois grupos, não é?  
- Faremos um grupo só com outro nome. - disse Miller, compreendendo a implicância do Sr. Potter com o nome sangue ruim. - Eu agora entendi porque ele implicou com o nosso nome... Ele queria que nós criássemos um grupo com outro nome, um menos traumático para os bruxos que passaram pela guerra. Acho que ele não queria que eu mudasse o nome, mas sim que eu criasse um novo grupo com um nome melhor.  
- Ele lhe pediu que criássemos um grupo? - perguntou Mini.  
- Não Mini, ele sugeriu a vocês que se unissem e disse que apoiava o nosso grupo, que tinha uma causa nobre, mas que tinha um nome não apropriado... - concluía Miller. - Logo, ele esperava que criássemos um novo grupo com um novo nome e que defendesse as duas causas.  
- Posso dá minha opinião? - perguntou Malfoy.  
- Pode... - respondeu alguns...  
- Papai trabalha com vários grifinórios, lufos e corvinais no St. Mungus e sempre diz que quando ele tem uma boa ideia e realmente quer que ela seja colocada em prática, ele tem que apresentar como sendo ideia deles. - disse Malfoy tirando boas gargalhadas de todos e de repente o outro grupo chegou.  
Albus, Rose, Molly, Larcon, Lysander e James entraram no banheiro da Murta que Geme e os outros foram parando de rir. Fez um silêncio e James começou.  
- Nós vamos fazer um grupo Louis, você vai com a gente ou não? - perguntou James.  
- Eu falei com o Sr. Potter. - começou Miller. - E contei a ele que tínhamos um grupo, que se chama de sangues ruins e que tinha o objetivo de lutar contra o preconceito que afeta os Sonserinos. Disse também, que estamos todos protegendo Louis desde que ele entrou em nosso grupo. Seu pai concordou, gostou de tudo, menos do nome.  
- Óbvio não! - falou Molly.  
- Acreditamos que ele queria que todos nós formássemos um grupo só, com outro nome... - comentou Louis.  
- Eu não entendo como vocês querem proteger um sonserino se vocês não gostam de sonserinos. - retrucou Mini.  
- Eu não tenho nada contra a sonserinos! - bradou Albus. - E sei que papai também não tem, porque ele me disse.  
- Eu também concordo que unidos seremos mais fortes. - disse Rose e Lysander concordou.  
- James, vamos ao menos tentar? - sugeriu Larcon.  
- Com o Miller como líder? - perguntou em tom irônico James.  
- James, você ainda está muito por fora do que está acontecendo aqui para ser o líder. - disse Mini calmamente, como quem quer dar uma trégua. - Tio Harry não te contou todos os problemas de Louis... Sem contar que nós queremos unir o nosso Conselho de Sangues Ruins a esse novo grupo, então, nós queríamos uma aliança com vocês para lutar por duas causas.  
- Eu não vou me aliar a sonserinos. - respondeu amargamente James.  
- A outra causa é pelo fim do preconceito que existe contra os sonserinos? - perguntou Rose.  
- É sim Rose, você não quer unir-se a nós? - perguntou Mini.  
- Sim, eu quero participar! - afirmou Rose.  
- Eu também! - disseram Albus, Lysander e Larcon juntos.  
- Molly? - pediu Mini.  
- Certo, mas eu não vou sair por ai chamando ninguém com aquele palavrão. - disse Molly. - Estou dentro!  
- James? - pediu Louis. - Seu pai nos sugeriu isso,... Vai ser legal,... Juro que depois que contarmos o nosso segredo, você não vai se arrepender...  
- Vamos James! - pediu Molly e depois Albus.  
- Tá certo, mais quem vai ser o lider? - perguntou James.  
- O Miller, porque ele é o mais experiente dentre todos nós. - afirmou Louis.  
- Victoire também é, ela disse para formamos o grupo e chamarmos ela. - disse James.  
- James, ela nem se deu o trabalho de vir aqui com vocês. Vic se acha muito adulta, deve tá achando isso tudo muito infantil. - explicou Louis.  
- Tudo bem! - disse James, pois sabia que Vic realmente tinha feito descaso, quanto a criação do grupo e os outros já tinham se aliados ao sonserinos, se não cedesse ficaria sozinho.

**8.2 Primeira Reunião**

- Precisamos de um secretário para fazer a ata, alguém se dispõe? - perguntou Miller.  
- Eu adoraria! - respondeu rápido Rose e os primos balançaram a cabeça rindo.  
- O cargo é seu! - disse Miller enquanto Rose tirava um caderno de sua bolsa.  
- Hoje, 3 de Setembro de 2017, inicia-se a primeira reunião da aliança de bruxos em prol da proteção de Louis Weasley e da luta pelo fim do preconceito contra os sonserinos. Em pauta na reunião teremos: 1. Revelação dos Segredos sobre o feitiço Fidelius, para que todos estejam ciente dos nossos problemas e ações, 2. Definição do nome da nossa aliança, 3. Eleição do Líder, 4. Criação dos Cargos. 5. Planejamento das nossas futuras ações.  
- Tudo isso? - perguntou Rose, e todos olharam de Rose para Miller como quem acompanha a localização de um balaço.  
- Bem, faremos hoje o que der, mas o primeiro ponto é essencial que se faça hoje, pois é a partir dele que vamos todos nos unir. - explicou Miller.  
- Então comecem! - falou James.  
- Louis, como eu vou lançar o feitiço e estou por dentro de todos os acontecimentos, segredos, posso contá-los? - perguntou Miller e James o olhou desconfiado.  
- Sim, eu não conseguiria explicar tudo. - disse Louis, o que não melhorou em nada a expressão de James.  
- Primeiramente, como alguns de vocês já sabem, Louis é veela. - disse Miller e quando Barth ia interromper, Miller completou. - Eu vou explicar tudo em mínimos detalhes e por fim vem as perguntas... Ele herdou esse dom de sua mãe e esse dom tem várias implicações. A mais grave é que se trata de um conjunto de dons femininos. Existem um grupo de sacerdotisas veela, que cultuam as deusas celta, e controlam todas as veela.  
- Que tipo de controle? - perguntou James.  
- Se você fizer magia com sua varinha fora de Hogwarts, o Ministério saberá e mandará uma carta para seus pais. Quando você é magids, isto é, bruxos que não precisam de varinha para fazer a magia como Louis, o Ministério não sabe que ele fez magia. Porque o rastro está ligado as varinhas. No caso de veela, mesmo que não seja magids, elas podem produzir tempestades como Louis fez hoje, e por conta disso, as sacerdotisas registram as veela para ter um controle de sua magia sem ser pelas varinhas. Louis é magids e veela, e portanto terá que ser registrado no Ministério da Magia.  
- Licença Miller, acho que agora já posso explicar porque Victoire não pode participar de nosso grupo. Ela é veela e registrada pelas sacerdotisas veela francesas, e mesmo sem querer, ela pode está sendo monitorada pelas veela, assim como Charlotte e Christine Depaul. Tudo que vai ser dito aqui e o que vamos fazer, deve ser escondido delas. Entenderam?  
- Certo... - responderam alguns de seus primos meio desconfiados.  
- Continuando, esse grupo de sacerdotisas veela costumam sacrificar meninos que nascem veela, como Louis é francês, só está vivo porque ao descobrir seus poderes estava aqui na Inglaterra.  
- Porque nossos pais não nos contou isso antes? - perguntou James.  
- Porque o nosso primeiro passo foi enganar as sacerdotisas... - falou Mini, - Na visita das sacerdotisas a nossa casa, eu e Louis tomamos uma poção polissuco para trocar de identidade e então, Louis se fez passar por mim e todos acharam que eu era veela.  
- Sério? - perguntou Albus e Larcon.  
- A ideia foi minha. - se gabou Mini, - Mas não durou muito, e logo as veela descobriram que Louis é veela e por isso, expulsaram os Depaul e Delacour da França.  
- Vai haver uma perseguição? - perguntou James.  
- Não sabemos, elas pararam de agir, mas acreditamos que elas vão lutar para que Louis seja sacrificado. - explicou Mini.  
- Bom, esse é o problema número 1, as sacerdotisas veela. Existem outros. - disse Miller. - Louis tem poderes veela e por ser menino, realmente não deveria ter... Porque qualquer um de nós, homens, que ficar perto de Louis, sentirá o mesmo que sentiria se estivesse perto da Victoire, ou seja, os dons veela encantam homens... - Louis correu para um dos boxes e todos o ouviram vomitando. Miller continuou. - Isso não é nada agradável para o Louis, como vocês podem ver e para estar perto de vocês ele tem que praticar três exercícios veela. O objetivo é inibir o cheiro, o canto veela e a sua beleza, mas esses exercícios enfraquessem ele... - enquanto Miller falava. Mini, Megan e Molly foram para o banheiro atrás de Louis. - Por isso, vocês não devem olhar muito na direção de Louis e devem apreender oclumência, essa é uma forma de ajudá-lo a não se meter em confusões. Anote Srta. Rose Weasley, problema 2, temos que criar um clube da oclumência.  
Os meninos ficaram animados... E Louis voltou ao grupo com as meninas e comendo chocolate.  
- Continuando, além de veela e magids, Louis é ofidioglota, isto é, pode falar com cobras...  
Todos começaram a perguntar porque? Como? O que isso significa?  
- Calma! - dizia Miller querendo chamar a atenção de todos. - Esse é um dom muito útil para nós, pois agora chegou a hora de revelarmos o nosso grande segredo, a origem do Conselho de Sangues Ruins.  
- Vocês tão querendo dizer que a câmera secreta foi reaberta? - perguntou Rose.  
- Não, eu vou explicar agora a nossa história e vai ficar tudo esclarecido... - disse Miller tentando acalmar todos. - Quando eu entrei em Hogwarts, um nascido trouxa que não sabia nada da guerra que houve no mundo dos bruxos, fui recepcionado com muita surra pelos alunos ditos puro sangue da Sonserina, eles nos chamavam de sangues ruins, e nós não fazíamos ideia do que esses nomes significavam, até que Gambell que estava no quarto ano na época nos explicou. Resolvemos criar uma resistência e travamos uma luta pelos nossos direitos e conseguimos dividir a Sonserina em dois grupos, e os nomes foram os que os sangues puros decidiram, eles nos chamavam de sangues ruins e nós aceitamos. Depois nós planejamos várias coisas para mudar a forma como nós, que não tinhamos nada a ver com o passado bruxo, eramos tratados em Hogwarts.  
Todos os não-sonserinos ficaram desconfiados.  
- Como não obtivemos sucesso, descobrimos que para nós não tinha mais esperança, mas que para os futuros trouxas, nós podíamos evitar que eles fossem selecionados para Sonserina e consequentemente, sofrer o preconceito que nós sofremos... - Miller olhou para todos, como quem avalia qual será a reação deles quando souber a verdade, e então continuou. - Então planejamos destruir o Chapéu Seletor...  
- O que? - disseram todos os não-sonserinos de uma vez só.  
- Havíamos pedido a ele antes para não selecionar mais nascidos trouxas para Sonserina e ele disse que a pureza do sangue era uma das características que descreve um sonserino, mas não a única e que portanto, não podia descriminar os alunos nascidos trouxas que tinham as outras aptidões que Salazar admirava, colocando-os em outra casa onde não se desenvolveriam adequadamente.  
- O Chapéu Seletor disse isso? - perguntou Albus.  
- Disse! - afirmou Miller e continuou. - Então, planejamos destruir o Chapéu Seletor, mas a sala da diretora onde ele fica era muito difícil de ser invadida sem os quadros dos diretores descobrissem.  
- Eu disse que eles são bandidos Louis! - disse James.  
- Realmente, eu estava disposto a ir para Azkaban, se isso garantisse que nenhum nascido trouxa passaria pelo que eu passei... - disse Miller firme e todos se calaram. - Aproveitei que no fim do ano, a diretora pede ao Sr. Craft (Novo zelador de Hogwarts e é um aborto mágico, isto é, seus pais são bruxos, foi criado nessa cultura, mas não é bruxo.) para limpar o Chapéu e ele o leva para sala de troféus. Fomos lá a noite e na hora de tacar fogo nele, todos amarelaram, então sobrou para mim... - disse Miller encarando Barth. - Quando o Chapéu Seletor me viu, ele perguntou o que eu fazia ali e eu disse que iria impedir ele de destruir o futuro de jovens bruxos nascidos trouxas...  
- E ele? - perguntou Molly.  
- O que ele disse? - perguntou Albus.  
- Que tinha outras formas de fazer isso... - respondeu Miller.  
- E o que você fez? - perguntaram os gêmeos juntos.  
- Peguei ele para tacar fogo e senti que tinha algo duro dentro dele, olhei para dentro e tirei este livro. - disse Miller mostrando um velho livro, que tinha o símbolo da Sonserina na capa. - O livro mágico de Salazar Slytherin!  
- Chocante! - disseram os gêmeos e os sonserinos riram...  
- O que você quer dizer com "livro mágico!" - perguntou Molly.  
- Antigamente, antes das escolas de magia, cada bruxo tinha seu livro, onde anotava suas descobertas e o que apreendia com outros bruxos. Em geral, o conhecimento da magia era passada de pai para filho e registrados em livros. Nem todas as comunidades bruxas tinham esse costume, os Celas por exemplo, achavam que registrar o conhecimento em papel o enfraquecia, mas as demais comunidades faziam um uso muito forte de livros mágicos e até hoje, famílias muito antiga fazem uso de livros mágicos.  
- Os Malfoy tem suas vidas ligadas ao um livro mágico, o livro dos Malfoy. - Malfoy chamou a atenção de todos. - Os nossos nomes são determinados por ele, existem várias dinastias, o meu avó Lucius foi o último de sua dinastia que eram batizados por nomes de elementos da Natureza, no caso dele, Luz em latim, Lucius. Do meu pai em diante, entramos na dinastia da constelações, e por isso meu pai chama-se Draco e eu Scorpius.  
- Eu pensei que esse fosse um costume dos Black?- perguntou James.  
- Também é, por coincidência... - disse Malfoy enquanto Barth, Pearson, Hall, os gêmeos e James riam de seu nome.  
- Tudo bem, eu odeio meu nome mesmo, podem rir... - disse Malfoy zoando de se mesmo.  
- Tudo bem escorpiãozinho... - brincou Miller, - porque você não mostra seu ferrão a eles em? - e todos riram.  
- E o livro de Salazar? - perguntou Rose que parecia não gostar da brincadeira.  
- Eu o peguei e pedi explicações ao Chapéu Seletor, mas ele me ignorou completamente... - continuou Miller, ainda com seu bom humor.  
- E o que você queria que ele fizesse, você ameaçou destruí-lo? - disse Albus.  
- Então voltamos a Sonserina com o livro e tentamos ler, mais nunca conseguimos. Ele é ilegível para nós, mas talvez não para um ofidioglota como Salazar. - disse Miller entregando o livro a Louis.  
O livro era grande e quando Louis abril tinha símbolos esquisitos. Dominique perguntou se eram runas e Miller disse que não. Louis também via apenas símbolos estranhos.  
- Louis, o que você vê cara? - perguntou Barth, muito aflito.  
- Símbolos estranhos... - disse tristemente Louis.  
- Tenta falar alguma coisa em língua de cobra... - falou James.  
- Por exemplo, revele-me. - sugeriu Mini.  
Louis disse "revele-me" em língua de cobra e todos ficaram arrepiados com o som dessa línguagem. Mas nada aconteceu.  
- Eu não acredito que lutamos tanto por nada! - reclamou Barth.  
- Como você é pessimista Barth, - falou Miller. - tenho certeza que o livro foi feito para que um ofidioglota leia, só precisamos descobrir como?  
- Tente apenas "Slytherin!" - sugeriu Miller.  
Louis tentou, mas também não funcionou. Todos deram sugestões e Louis foi testando e Rose fazia a listas das palavras já testadas. Depois de muito tempo...  
- Que tal "Eu sou Salazar Slytherin!" - disse Albus.  
Louis tentou e as letras do livro foram se transformando e formaram palavras legíveis e todos puderam ler que a página aberta tratava-se da descrição de um hipogrifo.  
- Vocês conseguem ler? - perguntou Louis.  
- Ele está descrevendo um hipogrifo, correto? - perguntou Miller.  
- Sim, é isso que eu vejo! - disse Louis.  
- Então, o que faremos agora? - perguntou Louis.  
- Eu vou terminar o feitiço Fidelius, - disse Miller lançando um feitiço não verbal que produziu uma luz branca em torno de todos no banheiro. - O que foi dito aqui agora é o nosso segredo e só poderá ser revelado pelo fiel do segredo, Louis Weasley. - E Louis foi o último a ser envolvido pelo feitiço.  
- Cara, isso é o que eu chamo de diversão! - disse Larcon.  
- Perai, você é mesmo Larcon? - perguntou Rose com a cara de desconfiança e os gêmeos fizeram a mesma cara. - Sua gravata azul não me engana Lysander, vocês trocaram de lugar não foi?  
- Há, não tem mais graça, já vai fazer quase 24h que trocamos de lugar e vocês só perceberam agora... - se defendeu Lysander, enquanto que Larcon, que era o verdadeiro corvinal e um pouco tímido, ficou envergonhado.  
Todos riram e começaram a se entrosar... Mas Miller interrompeu.  
- Segundo assunto em pauta secretária? - disse Miller para Rose, que respondeu prontamente.  
- Nome do nosso grupo.  
- Sugestões? - perguntou Miller.  
- Nós poderíamos pensar nisso enquanto jantamos, - disse Megan. - Sabe, se não corremos vamos ficar sem janta.  
E todos olharam para o relógio e correram para o Grande Salão.

**8.3 As Primeiras Impressões são as que ficam, ou seria as segundas?**

Harry chegou em casa pela rede de flu e encontrou os Weasley o esperando para o almoço. Além da sua esposa e filha estavam: Gui, Ron e Hermione com o Hugo. Lily e Hugo já haviam almoçado, pois já era tarde, e foram brincar de quadribol no jardim, apenas com uma goles, dois tacos e sem vassouras. Quando Harry chegou na sala, todos fizeram silêncio, como quem espera o resultado de um jogo.  
- Fala logo Harry, como Louis reagiu? - perguntou Gina indo recebê-lo.  
- Ele está muito envergonhado pelo que percebi, triste também, mas os outros parece que receberam a mensagem que eu quis passar. - disse Harry indo cumprimentar os outros Weasley.  
- Harry, você tem certeza que não está incentivando eles a arrumar confusão? - quis saber Gui.  
- Gui, eu me vejo no Louis,... pode acreditar em mim, não é ele quem procura as confusões, elas é que procuram ele. - brincou Harry, com um fundo de verdade. - Depois, eu e os meninos quase fomos hipnotizados por passar muito tempo com o Louis, ele precisa de muita ajuda para evitar confusões séries, se é que você me entende Gui?  
- Eu não sei o que fazer quanto a isso?... - comentou Gui.  
- Bem, mas eles já sabem o que fazer, pelo que sondei... - disse Harry. - E estão se cuidando.  
- Do que você está falando Harry? - perguntou Gui.  
- Primeiramente Gui, eu achei o Miller um bom rapaz e ele é o líder de um grupo de sonserinos que já estão dedicados a cuidar de Louis, mesmo sem saber que ele é veela.  
- Não me diga que você vai defendê-lo?  
Todos pararam para acompanhar a pequena e divertida discussão entre Harry e Gui.  
- Ele e Dominique tem uma boa estratégia para proteger Louis nesse sentido, e agora que contei aos nossos filhos, eu tenho certeza que Miller tem lábia o suficiente para unir todos eles e ensiná-los como conviver com Louis e inclusive oclumência, coisa que ele parece saber muito.  
- Duvido! - resmungou Gui. - O que você disse a ele.  
- Aos nossos filhos eu disse que Louis é veela e que por isso vai ser o alvo da imprensa por um tempo e que eles tem que se unir para protege-lo. Tenho certeza que eles estão planejando alguma formar de criar um grupo e que vão realmente ajudar o Louis.  
- Eles vão é arrumar detenções. - disse Gui.  
- Gui, Louis está entrando em depressão, isso é sério! - falou Harry, e Gui se sentou no sofá e começou a chorar, mostrando seu desespero...  
- Eu vou tirá-lo de Hogwarts! - disse Gui.  
- Gui, Louis não pode viver numa redoma de vidro, meu Deus, ele precisa de amigos da idade dele, estudar, ver outras coisas, ele vai acabar pirando! - brigou Gina.  
- Gui, nós é que temos que arrumar uma maneira de protege-lo dentro de Hogwarts, eu não consigo imaginá-lo em outro lugar que não na escola. - falou Hermione.  
- Mas e se um aluno, ou professor, e se alguém cai no encanto dele? - Gui estava chorando e tremendo enquanto falava. Gina foi buscar um copo de agua e fechou a porta para que as crianças não entrasse na sala e visse o tio naquele estado.  
- Gui, confie na Dominique, ela sabe dos problemas de Louis e está sempre por perto. Convenceu os amigos a fazer o mesmo sem dizer que ele é veela, imagine agora que eu deixei subentendido que eles deveriam fazer um grupo para isso.  
- Eu me preocupo com ela também... - disse Gui ainda chorando.  
- Eu disse a Dominique que as sacerdotisas veela temem que Louis siga o caminho das trevas...  
- Harry, me diz que você não fez isso? - Gui não acreditava no que houvia.  
- Harry, porque você fez isso? - brigou Ron, Gina e Hermione.  
- Eu pedi a ela que fosse a consciência de Louis sempre que puder... - defendeu-se Harry. - Que Louis se espelha muito nela e que ela tem que dá o exemplo também... E pedi que ela não contasse isso a ele, e ela me prometeu.  
- Mas porque? - perguntou Gui.  
- Porque eu quero ter certeza que Louis terá amigos o suficiente em torno dele para motivá-lo e orientá-lo a tomar as decisões certas... Vocês realmente acham que eu seria quem sou se não tivesse conhecido vocês, em Ron? Hermione?... - agora era Harry que estava bastante nervosos. - Pra começar, se Hagrid não tivesse me dito que "quem matou os meus pais foi um bruxo mau" e se Ron não tivesse me dito que "não tem um bruxo mau que não tivesse vindo da Sonserina", eu teria sentado no banquinho e esperado a decisão do Chapéu Seletor, caladinho,... E teria ido parar na Sonserina tão certo quanto Chudley Cannons terminará mais uma ano em último lugar.  
- Ei, eles ainda podem vencer os Appleby Arrows. - resmungou Ron, que é torcedor dos Chudley Cannons.  
- Mas você não tá querendo comparar o Ron e a Hermione com a Dominique e o Miller? Está? - perguntou Gui.  
- Não, a Mini e Miller, por serem mais velhos e experientes que o Louis, não pode ser comparado a nós três, eles são um trio desnivelado, por isso, acho que o Louis também precisa da companhia do Albus, da Rose e dos gêmeos da Luna, eu disse que eles poderiam incluir eles no grupo. - respondeu Harry já mais calmo, por beber o copo de água que Gui rejeitou.  
Gui levantou a cabeça e se encostou melhor no sofá, respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar.  
- Desculpa por me meter dessa maneira na educação de seus filhos Gui, eu sei que estou errado... - desculpou-se Harry.  
- Harry, eu sei que você, mas que ninguém aqui tem experiência com esse tipo de situação... - disse Gui também querendo se desculpar.  
- Eu estou buscando criar um ambiente semelhante ao que tive para o Louis... Porque comigo funcionou, porque foi a única coisa boa naquele período... - disse Harry.  
- Você confia mesmo no Miller? - perguntou Gui.  
- Eu confio tanto que dei meu endereço a ele... - todos olharam espantados para Harry. - E pedi que ele não tardasse de pedir ajuda se eles precisarem...

Grande Salão, Mesa da Grifinória...  
James, pela primeira vez em anos não sentou ao lado de seus amigos Turpin e Woody, mas sim com Albus e Lysander. O que chamou a atenção de muitos curiosos e por isso, o trio falava baixinho.  
- O que vocês acham que tem no livro? - perguntou Albus.  
- Eu estou mais preocupado em saber o que o Miller pretende fazer com essas informações?... - falou James. - Não se esqueçam que eles pretendiam destruir o Chapéu Seletor.  
- Mas também, eu não queria tá na pele deles, eles são nascidos trouxas e estão sendo tratados como Comensais da Morte. - defendeu Lysander.  
- Realmente, eu nunca tinha visto eles por esse ângulo... - concordou Albus.  
- Eu não confio neles... - resmungou James.

Grande Salão, Mesa da Corvinal...  
Molly, Rose e Larcon resolveram sentar juntos e longe das gêmeas veela Depaul, só por garantia.  
- Sabe, eu gostei desse Miller... - comentou Molly. - Não vejo a hora de começar o clube de oclumência.  
- Cuidado viu, a Mini pode interpretar mal esse comentário... - observou Rose fazendo Larcon rir.  
- E você em, nos enganado? - Molly lembrava da troca que os gêmeos fizeram. - Agora não podemos mais confiar na cor das gravatas...  
- O tom de voz... - disse Rose. - são diferentes...  
- Rose, você é tão observadora, não é?... - comentou Molly. - Ou será que você não gostou da troca dos gêmeos?  
- Eu não entendi... a pergunta. - falou Larcon, que realmente não captou o veneno de Molly, e Rose ficou desconfiada. - Eu e o Lys não combinamos de trocar de Casa na frente de vocês?  
- Acho que você não entendeu meu enigma Larcon, porque você não está dentro da Corvinal tempo o suficiente para captar a nossa essência... - disse Molly, se levantando para atender um chamado de suas amigas.  
- Ela não fala coisa com coisa... - disse Larcon ingenuamente. - Você não acha Rose?

Grande Salão, Mesa da Sonserina...  
- Conseguimos! - disse Miller chamando todos para um brinde. - Graças aos conselhos do Sr. Malfoy...  
- "Nunca deixaras um não-sonserino descobrir que a ideia foi sua!" - bradou Barth. - A gente devia escrever um manual para trouxas sonserinos.  
- Eu espero que em breve, não exista mais Sonserina. - observou Pearson.  
- Eu gosto do nosso grupo, acho o melhor de todos... - comentou Mini e muitos concordaram.  
- Nós temos o apoio de Harry Potter e podemos ler o livro e encontrar provas contra Salazar. - disse Barth. - Hoje foi o melhor dia da minha vida em Hogwarts!  
- Jura Barth? Nem a Mellisy te deixou mais feliz? - brincou Hall.  
- Eu mal vi aquela lufa nesses últimos dias... - respondeu Barth.  
- E a Leia em? Tá a maior gatinha... - disse Pearson.  
- Ela não é pró seu bico cara! - brincou Barth. - Se esqueceu que ela é filha do ministro Macmillan* e você um sonserino?  
- Eu soube que ela acabou o namoro com o Turpin, porque ele enfeitiçou o Louis... - disse Hall. - Você acreditam nisso?

- Eles não estudam não? - perguntou Megan a Louis e Malfoy. - Parece que só eu estou achando tudo muito difícil...  
- A única coisa que aprendi até agora foi petrificar alguém... - disse Louis. - Vamos estudar poções hoje antes de dormir?  
- Boa ideia! - disse Megan.  
- Eu estou mais preocupado com transfiguração... - comentou Malfoy.  
- O prof. Turpin me odeia! - lamentou Louis.

(*Ernesto Macmillan, lufa-lufa, fez parte da Armada de Dumbledore, lutou na guerra, virou ministro da magia a 2 anos, pai de Leia Macmillan, também da Lufa-lufa.)


	9. Aliança das Casas

_Trailer no Youtube - Código: gV90AkiBDeU_

**9 Aliança das Casas**

(N/A: Lembrando...  
O feitiço Fidelius pode ser usado para guardar qualquer segredo. Somente o fiel do segredo pode revelá-lo e a quem ele revelar permanece o segredo. O único problema é que o fiel do segredo não pode revelá-lo ao seu inimigo.)

O dia 4 de setembro de 2017 amanheceu muito frio e com ventos tão fortes que balançavam as janelas e portas do castelo. Os sonserinos, que resolveram ir de comitiva para o refeitório, só perceberam o mau tempo quando chegaram no andar térreo. Por sorte, todos já estavam devidamente agasalhados, visto que as masmorras sempre são frias. Quando a comitiva de sonserinos entrou no refeitório, a maioria dos alunos olharam desconfiados, como se eles fossem uma corja de delinquentes. A parte da mesa da Sonserina que fica perto da porta é reservada aos sangues puros, de modo que, a comitiva encaminhou-se para parte que fica próxima da mesa dos professores sob olhares curiosos, um verdadeiro desfile. Sentaram e iniciaram o seus habituais costumes: comer, ler cartas e jornais trazidos pelas corujas, conversar, e aos poucos deixaram de ser monitorados pelos outros alunos. Louis recebeu um bilhete do prof. Slughorn.  
- Minha detenção começa hoje a noite. E agora?  
- Faremos uma breve reunião depois do almoço só para decidir o nome, amanhã a gente continua... - Falou Mini. - Vou pedir a Rose que avise todos. - completou Mini indo avisar a Rose.  
- Eu queria ler o livro! - resmungou Louis. - Que dia terrível, sem contar que terei aula de transfiguração...  
- Louis, a aula de hoje deve ser prática... - falava Malfoy. - Depois de criar uma tempestade, fazer qualquer transfiguração deve ser moleza.  
O comentário de Malfoy tirou risos de alguns, mas não de Louis, pois sabia que o prof. Tauron iria descontar a raiva que teve.  
- Vocês deixam eu sentar perto da parede na aula de transfiguração? - Louis pediu a Malfoy e Megan que começaram a rir.  
- Louis, está chovendo e ventando muito, ninguém vai estranhar se um raio entrar pela janela e acertar o prof. Tauron. - disse Malfoy e todos riram.  
- É cara, faz mais esse favorzinho para gente... - Pearson pediu.  
- O Barth já foi fazer uma prova prática de transfiguração com a gravata da Lufa-Lufa... - disse Miller e os mais velhos relembraram a história na maior algazarra...  
- Eu tirei um "Excede as Expectativas", e você que sabia mais que eu, em Miller? Tirou o que? - se defendeu Barth.  
- Eu nunca descerei ao nível de bajular um professor! - declarou Miller.  
- Porque você é o sonserino mais grifinório que eu já vi... - disse Barth.  
- Orgulho também é um traço negativo da personalidade de um sonserino. - disse Miller. - uns são mais covardes como você e outros são mais orgulhosos como eu! Mas todos somos terríveis sonserinos...  
E todos riram e começaram a discutir quem é covarde e quem é orgulhoso...  
- Por enquanto, não é Louis? - disse Hall cortando o riso de todos.- Em breve aquele livro vai nos libertar da Sonserina...

Megan e Melfoy permitiram que Louis sentasse encostado a parede, seguido de Megan e por fim Malfoy. O trio lia o terceiro capítulo do livro, pois tinham estudado o primeiro e o segundo ontem, antes de dormir tamanho o medo que estavam do prof. Tauron. O professor entrou e um silêncio se fez. Ele andou até a mesa e se voltou para os alunos que estavam extremamente assustados. Parecia que ele procurava alguém em especial e se Louis soubesse ficar invisível, teria conseguido, pois realmente mentalizou isso com muito empenho, mas não funcionou.  
- Bom Dia Alunos! Hoje, nós praticaremos pequenos movimentos de transfiguração. Para quem se deu ao trabalho de ler os seis primeiros capítulos que compões a primeira parte dos seus livros didáticos de Transfiguração, deve ter entendido, que o objetivo prático de nosso curso será transfigurar pequenos objetos... - enquanto falava o professor se dirigia na direção de Louis. - Começaremos tentando transformar um palito em uma agulha... - um palito surgiu em cada mesa com um balançar de varinhas do professor. - Sr. Weasley, poderia nos descrever como fazer isso?  
Louis ficou em pé e respirou fundo, sem olhar para o professor que nem piscava ao vê-lo.  
- Primeiramente devemos mentalizar a transformação, em seguida saber qual é o exato movimento para cada transformação e por fim executá-lo. - disse Louis pausadamente.  
- Mostre-me se você sabe executá-lo Sr. Weasley. - disse Tauron.  
Louis mentalizou uma agulha e a mudança do palito na agulha, apontou a varinha para a agulha e fez o movimento que havia aprendido no segundo capítulo de seu livro. E a transformação se fez impecavelmente.  
- Ora, que esplendido! - disse ironicamente o prof. Tauron, e analisou. - Você fez um ótimo trabalho mesmo com um movimento completamente errado... Visto que você girou sua varinha no sentido anti-horário e tremendo... O senhor é um magids, Sr. Weasley, nós dois sabemos que é! - Louis baixou a cabeça desde que terminou o exercício e assim o manteve até o professor terminar de falar. - Na minha aula eu só permito transfigurações com o uso de varinhas, fui claro Sr. Weasley?  
- Sim professor. - afirmou Louis.  
- Menos 10 pontos para Sonserina devido a trapaça do Sr. Weasley. Abram seus livros no capítulo 2 e comessem a praticar o movimento. - disse o prof. Tauron se afastando.  
- Eu disse pra você lançar um raio nele. - cochichou Malfoy.  
- Ele é injusto! - falou Megan. - O mundo dos bruxos não é democrático.  
- Como pode ser, se quem tem o poder também tem uma varinha. - concluiu Malfoy.  
Mas Louis estava ficando vermelho de raiva, e começou a praticar o exercício. No intimo, sabia que tinha feito o movimento errado. Não adiantava esconder seus dons, o prof. Tauron descobriria de qualquer jeito.

Ao saírem da aula dupla de poções, correram para o refeitório para almoçar e não se atrasar para reunião. Ao chegarem na porta do refeitório foram interrompidos por uma linda garota da lufa-lufa.  
- Sr. Weasley? - se apresentou. - Eu sou Padmé Macmillan e gostaria de falar em particular com o senhor.  
Louis consentiu e acompanhou a garota até uma sala de aula vazia sem entender do que se tratava. Por precaução, estava com sua varinha em punho.  
- Não vou azará-lo, nem eu, e nem a minha irmão Leia, concordamos com a azaração do Turpin. - disse a garota e Louis se lembrou dos comentários dos meninos ontem. Então entendeu que ela era a filha do ministro. "Claro, como não me liguei quando ela disse o sobrenome?", pensou. Padmé parecia ser da idade de Mini e tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos.  
- Sua irmã brigou com o Turpin por minha causa?... - Louis perguntou e ao terminar ficou desconcertado, não acreditará que teria feito essa pergunta.  
- Eles vivem brigando... Você foi no máximo uma das mil desculpas da Leia para brigar com aquele metido do Turpin... - respondeu graciosamente Padmé, ou ao menos, foi como Louis a viu.  
- Eu preciso lhe revelar algo, mas só se o senhor me garantir sigilo. - falou Padmé, que olhava para os lados, como quem queria ter certeza que realmente estavam sozinhos na sala de aula.  
- Sim,... - Louis pensou no que ela poderia lhe dizer de tão sigiloso e começou a achar que ela... Mas foi interrompido em seus pensamentos pela garota.  
- O meu pai mantem arquivado um processo de Extradição para França em seu nome. Você é francês, não é? - perguntou Padmé e Louis percebeu que o assunto era sério.  
- Sou, mas eu tenho a dupla nacionalidade.  
- Eu sei... Escuta, a diretora entrou com um processo para avaliar suas condições mágicas hoje de manhã. A imprensa já está sabendo... Papai pode segurar seu processo de Extradição, contanto que não chegue aos ouvidos da imprensa que você é francês. Porque, daí por diante, ele terá que enviar o processo para o Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas.  
- Mas na minha ficha em Hogwarts tem apenas minha nacionalidade inglesa, como a imprensa poderia saber?  
- Eu sei, só o seu registro de nascimento tem informações de sua dupla nacionalidade e ele está sob a guarda de sua tia Weasley. Então você deverá esconder sua nacionalidade francesa e negá-la o máximo que puder.  
- Eu farei isso... - respondeu Louis que já estava ficando aflito.  
- Mas sobre hipótese nenhuma, alguém pode ficar sabendo que eu lhe disse isso e do que meu pai está fazendo. Isso pode gerar conflitos internacionais, entendeu?  
- Obrigada! Manterei o sigilo... - afirmou Louis. - Mas por que vocês estão me ajudando?  
- Porque papai foi amigo de seus tios em Hogwarts, foi membro da Armada de Dumbledore... - Padmé disse com orgulho do pai. - Papai não pode falar diretamente com seus tios, sem que seus assessores descubram. Não podemos confiar em ninguém hoje em dia. Por isso me pediu para que eu dissesse somente a você. - e dizendo isso, Padmé surpreendeu Louis lançando um feitiço sobre os dois. - Esse é um segredo só nosso e que somente eu posso revelar. - e diante da expressão de surpresa de Louis, completou. - Sei que o senhor dará um jeito de agir sobre o que eu disse sem contar o nosso segredo! - terminou piscando o olho para Louis.  
- Sim, eu sei como agir secretamente... - disse Louis. - Sabe, eu, meus primos e amigos criamos um grupo semelhante a Armada de Dumbledore, ainda não tem nome, está no começo...  
- Eu não posso participar de grupos de opinião, eu tenho minha vida tão vigiada quanto meu pai... Meu pai não permite nem que eu e minha irmã entre para o Clube do Slugue. - disse tristemente Padmé.  
- Mas e se ninguém soubesse que você está nele?  
- Ocultar a minha participação no grupo com magia? - exclamou Padmé.  
- Você pode usar o feitiço Fidelius para isso, não pode? Do mesmo jeito que fez com o nosso segredo. - desta vez foi Louis que surpreendeu Padmé. - Sei que todos os membros não se importariam...  
- Como você sabe que o feitiço que lancei foi o Fidelius? - indagou Padmé.  
- Uma longa história... Vamos ter uma reunião agora, entre o almoço e as aulas da tarde. No banheiro da Murta que Geme. - Explicou Louis.  
- Talvez eu apareça! - disse Padmé bem misteriosa e se despedindo educadamente de Louis. - Prazer em conhecê-lo !

Louis voltou muito pensativo para o refeitório, e foi surpreendido por uma chuva de perguntas...  
- O que a "Srta. Macmillan" queria com você Louis? - Mini desdenhou da Macmillan.  
- Ela não é muito velha para você não, garoto? - brincou Barth.  
- Tem a ver com a Leia? - perguntou Pearson.  
- Eu não posso falar, então não me pergunte. - disse Louis calmamente, e voltou seus pensamentos para onde estava anteriormente e o que ouviu da Padmé. Todos insistiram por explicações, mas Louis os ignorou.

Quando todos estavam no banheiro da Murta que Geme, a reunião começou e a discussão sobre qual nome daria ao grupo foi reiniciada. Louis não propôs nada, mais proibiu que o nome veela fosse usado. Os grupos dos não-sonserinos queriam algo como: Armada de Potter, Ordem de Potter, ou o mesmo com Weasley. Já os sonserinos queriam algo como: Conselho da Paz, Aliança pela Paz, entre outros*. Quando de repente, duas garotas surgiram no banheiro retirando suas capas de invisibilidade.  
(* N/A: desculpem a falta de criatividade da autora em criar nomes kkk)

- Uauu! - falaram os mais novos e o restante ficaram apenas surpresos.  
- O convite ainda está de pé Sr. Weasley? - perguntou Padmé ao lado da irmã Leia. Leia era loira e tão linda quanto a irmã, como havia dito Pearson. Mas parecia ser mais jovem, da idade de Molly.  
- Cla-ro... - gaguejou inicialmente Louis, mas completou firmemente após tomar folego. - Sejam bem vidas a Aliança das Casas!  
- Eu já iniciei o feitiço Sr. Weasley... - disse Padmé.  
- Pode concluí-lo. - Louis disse a Padmé e explicando a todos completou. - Eu chamei duas lufas para fazer parte da nossa Aliança das Casas e elas terão que ocultar as suas participações em nosso grupo para não chamar a atenção da imprensa.  
- Louis, você está sobre império? - perguntou Miller olhando para Louis e todos olharam para Padmé.  
- Miller... - disse Padmé se aproximando de Miller, e completou friamente quando ele olhou para ela. - Pelo que eu saiba, as maldições imperdoáveis são o objeto de desejo dos sonserinos e não dos lufos! - e fuzilando Miller com os olhos, disse: - Nós somos apenas os outros, os peões do tabuleiro bruxo!  
- Miller, cara... - brigou Pearson. - Tu enlouqueceu ou o que? - E iniciou-se uma ferrenha discussão, com direito a brigas entre sonserinos e não-sonserinos.  
- Eu não lhe acusei Padmé! - Miller se defendeu. - Eu apenas estranhei a atitude de Louis, eu estou a mais de 48h horas com ele e ele me pareceu ser uma criança tímida.  
- Louis, o que deu em você? De onde você tirou esse nome. - disse Mini. - Aliança das Casas.  
- Miller, eu não sei do que você está acusando a Srta. Macmillan, mas posso garantir que ela é uma das nossas. - explicou Louis.  
- Então explique de onde você tirou esse nome? - perguntou Mini.  
- Foi o primeiro nome que veio na minha cabeça, mas não fazia sentido porque tínhamos sonserinos, grifinórios e corvinais, mas não tínhamos lufos. - explicou Louis. - Então, nem comentei.  
- Realmente, tínhamos até vassouras, mas não tínhamos lufos. - brincou Lysander.  
- Desculpe-me se fui indelicado com a senhorita. - disse Miller olhando para Padmé. - Por está preocupado com a segurança de Louis. Como eu disse, não tive essa intensão.  
- Você não me engana Miller, sua fama corre por toda Hogwarts como o nascido trouxa mais preconceituoso que já se viu. - disse Padmé.  
- Outra Victoire, eu mereço! - resmungou alto Mini.  
- Miller não é preconceituoso Srta. Macmillan. - disse Louis. - Eu posso lhe garantir e explicar quais são as causas que a Aliança das Casas defende.  
- O nome será esse mesmo? Não vai ter votação? - perguntou Rose.  
- Alguém discorda? - perguntou Mini, mas ninguém se pronunciou.  
- Tudo bem, por votação unânime, venceu Aliança das Casas. - falou em quanto anotava Rose.  
- Pode concluir o feitiço Fidelius Srta. Macmillan. - disse novamente Louis. - Todos manteremos segredos sobre a sua participação.  
- Obrigada Sr. Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Padmé! - disse Padmé se dirigindo a dá uma volta e torno de todos e por fim disse, - A presença de Leia e Padmé Macmillan na Aliança das Casas é um segredo que somente eu posso revelar.  
- Eu tenho muita coisa a contar para vocês... - disse Louis animado para as irmãs Macmillan.  
Mini e Miller estavam ainda intrigados com o comportamento de Louis, talvez porque não sabiam da conversa que ele teve com Padmé. Aos poucos, todos foram saindo para aula e no final ficou apenas Louis, o fiel do segredo, que contava a Padmé e a Leia o que já tinha acontecido, e Miller e Mini que os observava de longe. Estavam pertinho, como se tivessem namorando para disfarçar, mas é obvio que Padmé sentiu o clima. A conversa acabou e as irmãs Macmillan foram se dirigindo a porta onde estavam o casal de "amigos".  
- Quem diria que você é um herói, em Sr. Miller? - perguntou ironicamente Padmé. - Ou seria um anti-herói? Ainda com medo que eu esteja manipulando Louis?  
Miller ia responder, mas Mini interveio.  
- Desculpe nossas atitudes Padmé, pelo que Louis lhe contou, você deve ter notado que a situação dele é bem complexa?  
- Sim, é bem pior do que eu imaginava. - explicou Padmé. - Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudá-lo, e sei que vocês agiram daquela forma por zelo... Me desculpe Miller, pelas ofensas que disse.  
- Foi só um mal entendido... - falou Miller.  
Todos seguiram para suas respectivas aulas, mas Miller deixou Louis na Estufá onde teria aula de Herbologia. Quando entrou Louis viu que Rose, Larcon, Malfoy e Megan estavam juntos e lhe chamando. A aula começou, mas a cabeça do grupinho estava longe.  
- Como eu queria não ter detenção hoje depois das aulas, podíamos começar a ler o livro. - falou Louis - Ainda falta decidir os cargos. - falou Rose.  
- O Miller é o lider, não é? - falou Megan.  
- Todos tem que concordar. - disse Larcon.  
- Mas quem mais poderia ser? - Perguntou Malfoy.  
- Isso está quase que definido, é só fazer uma votação e depois começamos a ler o livro. - falou Louis.  
- Posso saber de qual livro vocês estão falando? - perguntou o prof. Longbottom.  
- Eu tava explicando aos meus colegas que no livro Novas Descobertas Herbológicas, tem uns bichos invisíveis que infestam os viscos. - mentiu descaradamente Larcon, baseado no que sua mãe já havia lhe ensinado.  
- Narguilés! - afirmou Longbottom. - Bem, mas os estudos da Sra. Scamander afirmam que os Narguilés são inofensivos. Próxima aula eu trarei óculos especias para que vocês possam ver os Narguilés.  
- Larcon, você é um gênio! - disse Megan e todos olharam para ela. - Não que vocês também não sejam. - respondeu envergonhada.  
Após a aula, o grupo seguiu para o salão principal e Louis os acompanhou, pois ia se encontrar com James para ir cumprir a detenção.  
- Olá V2! - James disse assim que viu Louis e todos olharam com cara feia para James. - Boas notícias! Convenci a Victoire a agendar a reunião dos formandos do 7ª ano para agora, com o professor Slughorn.  
- Nossa detenção foi adiada? - perguntou Louis feliz da vida.  
Todos receberam a convocatória para reunião e se reuniram mais uma vez no banheiro da Murta que Geme. O primeiro assunto em pauta foi quem seria o líder e quais seriam os cargos, depois, quais seriam os planos de ações. Mas isso gerou uma nova discussão.  
- Qual é Miller, a gente devia saber primeiro qual é a parada do livro de Salazar. - sugeriu Barth.  
Todos concordaram com Barht e logo, Miller e Rose foram vencidos, e iniciou-se a leitura do livro.

- Nós precisamos de um foco, o que procurar no livro? - sugeriu Miller.  
- Apenas coisas sobre a vida de Salazar em Hogwarts. - sugeriu Mini.  
- Acho que devemos primeiro descobrir que encantamentos tem esse livro? - disse Padmé. - Pode ser algo perigoso.  
- Ok, vamos começar investigando o livro! - disse Miller. - Eu criei um feitiço de busca por palavras-chaves em livros e acho que ele pode nos ajudar. - todos olharam desconfiado para Miller. - Mas você terá que executá-lo Louis, espero que não tenha que ser em língua de cobra. Pois, talvez não funcione.  
- E qual é? - perguntou Rose muito curiosa.  
- O feitiço é Paraboclavis, seguido da palavra de busca. Para executá-lo, o livro deve está aberto e você vai dizer o feitiço enquanto movimenta a varinha de um lado para outro do livro. - fez o movimento ilustrativo para que todos vissem e foi a vez de Louis tentar.  
- Eu sou Salazar Slytherin! - disse primeiro em língua de cobra e as palavras foram sendo reveladas para todos. - Paraboclavis Livro Mágico! - disse mas nada aconteceu.  
- Diga Livro Mágico em língua de cobra. - sugeriu Rose.  
Louis fez o que Rose sugeriu e funcionou, as páginas foram passando rapidamente para uma parte inicial do livro. As duas páginas abertas estava em branco.  
- Diga revele-me em língua de cobra – sugeriu Miller.  
Louis fez, e uma luz prateada começou a aparecer entre as duas páginas do livro e foi aumentando formando um ciclo de onde podia-se vê um senhor sentado num toco de árvore com duas crianças sentadas a sua frente. Parecia que ele contava-lhes uma história.  
- Isso é uma penseira! - disse Miller. - Eu sabia! Eu sabia! A questão é, quem vai ficar de guarda e quem vai entrar para vê?  
Todos começaram a brigar para entrar e Miller disse.  
- Louis tem que ficar, pois se acontecer algo ele é o único que pode manipular o livro. - disse Mini. - Eu fico com ele, pois dá para vê e ouvir de fora do livro-penseira.  
- Eu também ficarei, para ajudar caso ocorra algum problema com vocês. - disse Padmé.  
- Miller, você também deveria ficar, a maioria das ideias foram suas. - pediu Mini.  
- Padmé, pode ir então, ficaremos eu, Mini e Louis. - disse Miller.  
- A Mini já tá botando banca em Miller? - Barth mangou de Miller. - Quem te viu e quem te ver.  
E a zoação foi grande depois disso.  
- Eu faço questão de ficar fora do... livro-penseira. - disse Padmé.  
- Tudo bem então... Nos quatro ficamos e vocês entram. - disse Miller.  
- Que tal repetir o "revele-me" de novo para reiniciar a cena Louis? - pediu Rose.  
Louis fez o que Rose sugeriu e realmente voltaram ao inicio da cena e todos foram entrando no livro-penseira e ficou só o quarteto em torno do livro.

O senhor sentado no toco de árvore estava dizendo o nome de diversas plantas que tinha poder curativo e os dois garotinhos escreviam as palavras com suas letras infantis em seus livros usando penas e compartilhando um tubo de tinta. O mais novo tinha aproximadamente sete anos e o mais velho onze, ambos tinham a pele muito branca e pálida, com cabelos castanhos e lisos que passavam da altura dos olhos. O cabelo encobria os olhos, mas o mais novo tinha olhos cinzentos e o outro azuis. De repente o mais velho deixou cair um pouco de tinta em seu livro, e a tinta não só borrou a página em que escrevia, mais também as outras abaixo. O senhor mudou logo sua expressão e sua raiva indicava que era um velho ranzinza e severo.  
- Primus! - Gritou o senhor. - O que eu disse sobre seu livro?  
- Que tenho que cuidar dele como cuido da minha vida e da minha varinha. - respondeu baixinho o garoto mais velho.  
- Você fracassou pela segunda vez, mas não terá outra chance! - bradou o velho. - Salazar, entregue seu livro ao seu irmão.  
- Mais pai! - Salazar tentou negociar.  
- Eu já disse para me chamar de Sr. Slytherin e entregue logo o livro ao seu irmão. Eu estou cansado de ensinar aos dois, ensinarei a apenas um, ao primogênito.  
O Sr. Slytherin começou a caminhar na direção de uma casa próxima e as crianças o seguiram. Salazar tinha fúria em seus olhos mas não deixou que seu pai visse, apenas entregou o livro ao irmão, que estava zombando dele. O pai continuou. - Você tem seu irmão, não precisa apreender magia, ele cuidará de você. Vou avisar a sua mãe para que ela lhe ensine a ser um curandeiro.

A cena se desfez e outra cena foi formada. Era noite e Salazar estava no que parecia ser uma mistura de laboratório de poções e uma rústica enfermaria. Sentado no chão com um livro no colo, Salazar praticava magia, tentando movimentar uma pena. Ele não tinha varinhas, mas depois de muito tentar conseguiu movê-la.

Na próxima cena, Salazar estava maior, uns 11 anos aproximadamente, e acompanhava uma mulher tão pálida quanto ele que tinha um longo cabelo cor de palha e totalmente assanhado. Eles caminhavam por um pequeno povoado e entraram numa casa que parecia ser a maior e mais bonita.  
- Lorde Scipio! - chamou a mulher.  
- Entre minha querida cobra, eu estou de cama! - gritou o mais alto que pode um homem com a voz cansada.  
Eles entraram na suntuosa casa e encontraram um velho deitado na cama.  
- Eu esperava sua visita Magnólia, e seus cuidados. - disse o velho.  
- O senhor deve chamar minha mãe de Sra. Slytherin! - resmungou Salazar.  
- Há, essa é a cobrinha mais nova... Bem traiçoeira, pelo que vejo. - comentou o velho lorde. - Desculpe-me, é que eu e sua mãe somos velhos amigos... O Senhor se importaria de procurar cobras em minha casa e pedi-las para sair, por obséquio?  
- Salazar, faça o que o Lorde Scipio pediu! - disse friamente a mãe. - E não ouse me enganar, junte-as na sala e me espere lá!  
Salazar saiu da sala e as imagens mudaram para os aposentos onde Salazar andava procurando cobras. Ele provavelmente as chamava em língua de cobra mas só uma apareceu. Ele viu o que parecia ser um escritório e tinha uma pequena estante de pedra com alguns livros. Um deles o chamou atenção, tinha o nome feitiços na lateral. Salazar não demorou muito no escritório, chamou mais uma vez por cobras e disse algo que fez a única cobra que apareceu ir para a sala, enquanto que ele se dirigiu para a porta do quarto. Ele havia deixado a porta entreaberta e por um finíssimo feixe percebeu que sua mãe não estava mais sentada na cadeira e os dois conversavam.  
- O Dexter permitiu que ele ficasse aqui, mas se for por uma boa quantia, a que lhe falei meu Lorde. - dizia ironicamente Magnólia.  
- Que seja então! - disse o Lorde Scipio e ouviu-se o barulho de moedas.  
Salazar foi para sala e sentou-se na maior das cadeiras. Minutos depois apareceu sua mãe com a cara de poucos amigos.  
- Salazar, você ficará aqui cuidando do Lorde Scipio, ele está doente e você dará a poção fortificante a cada seis horas. - e mostrou uma garrafa que continha um líquido de cor turquesa. - E a poção Wiggenweld a cada doze horas. - e mostrou uma garrafa que continha um líquido de cor verde.  
- Eu vou trabalhar para o Lorde Scipio? - perguntou Salazar.  
- Se você prefere ver dessa maneira... - disse a mãe. - Você ficará responsável por cuidar da casa e no preparo das refeições. Faça sopas como eu já lhe ensinei...  
- Quanto eu vou ganhar com isso? - perguntou Salazar.  
- Nada, você vai simplesmente obedecer! - ameaçou a mãe.  
- Então, me mate! - revidou Salazar.  
Magnólia pegou a varinha, ameaçou enfeitiça-lo, mas Salazar não moveu nenhum músculo. Ela então lançou um feitiço que aos poucos o fez se contorcer e ele acabou caído no chão se contorcendo de dor.  
- Você vai ficar aqui e bem comportado, eu deixarei pessoas de confiança o vigiando.  
Magnólia disse algo em língua de cobra e saiu acompanhado com a cobra deixando o filho para trás.

(N/A:  
os filhos do Ministro.  
Padmé Macmillan, 13 anos, Lufa-Lufa.  
Leia Macmillan, 12 anos, Lufa-Lufa.  
Luke Macmillan, 10 anos.


	10. Passeio na Penseira

_Trailer no Youtube - Código: gV90AkiBDeU_

**10 Passeio na Penseira**

O banheiro da Murta que Geme tinha o formato de um T, de modo que ao entrar tinha-se um corredor e no final deste, há várias torneiras em uma construção circular (que é a porta de entrada para câmera secreta) e mais dois corredores, um em cada lado. O corredor da esquerda dava acesso aos sanitários e o da direita aos chuveiros. Entre as torneiras e a parede existia um espaço, onde Louis, Padmé, Mini e Miller estavam escondidos, sentados no chão, assistindo as memórias de Salazar Slytherin pelo livro que se transformará em penseira. Louis estava com o livro no colo, Padmé ao seu lado, Mini e Miller, a sua frente.  
Depois de um longo tempo, eles viram pela penseira, que Salazar estava sendo abandonado pela mãe na casa do Lorde Scipio, quando de repente ouviram um barulho. Padmé jogou sua capa de invisibilidade sobre ela, Louis e o livro. Logo, Mini e Miller perceberam que não caberiam ali, e correram para o lado dos sanitários, entrando os dois na mesma cabine de um sanitário. Antes deles fecharem a porta, ouviu-se passos.  
- Weasley, Potter e Scamander?... - era a voz de Victoire. - O prof. Weasley está lá fora procurando...  
- O que você quer Vic? - era a voz de Mini dentro da cabine. - Tripudiar da minha dor de barriga?  
- Dor de barriga? - disse Vic desconfiada. - Porque não está na enfermaria.  
De repente ouviu-se zoadas comuns a enfermos com disenteria... Padmé tampou a boca de Louis com uma das mão para evitar que ele fizesse barulho por causa dessa cômica cena.  
- Estaria... Se desse tempo chegar lá! - Mini resmungou bastante azeda e mais sons foram ouvidos.  
- Oh, Que horror! Vou buscar uma poção para você com a enfermeira...- disse Vic e saiu do banheiro.  
Assim que ela saiu, Miller correu para o livro e entrou nele, fazendo todo esforço possível para não morrer de rir. Padmé e Louis permaneceram embaixos da capa de invisibilidade com o livro aberto no colo e Mini dentro de uma cabine sanitária. Passadas as surpresas e os risos, Louis começou a ficar preocupado em como sairiam daquela situação, pois nem perceberam quão tarde já era e a travessia de volta para suas casas não seria nada fácil. Sua mão suava frio e ao perceber que as de Padmé tremiam, Louis as segurou e ela o olhou surpresa por alguns segundos e então sorriu para ele que desviou a visão desconcertado. Mas ambos não soltaram as mãos e alguns minutos se passaram até que Mini disse que iria para enfermaria e diria "que estava passando mal e que vocês deveriam está em suas casas". Pediu para que eles não saíssem sem um ótimo plano...  
- Temos que tentar chegar nas nossas casas. - cochichou Louis.  
- Eles não procuram a mim e nem a minha irmã e ela tem outra capa. A gente poderia ir para uma das cabines do chuveiro e tirá-los do livro. Eu levo os grifinórios e Leia os corvinais. Vocês sonserinos esperam aqui que eu volto para buscar. - sugeriu Padmé.  
- Não acho seguro você voltar! Eles estão no livro, vamos para Sonserina e você entra no livro para chamá-los. - disse Louis. - A gente deixa vocês na Lufa-lufa e vocês emprestam a capa aos grifinórios e corvinas até amanhã.  
(N/A: Eles ainda não sabem como tirar alguém da penseira... Talvez Miller saiba, mas está dentro do livro.)  
Padmé consentiu e ambos se levantaram. Louis ficou na frente com o livro aberto em suas mãos e Padmé atrás, segurava a capa sobre eles. Ambos tinham quase a mesma altura apesar da diferença de idade, pois Louis era muito alto devido a sua descendência veela. Eles conseguiram chegar perto das escadas, mas na escada que desceriam do segundo para o primeiro andar, vinham os prof. Longbottom e Weasley. Então, subiram para o terceiro andar e diante das circunstâncias, continuaram andando até o sétimo andar, assim deixariam os corvinais e grifinórios nas torres do castelo e depois desciam para o subsolo e masmorras. Tudo que mais queriam era um lugar para se esconder e ao chegar perto da entrada para Corvinal, Padmé pediu para que Louis pará-se e colocá-se o livro no chão. Padmé entrou e chamou os corvinais e todos saíram e entraram na Corvinal.  
Mal Louis e Padmé se ajeitaram, os monitores da Corvinal saíram da casa e vinham na direção deles. Eles tiveram que apertar os passos na direção contrária a que queriam, voltando para as escadas. Precisavam muito se esconder, mas não havia um lugar. Ao chegar nas escadas resolveram seguir em frente e andar até achar a Grifinória. Padmé conhecia a localização de todas as casas, menos da Sonserina, mas não sabia como ir para Grifinória pelo caminho que tomaram. Eles já estavam achando que estavam perdidos, mas ao menos despistaram os monitores.  
- Coloca o livro no chão, vou chamar os grifinórios. - disse Padmé.  
Louis assim o fez, e como James sabia onde estavam os orientou. Todos os grifinórios seguiram para sua casa e, Padmé e Louis voltaram na direção das escadas. Quando chegaram nas escadas, viram o prof. Longbottom subindo, como sabiam que ele iria para Grifinória, foram na direção da Corvinal. Quando dobraram o corredor viram uma grande porta se formando. Louis foi na direção da porta, Padmé tentou evitar, mais Louis deve ter achado que se esconder é melhor que ser pegue ou se perde. Entraram pela porta que era um banheiro e Padmé correu para uma das cabines sanitárias, saindo da capa da invisibilidade.  
- Como você consegue pensar em fazer xixi numa hora dessa? - perguntou Louis.  
- Se você ficar perto e falando, não vou conseguir! - brigou Padmé.  
Quando ela saiu da cabine, Louis foi ao seu encontro prendendo o riso. Ela voltou para debaixo da capa.  
- Desde quando você queria ir no banheiro? - perguntou Louis.  
- Desde que saímos de um...  
Padmé ria de si mesma e Louis não se segurou mais. Os dois quase que fecharam o livro sem querer e terminaram um de frente para o outro com o enorme livro no meio, aberto e de onde podia-se vê ainda memórias de Salazar.  
- Temos que chegar na Sonserina! - disse Louis.  
- Eu não sabia que existia esse banheiro... - comentou baixinho Padmé, enquanto abria a porta e olhava o corredor. - Não tem ninguém, vamos!  
- Eu tenho certeza que não havia uma porta aqui quando passamos da primeira vez. - sussurrou Louis.  
- Nem da segunda. - completou Padmé. - Amanhã venho examinar melhor esse lugar.  
- Eu também! - disse Louis, mas completou desanimado. - Se não formos expulsos, é claro!  
E ambos foram descendo as escadas até o térreo e foram em direção as escadas que davam acesso as masmorras. Ao chegarem na Sonserina, na porta da Casa das Vassouras, Louis entrou com o livro e pediu para que Padmé fica-se do lado de fora sob a capa de invisibilidade, visto que havia um feitiço ante meninas na porta, colocado pela diretora.  
(N/A: É por isso que não tem um quadro de diretor nesse corredor vigiando V1 e V2! Kkk)

Louis abriu o livro e todos saíram, inclusive Megan e Leia. As duas conseguiram sair do quarto normalmente, mas não puderam entrar mais no quarto por causa do feitiço.  
- Encontramos uma forma de driblar a segurança da McGonagall. - disse Miller. - Acho que podemos fazer a reunião aqui, é dá um jeito das meninas entrar na penseira antes de passar pela porta.  
- Na casa das Vassouras? - brincou Barth.  
- Acho melhor as lufas irem logo, antes que sejam pegues. - comentou Pearson.  
- Vamos Leia! - chamou Padmé e ambas saíram depois que os meninos agradeceram e se despediram.

Uma vez que estavam na casa das vassouras e tinham escapado de uma detenção, ambos, Miller e Louis estavam bastante eufóricos e não conseguiriam dormir sem ver as memórias que os outros viram. Tomaram uma pequena dose da poção para tirar sono e começaram o processo para rever as memórias. Eles não entraram na penseira e observaram que sempre que o feitiço "Paraboclavis Livro Mágico" é lançado, as memórias iniciam do mesmo ponto, a briga em que o pai de Salazar manda ele entregar o seu Livro Mágico para o irmão. Além disso, todas as outras memórias tinham algo a ver com Livros Mágicos. Quando chegou na parte em que pararam de acompanhar, prestarão atenção:

Uma cena se formando no escritório do Lorde Scipio. Salazar, que parecia ter a idade de Miller agora, estava lendo um livro bem concentrado quando ouviu a voz do Lorde Scipio que parecia soar pelos quatro cantos da casa.  
- O que faz em minha sala de leitura sua cobrinha peçonhenta...  
Salazar tomou um susto e largou o livro aberto em cima da mesa. Correu na direção do quarto do lorde e no meio do caminho gritou alguma coisa com a cobra.  
Louis disse a Miller que ele brigou com a cobra porque ela saiu do quarto e parou de vigiar o lorde para ele.  
Ao chegar no quarto, Salazar baixou a cabeça e entrou parecendo um elfo doméstico.  
- Sim meu Lorde! - disse Salazar reverenciando o lorde.  
- Já disse que não quero você mexendo nas minhas coisas! - gritou o lorde.  
- Desculpe-me meu Lorde, eu estava apenas limpando... - disse humildemente Salazar.  
- Você não me engana sua cobra peçonhenta. - disse o lorde lançando uma azaração que fez Salazar se contorcer de dor. - Você sabe muito bem que eu posso ver todos os meus aposentos através do meu espelho, não me subestime, se não eu acabo com você! - e parando com o feitiço, pediu. - Traga-me o meu jantar.  
- Sim meu Lorde! - disse Salazar saindo do quarto sem dá as costas ao lorde.  
Quando chegou na sala correu para cozinha e começou a preparar uma sopa. Ele parecia ter muita habilidade e em alguns momentos levitou alguns alimentos e objetos. Depois de uns minutos, o Lorde Scipio começou a gritar e Salazar começou a ficar nervoso e concluiu rapidamente a sopa. Correu para levar o jantar do lorde.  
- Aqui está meu Lorde!  
- Imagino que deve está uma sopa de lesma... Porque você não estava preparando meu jantar enquanto eu dormia? Acha realmente que um dia vai virar um bruxo? Você não passa de um elfo!  
O lorde parou de falar e provou a sopa e cuspiu no rosto de Salazar que parecia se preparar para mais torturas, como aconteceu.  
- Só volte aqui quando fizer uma sopa de verdade! - gritou por fim o Lorde Scipio.  
- Salazar voltou para cozinha e começou a fazer uma nova sopa, com mais calma, e parecia que preparava uma poção. Media cuidadosamente os ingredientes que foram praticamente os mesmos, com exceção de um gota de um líquido verde que estava num pequenino frasco que Salazar guardará no bolso de suas vestes gastas. Ao terminar, levou a sopa ao lorde...  
- Aqui está meu Lorde! - disse Salazar colocando a bandeja com o prato da sopa no colo do lorde.  
Ele provou e pareceu gostar, apenas porque continuou tomando até o fim. Depois empurrou a bandeja em cima de Salazar e mandou ele sair com um gesto.  
Salazar voltou para cozinha e ficou arrumando a bagunça que aprontará e depois de alguns minutos foi ver o lorde que dormia um sono profundo, roncando. Ele foi até lorde e tomou delicadamente a varinha, foi no armário e pegou um camisa, uma calça e uma capa de inverno. Voltou ao escritório e fechou o livro que lia outrora, era o Livro Mágico do Lorde Scipio. Pegou o livro com nome feitiço e jogou num saco velho de armazenar trigo, junto com as roupas. Foi até a mesa e pegou um pergaminho onde escreveu:

*******  
Meu Lorde Scipio,

Foi um prazer inestimável ser seu elfo enquanto eu estudava seus livros, mas eu precisava praticar magia e o senhor ocupa muito meu tempo. Por isso, espero que não se importe por ter levado seu livro de feitiços, sua varinha e alguns pares de roupa. Afinal, eu tenho que receber pelos meus quatro anos de árduo trabalho. Desejo-lhe melhoras!

SS *******  
Pegou mas alguns pergaminhos, uma pena e um tinteiro e colocou no saco e saiu pela porta da frente em direção a floresta.

A cena se desfez e outra se formou e agora estavam numa mata fechada, para todos os lados só se via árvores. Havia três cobras na companhia de Salazar que começou a escrever algo em um pergaminho. Louis e Miller entraram no livro para tentar ler o que ele escrevia.

********  
Sr. e Sra. Slytherin,

Meu tempo na casa do Lorde Scipio chegou ao fim, visto que não havia mais nada para aprender com os livros do lorde, a menos do livro de feitiços que levo comigo como recompensa do meu meu árduo trabalho. Gostaria de assumir que detenho todo o conhecimento que está nos Livros Mágicos dos Slytherin e dos Scipio, e que o senhor meu pai, foi um bruxo mediócre que nada acrescentou ao nosso livro. Se dependesse de seu primogênito, que mais parece um trasgo, nossa família se estagnaria na comunidade bruxa. Por sorte, os senhores geraram mais um filho que herdou a sabedoria de seus antepassados e que vai tornar o nome de nossa família conhecido em todas as comunidades bruxas.

SS ********

Salazar rasgou o pergaminho de modo a diminuir seu volume, deixando apenas a parte escrita. Dobrou e começou a produzir uns sons, como quem chama um animal.  
Louis olhou pra Miller e ambos pareciam não entender.  
Salazar chamou por longos minutos até que uma coruja apareceu. Ele prendeu o pergaminho na pata da coruja com um galho seco que estava no chão e soltou a coruja sem dizer nada.

A cena mudou e agora Salazar estava no que parecia ser um mercado e ele procurava algo. Entrou em uma casa que tinha alguns pergaminhos expostos na porta e saiu de lá com um livro em branco nas mãos.

Outra cena surgiu e Salazar lançava encantamentos no livro que acabará de comprar, eram todos não verbais e por conta disso, Louis e Miller não entendiam. Em seguida, começou a tirar memórias de sua mente e depositá-las no livro. Por fim, tirou o símbolo dos Slytherin de seu bolso, colocou na capa do livro e com um feitiço o símbolo não só integrou-se a capa, mas também podia-se vê a cobra se mexendo.  
"Um verdadeiro Livro Mágico Slytherin!" - bradou alto em língua de cobra.  
O abriu e começou a escrever sem parar, como se quisesse se libertar daquelas palavras as jogando no livro. Ele descrevia plantas e suas habilidades...

Na próxima cena, eles viram Salazar escrevendo em seu livro, ele estava numa pequena cabana de palha e inicialmente parecia sozinho. Depois de um tempo, ouviu-se uma voz de mulher que o chamava. Ele gritou "Estou indo Lindie!", enquanto fechava rapidamente o livro. Em seguida, murmurou um feitiço e colocou o livro dentro de sua cabeça.

(N/A: O livro entrou magicamente dentro de Salazar e esse é um feitiço dos Slytherin, que era uma família que presava pela ocultação de seus conhecimentos de outras famílias bruxas. Essa é a primeira lição que um Slytherin aprende, a proteger seu Livro Mágico, caso eu não tenha deixado claro no capítulo anterior. No nível mais avançado, que Salazar já atingiu sozinho ao 14 anos, os Slytherin guardam seus livros dentro de si por um encantamento feito em língua de cobra.)

Agora, Salazar já parecia ter uns 18 anos e seus cabelos estavam mais escuros, grandes e lisos. Ele parecia ser um bonito jovem, mas muito magro e pálido. Era noite e ele estava dormindo numa floresta perto de um fogueira na companhia de duas cobras, e se contorcia suando muito. De repente acordou e se levantou tirando seu livro da cabeça e, uma pena e tinta de dentro de uma trouxa de tecido que estava ao seu lado. Começou a escrever rapidamente, provavelmente o sonho que tivera.  
Miller e Louis tiveram o mesmo pensamento, "era a profecia!". Conseguiram ler, apesar da escuridão, a seguinte frase: "Um lobo enorme, com feições humanas atacará um ancião numa noite de lua cheia."

Salazar estava numa sala de poções e escrevia em seu Livro Mágico, descrições detalhadas de lobisomens e suas falhas em tentar conseguir uma poção que revertesse o processo. Descrevia o estado de saúde de Maden, que provavelmente era um lobisomem e seu paciente. De repente, uma fênix pousou em sua mesa e produziu um som fino que fez Salazar fechar rapidamente seu livro e antes de guardá-lo em si, um velho de longas barbas brancas apareceu.  
- Quanto mistério em torno desse livro... - disse o velho em tom de brincadeira. - Pensei que como meu discípulo, não deveríamos ter segredos.  
- Não tem nada em meu livro que o mestre já não saiba... - disse colocando o livro em si e em tom irônico completou. - Velhos costumes da família semi-cobra...  
Os meninos perceberam que Salazar estava mais sério e arredio.

A próxima memória mostrava um Salazar mais velho e com cara de poucos amigos. Ele havia deixado a barba crescer tanto quanto os cabelos e estava na mesma sala de poções que agora estava toda bagunçada com livros por toda parte. Ele escrevia em seu Livro Mágico o que parecia ser os resultados de uma extensa pesquisa. Os meninos conseguiram ler um trecho:  
"O Santo Graal é a pedra filosofal e dela pode-se produzir o elixir da vida."  
"A imortalidade através do elixir da vida é uma utopia, visto que o elixir da vida se tornará tão vital quanto a água."  
"Somente as fênix são realmente imortais, criaturas impossíveis de serem mortas."  
Ele parou e olhou para fênix em cima de sua mesa e disse: "Eu tenho que me transforma em fênix se quiser vencer a morte!".

Nesse momento, Miller já julgava se era algo bom continuar vendo as memórias com Louis e o puxou para fora da penseira. Lembrou-se da profecia que o Sr. Potter havia lhe dito, sobre Louis se transformar em fênix.  
- Porque nos tirou de lá? - perguntou Louis com raiva.  
- Porque foi até ai que nós vimos... - mentiu Miller, - Não podemos ultrapassar os outros. - Louis ainda olhava para ele com raiva. - Já está tarde também, vamos dormir!  
Louis não respondeu, apenas fechou o livro e guardou em baixo da sua cama, realmente estava com sono e logo adormeceu. Miller estava em estado de choque e tomou mais poção, pois não dormiria essa noite e daria um jeito de esconder o livro de Louis até re-avaliar a situação.


	11. Profecia de Slytherin

_Trailer no Youtube - Código: gV90AkiBDeU_

**11 Profecia de Salazar Slytherin**

**11.1 Os Traidores**

Miller não dormiu a noite inteira preocupado com o livro, "E se Louis resolve-se ler sozinho e descobri-se como Salazar virou fênix? Se é que Salazar realmente virou fênix..." pensava Miller. Assim que amanheceu o dia, se vestiu sem fazer barulho, pegou o livro e saiu do Castelo, indo para margens do Lago. Sabia que Mini o procuraria lá, e ficou pensando: "Se disser ao senhor Potter sobre o livro, ele não permitirá mais ler o livro, e portanto, não teria como saber se Salazar é culpado ou não pela Câmera Secreta. Ou seja, teria que escolher entre trair o Potter, lendo o livro, ou seus amigos, entregando o livro ao Potter."

Enquanto pensava, Miller resolveu se esconder atrás de um arbusto para esperar por Mini, pois queria falar somente com ela. De repente teve uma vertigem e as coisas a sua volta começaram a rodar. Devia está muito tonto, pois a velocidade foi aumentando e sentiu-se como se tivesse sendo puxado pelo umbigo e já estava bem zonzo quando começou a cair numa sala branca, coberta por uma névoa. Caiu no chão, mas foi um pouso suave, como se a névoa ao seu redor tivesse amortecido a queda. Percebeu que estava sem roupa, completamente nu, mas que também estava sozinho em uma silenciosa sala. Ao olhar ao redor, as paredes pareciam se criar ao seu redor. Olhou para o teto e viu o sol reluzindo através de um teto de vidro transparente, parecia estar em um palácio. De repente notou que havia um banquinho branco no centro do palácio e que sobre ele estava o Chapéu Seletor. No mesmo instante sentiu vergonha de sua nudez e roupas apareceram em sua frente instantaneamente. Ele pegou as roupas brancas, limpas e macias, e as vestiu. Miller se aproximou do Chapéu Seletor e notou que ele estava mais limpo e novo do que de costume, como ele esperaria que fosse um artefato mágico tão importante em Hogwarts. O Chapéu falou:  
- Dúvidas meu jovem?  
- Onde estamos Chapéu Seletor?  
- Onde você acha que está?  
Miller fez uma cara feia para o Chapéu, será que ele nunca responde uma questão objetiva com uma resposta igualmente objetiva? Pensou se não era um sonho, mas ao se beliscar constatou que não se tratava de sonho. - Eu sou médium, então estou numa espécie de experiência mediúnica?  
- A questão não é onde você está, mas porque você está aqui?  
Miller se aproximou mais do Chapéu, com uma enorme interrogação em seu semblante e perguntou.  
- Sua primeira pergunta foi se eu estava com dúvidas? - Miller viu que a abertura que era o equivalente a boca do Chapéu se curvou em um sorriso e supos que isso devia ser um sim. - Estamos progredindo, eu acho!... Então, aqui é um lugar para se tirar dúvidas?... - O Chapéu continuava com uma expressão de sorriso. - Um Oráculo?  
- Eu sempre tive dúvidas em qual casa o classificaria...  
- Não está achando agora que sou um Corvinal, está?... - O Chapéu não se moveu e Miller completou. - Porque não sou, eu sou um sonserino, um maldito sonserino que vai trair o melhor bruxo que existe!... Me diga Chapéu, quem eu devo trair: meus amigos ou Harry Potter?  
- Isso é uma pergunta que somente você tem a resposta.

- Sempre li que oráculos servem para orientar as pessoas quanto ao seu destino? - retrucou Miller.  
- Você sabe qual é o seu destino? - perguntou o Chapéu.  
- Libertar os sonserinos das sombras de Voldemort, livrar todos os jovens dessa culpa! - afirmou Miller, mostrando que realmente queria alcançar esse objetivo mais que tudo na vida. - O que pode acontecer ao Louis se continuarmos lendo o livro?  
- Desconheço o que está no livro. - disse o Chapéu – Mas sei o que está em sua mente. - Então? - implorou Miller como olhar.  
- Acho que tem mais de um objetivo em sua mente e você deve escolher quais são suas prioridades.  
- Bruxos... - pensou um pouco mais e perguntou. - O bruxo mais poderoso do mundo poderia se transformar em fênix?  
- Uma pergunta complexa... - disse o Chapéu. - Mas é contra as leis mágica, a transfiguração humana em animais mágicos. Portanto, bruxos não podem se transformar em fênix, independente de seu poder.  
- Acho que já tomei minha decisão. - disse Miller.  
No mesmo instante, Miller começou a ver que o palácio ao seu redor estava rodando e sentiu que estava sendo puxado pelo umbigo novamente, viu as margens do Lago e começou a cair e dessa vez doe-o muito, e arranhou a testa que bateu em uma pedra. Não queria mover nenhum músculo, mas ouviu a voz de Dominique o chamando.

Minutos antes...  
Louis acordou e não viu Miller, olhou para debaixo de sua cama e não viu o livro. Correu para o banheiro, trocou de roupa e foi atrás de sua irmã. Ele chamava por ela no corredor do dormitório dos sangues ruins e depois de muita confusão ela apareceu.  
- Miller sumiu com o livro! - disse puxando ela para fora do dormitório. Na sala comunal ele disse a última memória que haviam visto, o que Miller fez e que ele sumiu com o livro.  
- Calma Louis, Miller não vai conseguir ler o livro sem você. - disse Mini assustada. - Eu sei onde ele pode está, deixa comigo. - Eu vou com você! - disse Louis.  
- Não Louis, eu vou sozinha! - ordenou Mini. - Não ouse me seguir!

Mini despistou Louis antes de sair do Castelo e ir na direção do Lago. Ao chegar lá, chamou por Miller, que deveria está escondido e ele apareceu. - Ainda bem que você vei sozinha. - sussurrou Miller que chegou bem perto de Mini. - Eu preciso te contar o que seu tio Potter me disse. - O que foi isso na sua testa? - perguntou Mini preocupada.  
- Nada demais. - disse enquanto ela colocava um lenço para estancar o sangue.  
- Você está com o livro? - perguntou Mini.  
- Sim, Mini me escute. - disse Miller interrompendo Mini. - Seu tio Potter me pediu segredo, disse que não devia te contar. Mas acho que essa é a única forma de continuarmos lendo o livro.  
- Miller, só o Louis pode ler o livro, me devolva.  
- Claro! É esse o seu problema, segure-o. - disse Miller irônico, levitando o livro que estava escondido num arbusto para Mini. - Eu só quero que você me escute antes de dá o livro ao Louis.  
- Tudo bem! - consentiu Mini desconfiada.  
- O Sr. Potter me disse que as sacerdotisas veela temem que Louis se transforme em fênix.  
- Porque?  
- Não me pergunte porque Mini, pois eu não entendi ainda porque o seu tio queria lhe esconder isso.  
- Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com a profecia que ele não quer que eu saiba. - concluiu Mini.  
- Então, eu e Louis descobrimos ontem que Salazar ambicionou se transforma em fênix, eu tenho medo que Louis acabe descobrindo como fazer isso através do livro.  
- Devemos contar ao tio Harry?  
- E não saber a verdade sobre Salazar? - questionou Miller. - Poderíamos consultar só mais duas palavras: profecia e câmera secreta.  
- Porque profecia?  
- Não será a profecia do Louis, mas sim a que Salazar registrou no Centro de Magia Celta.  
- Que profecia é essa?  
- "O fim da humanidade se aproxima e ocorrerá quando os seres Não-Mágicos descobrirem a existência e supremacia dos seres Mágicos." - disse Miller. - Ela recebeu o mair grau de importância de sua época. Foi tema de uma aliança entre vários países, para ocultar a magia dos trouxas. Todos os países fazem isso hoje por conta dele.  
- E o que essa profecia tem a ver com a gente?  
- Mini, foi por isso que Salazar queria que Hogwarts fosse uma escola só para bruxos puro sangue. Uma forma de evitar que os pais dos nascidos trouxas revelasse a nossa existência. Naquela época, ninguém se preocupava em esconder a magia dos trouxas.  
- Miller, eu acho perigoso ver as memórias de profecia de Salazar.  
- Então vamos entregar o livro ao seu tio, e fim dos nossos planos.  
Mini abraçou Miller e ele percebeu o quão nervosa ela estava, pois tremia involuntariamente. Mini pensou, se não entregasse o livro ao seu tio, estaria traindo a promessa que fez a ele. Mas era o único jeito de resolver o problema da Sonserina.  
- Só essas duas palavras e entregamos o livro ao meu tio. - afirmou Mini.

Mini foi para o refeitório e viu que todos olhavam para Louis ou para o jornal e havia muitos comentários sobre o dia da tempestade. Chegou onde estava Louis com o livro na sua bolsa mágica.  
- Louis, o livro está comigo. - Louis a olhou e Mini completou. - E vai permanecer comigo.  
- O que deu em vocês dois? - Louis perguntou irritado.  
- Esse livro é perigoso, pois Salazar deve ter feito muita coisa perigosa, nós vamos fazer só mais duas buscas.  
- Quais?  
- Profecia e Câmara Secreta. - Louis olhou surpreso para Mini que continuou. - E entregaremos o livro ao Chapéu Seletor ou ao Tio Harry. Você promete?  
- Vocês não confiam em mim? - perguntou Louis.  
- Louis, eu preciso que você confie em mim. - disse Mini. - O livro é perigoso!  
- Mas você não confia em mim! - retrucou Louis.  
- Eu deixo o livro com você como prova de minha confiança se você me prometer que só veremos as memórias relativas as palavras Profecia e Câmera Secreta.  
- Tudo bem, então, eu prometo! - disse Louis e Mini entregou-lhe o livro.  
Enquanto Mini e Louis brigavam, os outros assistiam sem entender o que se passava. Barth tentou argumentar, mas Miller o impediu. O clima estava muito tenso, e alheia a isso tudo, Padmé chegou querendo falar com Louis.  
- Eu voltei lá Louis, no sétimo andar, não tinha banheiro nenhum lá! - dizia Padmé meio nervosa. - Foi um sonho, ou nós realmente fomos num banheiro ontem a noite?  
- Nós estávamos no da Murta, esqueceu? - disse Miller irritado por ela está interrompendo uma conversa mais séria.  
- Não é do banheiro da Murta que estamos nos referindo. - interrompeu Louis em defesa de Padmé. - Ontem entramos num misterioso banheiro no sétimo andar.

- Onde fica? - perguntou Mini.  
- Padmé, você entrou a direita depois da escada, e depois a direita de novo? O banheiro deveria está ali, do lado direito. - disse Louis.  
- Isso mesmo, a direita depois da escada, depois a direita de novo, e o banheiro deveria está a direita, mas não está! - retrucou Padmé.  
- Vocês devem está confundidos, afinal, ontem não foi fácil... - falou Barth.  
- Eu acho que Hogwarts deve ter um banheiro mágico para pessoas que estão muito apertadas. - disse Padmé rindo de si mesma novamente. - Eu vou passar o dia sem ir ao banheiro, só vou se for um que aparecer magicamente.  
- Esquece, é só um banheiro. - disse Louis, e Padmé sorriu e parecia mais tranquila, então foi para mesa da Corvinal.

- Banheiro secreto? - brincou Barth. - Imagino o que, o veela, andou fazendo por aí com a bela Padmé... - disse Barth e todos começaram a implicar com Louis, que ficou todo envergonhado.  
- Mini, você já viu o jornal, os auditores do Ministério virão amanhã. - disse Louis querendo mudar de assunto.  
- Papai nem está na mesa dos professores. - observou Mini.  
- Não se preocupe Louis, vamos está todos juntos. - disse Miller.  
- Não confio mais em você Miller. - desprezou Louis.  
- O que? Depois de tudo que eu fiz, você vai me julgar apenas porque estou com medo do que todos podemos descobrir através daquele livro? - Louis olhou sério para Miller, que continuou. - O Chapéu Seletor confiou o livro a mim, e para resolver um problema e não para revelar segredos de Salazar deliberadamente.  
- Você só quer mandar em todo mundo, nos controlar. - acusou Louis. - Quer saber, eu é quem devia ser o líder, ontem eu levei todos para suas casas em segurança... O plano foi meu!  
- Eu não quero controlar ninguém, você é que mudou depois que virou amiguinho da Padmé! - disse Miller.  
- Padmé não tem nada a ver com isso! - gritou Louis.  
- Já chega! - gritou Mini e em um tom mais baixo, completou. - Louis, realmente, o Chapéu Seletor confiou o livro ao Miller, o livro deve ficar com ele. - Louis entregou o livro a Miller com raiva e Mini continuou. - Miller será o guardião do livro, você, Louis, é o único que pode lê-lo e eu serei a líder.  
Miller e Louis olhavam desafiadoramente um para o outro. Malfoy e Megan levaram Louis para as aulas, evitando que a confusão continuasse. Eles teriam aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com o professor Hagrid, junto com a turma da lufa-lufa. Ao chegarem nos terrenos de Hogwarts, o professor levou todos para um criadouro de vermes. Eles aprenderiam como cuidar e para que serve esses animais horrendos. Depois de uma manhã cuidando de vermes, muitos não estavam tão dispostos a ir para o refeitório, o banheiro foi mais concorrido. A tarde tiveram aula de feitiços, com o professor Flitwick. A aula foi prática e Louis aprendeu a levitar penas usando a varinha, pois já sabia fazer isso sem ela. Foram para o refeitório famintos e receberam um convite em nome de Rose, para estarem no sétimo andar, no corredor que dá acesso a Corvinal. Todos foram, os sonserinos estavam muito desconfiados, mas era uma forma de se encontrarem e irem para o banheiro da Murta novamente. Ao poucos foram se agrupando no corredor que dá acessoa Corvinal, chamando a atenção de corvinais e grifinórios que passavam por ali. Rose chegou de repente, junto com Larcon e Padmé.  
- Já chegou todos? - perguntou Padmé com um sorriso nos lábios indo na direção da Corvinal e depois voltou.  
- O que deu em você Padmé, pirou? - perguntou James por não compreender o comportamento dela que agora passará por eles indo em direção ao corredor que dá acesso as escadas.  
- Calma James, já vou explicar! - disse Padmé que não se aguentava de alegria indo para o outro lado, na direção da Corvinal novamente. Quando ela voltou uma porta começou a se formar e todos ficaram surpresos.  
- Bem Vindos a Sala Precisa! - disse Padmé e todos entraram.  
A sala era enorme, bem iluminada, com um pequeno anfiteatro (arena circular rodeada de degraus) no centro. Todos entraram maravilhados e se sentando nos degrais. Os que não entenderam estavam ouvindo explicações de Padmé, Rose e Larcon.  
- Aqui poderá ser a sede da Aliança das Casas. - disse Larcon.  
- Será que nossos pais sabem desse lugar? - perguntou James.  
- Acho que sim. - disse Rose, - papai uma vez comentou que "em Hogwarts tinha até salas que se transformam no que precisamos"... Acho que ele me deu uma dica... Lembro que a mamãe brigou com ele por está me contando mais do que devia. Quando a Padmé me contou do banheiro, me lembrei.  
- Então era aqui que a Armada de Dumbledore se reunia. - disse James. - Mas porque eles não nos contou.  
- Porque a graça é descobrirmos por nós mesmo. - disse Albus. - Não é?  
- Que tal voltarmos para o livro. - disse Lysander. - Eu não entendi se Salazar virou lobisomem ou se ele cuidou de um?  
- Ele cuidou de um. - respondeu Molly. - O velho que ele teve o sonho sendo atacado, realmente foi atacado, então Salazar é algum tipo de profeta.  
- Salazar Slytherin registrou uma profecia no extinto Centro de Magia Celta, só médium pode fazer isso. Logo, ele é médium e profeta. - explicou Miller.  
- Que profecia? - perguntaram alguns.  
- "O fim da humanidade se aproxima e ocorrerá quando os seres Não-Mágicos descobrirem a existência e supremacia dos seres Mágicos." - disse Miller. - Talvez, a razão para o preconceito de Salazar Slytherin para com os trouxas.  
- Devemos usar o livro com cautela. - alertou Mini. - Pois não podemos descobrir mais que o necessário para entrar com um processo contra Salazar.  
- Mas e se ele não for culpado? - perguntou Pearson. - Ele não me pareceu tão ruim assim.  
- Isso é o que veremos. - disse Mini. - Temos que escolher palavras que nos dê apenas as memórias que precisamos saber.  
- Acredito que Profecia e Câmera Secreta são suficientes. - disse Miller.  
- Há, mas eu quero saber quem era a tal Lindie? - disse Molly e Leia concordou.  
- Eu também quero saber quem é o velho lobisomem. - disse James e os grifinórios concordaram.  
- Até que memórias vocês viram ontem? - Miller perguntou a James.  
- Até a memória em que o velho vê o livro mágico de Salazar. - respondeu James.  
- Nós vimos ele fazendo anotações no livro na memória seguinte, ele tava muito obcecado em fazer anotações. - disse Pearson. - Alguém leu o que ele escreveu?  
Todos balançaram a cabeça negativamente e Miller ficou aliviado.

- Vamos a mais diversão... - disse Mini querendo disfarçar. - Eu e Louis ficamos fora da penseira e o resto entra, afinal, estamos seguros aqui.  
- Já disse que prefiro ficar do lado de fora, por segurança. - disse Padmé de nariz empinado.  
- Eu também vou ficar do lado de fora. - disse Miller. - Será do mesmo jeito.  
- Afinal, quem é o líder? Vocês não se decidem? - perguntou irritado James.  
- Eu acho que em uma Aliança, não existe um líder, mais sim, uma comissão formada pelos líderes de cada grupo que se une na aliança. - explicou Padmé e Mini a olhou com muita raiva. - No caso, eu represento a Lufa-Lufa.  
- Eu represento a Grifinória. - disse James sem consultar Albus e Lysander.  
- Eu represento a Corvinal. - disse Molly, depois de combinar com Rose e Larcon.  
- Eu representarei a Sonserina. - disse Mini sem consultar ninguém.  
- Quem disse que nós escolhemos você Weasley? - perguntou Barth.  
- Barth, pensei que tínhamos decidido isso hoje de manhã? - perguntou Miller e Barth se calou.  
- Eu serei o representante das Vassouras. - disse Louis.  
- Agora você quer ser uma vassoura, não é? - perguntou Miller e a briga iria continuar se Mini não tivesse interferido.  
- Vassouras não é uma casa de Hogwarts, vocês são sonserinos e eu sou a representante. - persistiu Mini. - Já entramos num acordo, esqueceram?  
E um silêncio se fez.  
- Porque vocês não fazem uma simples votação? - sugeriu Padmé rindo.  
- Fique na sua! - Mini disse com muita raiva.

O Clima estava pesado, os grifinórios estavam rindo, os corvinas e lufos estavam criticando os sonserinos. Mas em fim, Miller deu o livro a Louis que começou a lançar os feitiços.  
- "Eu sou Salazar Slytherin!"... Paraboclavis "Profecia!"... - disse Louis e as páginas do livro começaram a passar rapidamente, até abrir em páginas em branco. - "Revele-me!"

**11.2 A profecia**

Eles virão o Salazar, com a idade que saiu da casa do lorde Scipio, se contorcendo no que parecia ser um pesadelo e de repente entraram nas memórias de seu pesadelo. Havia uma jovem loira e de olhos azuis. Era muito bonita, mas vestia um longo vestido sujo e cheio de remendos. Estava sendo arrastada por alguns camponeses e foi amarrada em cima de uma fogueira, onde morreu queimada. Salazar acordou assustado.

A próxima memória todos já tinham visto, quando Salazar tem um pesadelo e acorda assustado e anota em seu livro mágico um ataque de lobisomem. Mas desta vez, todos entraram no sonho e viram o velho Maden sendo atacado por um lobisomem faminto.

Agora, Salazar estava um pouco mais velho, de barba feita e cabelos bem cuidados. Vestia uma longa capa de seda de um verde muito escuro, que mais parecia preto e conversava com um senhor de barba e cabelos longos e brancos. Estavam numa construção de pedra que parecia ser um templo a céu aberto. - Dois sonhos que se concretizaram são indícios de mediunidade, mas precisamos de provas, de que o senhor realmente possui vidência... Outros sonhos virão e assim que tiver um sonho premunitivo me escreva... E a cima de tudo, não o revele a ninguém, principalmente as partes envolvidas...  
- Bardo, eu sei que terei que jurar sigilo até a comprovação... - comentou Salazar.  
- O senhor tem muitos talentos meu jovem, - disse o Bardo se afastando. - Seu maior defeito é a ambição...

(Nota: Bardo para um trouxa é um poeta medieval, mas para os bruxos Celta (druidas), não era só um poeta, mas também uma especie de professor, que se encarregava de passar os costumes e conhecimentos verbalmente, muitas vezes através de poemas. Lembrando que o povo Celta acreditava que a transmissão do conhecimento deveria ser verbal, e que escrevê-los em papel os enfraquecia. Salazar almejava se transformar em Bardo e futuramente, exercer o cargo de Merlin. O Merlin retratado por J. K. Rowling é provavelmente, o Merlin mais famoso, o da história do Rei Arthur, que se tornou mais conhecido que o própio "Cargo de Merlin", o maior cargo que um sábio druida poderia chegar. Por isso, quando se fala em Merlin em Harry Potter, está se falando do Merlin das fábulas do Rei Arthur. Mas isso não quer dizer que não existiu outros Merlins ou que o Merlin das fábulas do Rei Arthur tenha sido somente um único mago.)

A próxima memória foi numa luxuosa sala de jantar de arquitetura muito antiga. Havia muitos bruxos, mas alguns deles pareciam familiar. Na ponta da mesa sentava-se o provável dono da casa, e ele era um senhor alto e magro, muito pálido e de expressões severas. Os sonserinos identificarão logo que se tratava do Barão Sangrento. Ao seu lado direito, sentava-se um bela senhora e ao lado desta, uma jovem que parecia ser sua filha, elas eram loiras e tinham olhos bem claros em tom azul. Molly falou alto enquanto apontava para a mais jovem, "é a Helena, o fantasma da Corvinal". Rose disse então: "Essa deve ser a Rawena Ravenclaw!". Leia disse: "Os dois ao lado da Helena são Helga Hufflepuff e Frei Gorducho, que louco!". Ao lado esquerdo do Barão, sentava-se Salazar, seguido por um homem que usava um chapéu vermelho que todos reconheceram logo e apontaram: "Godric Gryffindor!". E ao lado de Godric sentava-se um jovem que poderia ser o Nike quase-sem-cabeça, fantasma da Grifinória. Eles discutiam bem informalmente onde construiriam a escola? Precisavam de um lugar...  
- Sra. Ravenclaw, acredito que uma caça a um tesouro resolveria os problemas financeiros. - brincou o jovem Nike.  
- Precisamos de um bom lugar, isso é o suficiente para começarmos. - disse a meiga Helga.  
- Já disse que tenho o mapa para a terra encantada Celta. - comentou o Frei. - Dizem que é um lugar mágico.  
- Uma aventura, é disso que eu preciso. - brincou Godric.  
- Se os senhores e senhoras... - Salazar deu um sorriso para Rawena e continuou. - Estão realmente empenhados em construir uma escola séria, terei um prazer inestimável de fazer parte desse projeto... Mas sejamos adultos... - disse Salazar olhando para o Frei. - Precisamos adquirir uma propriedade e ter algum tipo de financiamento, talvez pedir apoio ao templo druida...  
- Eles nos ignoram, - a expressão de meiguice sumiu da Sra. Hufflepuff. - Acham que os ensinamentos devem ser passado somente de pai para filho, e se esquecem que nem todos tem pais bruxos que os ensine!  
- Mesmo que tenham, pode ser uns trasgos como os meus! - completou Salazar.  
Nesse ponto, os sonserinos estamparão um sorriso de esperança no rosto, pois Salazar não discordou do comentário de Helga a favor dos nascidos trouxas. Os Sonserinos passaram a dar atenção a Salazar que pareceu entrar em transe, estava duro e com os olhos abertos e meio inchados. Não movia um músculo, mas ninguém parecia notar.  
Rowena e Helena olhavam para Godric que prestava atenção na descrição do mapa do Frei. O Frei por sua vez, estava tirando a atenção da Helga, Godric e Nike, e o Barão olhava enciumado para Helena.  
De repente todos os que estavam na penseira foram levados as memórias da premunição de Salazar, na qual, ele vê várias serpentes enormes, da grossura de basiliscos saindo de dentro de um lago, que parecia ser o Lago de Hogwarts. Depois a cena mudou de noite para um ensolarado dia onde Salazar contemplava um castelo em fase de construção, com Helga, Rawena e Godric na frente, trabalhando. De repente, todos ouviram a voz de Rawena chamando por Salazar pelo seu primeiro nome. Voltaram para a sala de jantar quando Salazar abriu os olhos e constatou que Rawena estava ao seu lado e realmente o chamará pelo primeiro nome.  
- O que houve Salazar? - perguntou Rawena quando ele abriu os olhos e a contemplou.  
- Foi só um mal estar... - disse piscando os olhos, talvez tentando voltar ao normal.  
- Slytherin, esse é o maior problema de ser o curandeiro. - falou em tom irônico o Barão. - Não tem ninguém para medicá-lo.  
- Não preciso de poção alguma... - disse Salazar se levantando. - Estou bem... A questão é, se devo deixar passar essa oportunidade de me tornar Bardo?  
- Ele deve está delirando... - falou Rawena e Salazar sorriu, mas ela completou. - Sr. Gryffindor, o senhor poderia me ajudar a levar o Sr. Slytherin até seus aposentos...  
- Eu estou bem. - interrompeu Salazar. - Apenas tive uma premunição... - e todos ficaram ainda mais preocupados com seu estado mental. - Eu tive uma premunição, e se eu fizesse sigilo, poderia usá-la para me tornar um Bardo... No entanto, não vejo como ela se realizará sem ser revelada.  
- Que profecia? - perguntou Godric.  
- Acho que o mapa do Frei nos levará a tal terra mágica e se tudo der certo, construiremos um castelo lá para ser a escola. Porém, nós teremos uma perigosa jornada pela frente... Encontraremos uma Hidra de Lerna.  
- Hidra de Lerna! - disseram os fundadores, fantasmas e quem assistia as memórias, todos em coro.  
- Uma Hidra é um animal fantástico, que teve origem no lago Lerne e tem um corpo de dragão com cabeças de serpente. - explicou Salazar, e se gabando completou. - Não se preocupem, sou ofidioglota e posso controlar animais que tem cabeças de serpentes...

- De quantas cabeças você está se referindo? - perguntou o Frei que parecia aflito.  
- Nove cabeças... - respondeu Godric, - Mas para quem conhece a história de Hércules, é como matar nove basiliscos.

- Nove basiliscos? - perguntou novamente o Frei assustado, mas ninguém respondeu.  
- Você está pensando em seguir um mapa idiota e matar uma Hidra? - O Barão perguntou incrédulo a Salazar.  
- E acharemos o lugar perfeito para construir a escola, tenho certeza. - afirmou Salazar. - Quanto a Hidra de Lerna, não precisaremos matá-la, eu já disse que posso controlá-la.  
- Vá descansar Slytherin, o senhor anda trabalhando demais... - disse o Barão. - Lhe darei dois dias de folga.  
- Me perdoe Barão, mas o meu tempo aos seus serviços chegou ao fim... - disse Salazar. - Estou cansado de ser nômade e empregado, acho que já sei qual é o meu lar e meu verdadeiro ofício... - O Barão estava ficando irritado, mas Salazar o ignorou. - Frei Grass, o senhor me emprestaria seu mapa?  
- Oh sim, claro! - disse o Frei. - Eu só não posso acompanhá-lo e abandonar minhas crianças... Mas se o senhor aprisionar esse monstro e conseguir construir uma escola, espero que ela abrigue meus órfãos.  
- Esse é o objetivo Frei! - respondeu Salazar, e Miller que já tinha entrado dentro da penseira tamanho sua empolgação, dava pulinhos de alegria. Isso era uma prova que sua teoria sobre Salazar estava correta.  
O Frei lhe entregou o mapa e, Nike e Godric se candidataram a acompanhá-lo na missão.

- Barão, o senhor cuidaria de minha filha enquanto eu acompanho os cavaleiros nessa caça a terra mágica? - perguntou Rawena.  
- A senhora não pode ir a um lugar tão perigoso, eu vou em seu lugar.- disse o Barão.  
- Então irmos juntos Barão, pois eu irei de qualquer jeito! - e voltando-se para o Frei. - Posso deixar a Helena com o senhor Frei.  
- Eu vou com a senhora, minha mãe. - pediu Helena.  
- Pode deixá-la comigo Sra. Ravenclaw. - disse o Barão, e depois disfarçou. - Se insiste tanto em ir ela encontrará conforto aqui...

- Sim, claro minha querida. - disse o Frei para Rawena, ignorando o Barão e Helena. - Essa expedição não é lugar para uma garotinha.  
Helena se levantou da mesa com muita raiva e saiu da sala de jantar. E o Barão a acompanhou com o olhar.  
- Sr. Slytherin, eu também irei... - disse a Helga. - Tenho muitos cavalos em minha fazenda, faça uma lista do que vamos precisar nessa jornada.  
- Obrigada Sra. Hufflepuff. - agradeceu Salazar. - Amanhã cedo, estarei em sua fazenda.  
- Estarei a sua espera... - completou Helga

Na próxima memória, Salazar estava num lugar diferente, parecia ser um campo, mas a grama era diferente de tudo que os bruxinhos na penseira já viram antes. Havia duas lindas mulheres muito altas, com longos cabelos, uma loira e outra morena, e estavam seminuas. Salazar estava ajoelhado perante elas olhando para o chão.  
- Porque matas-te o nosso guardião, Lorde das Cobras? - perguntou a morena a Salazar.  
- Perdoe-me vossa santidade... Achei que podia expulsar a Hidra de Lerna do lago e tomar essa região para construir uma escola de magia... Não sabia o que a Hidra guardava.  
- Ele chegou aqui... - disse a loira. - O mortal tem direito a um pedido.  
Salazar ia levantando a cabeça, mas baixou.  
- Eu sei o que o Lorde das Cobras almeja. - disse a morena. - Eles sempre querem a pedra filosofal para ter riqueza e imortalidade.  
- O Santo Graal? - questionou Salazar, que não resistiu e levantou a cabeça, mas manteve sua visão mais baixa que as delas. - Não quero tê-lo, quero me transforma em sua forma viva... Me transformar em fênix.  
- És esperto Lorde das Cobras... Mas isso terá um preço muito alto...  
- Qual preço? - as palavras saíram da boca de Salazar quase como um sussurro.  
- Serás o eterno guardião dos seres que habitam o teu mundo. - disse pausadamente a morena.  
- E qual é a outra alternativa? - perguntou Salazar de cabeça baixa.  
- Não existe outra alternativa Lorde das Cobras... Não estás aqui porque queres, mas sim porque eu te escolhi... - Salazar olhou-a surpreso. - Terás que defender o teu mundo de Arawn, pois destruirei a passagem entre o teu mundo e o meu. Quebrarei a nossa ligação...  
- Porque eu? - perguntou Salazar.  
- Levarás a todos os mortais, o conhecimento da profecia de teu mundo. - lançou-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho. - O teu mundo se unirá ao mundo subterrâneo e Arawn reinará... Mas poderás adiar esse momento. O destino de teu mundo agora não está mas em nossas mãos, mas sim nas tuas Lorde das Cobras.

Salazar desenrolou o pergaminho boquiaberto e assim se manteve enquanto leu:

Existem dois tipos de seres no mundo dos mortais.  
Um possui a magia e o outro a genialidade.  
Ambos travarão suas próprias guerras.  
Um se tornará mais poderoso.  
Quando um descobrir a existência do outro,  
Ambos lutarão pelo domínio,  
Mas ambos serão destruídos.  
No final, Arawn reinará no mundo dos mortais.

- Eu não acredito! - Salazar estava desesperado, e em súplicas pediu. - Permita-me que eu traga para o lago basiliscos, hidras, quimeras... Eu não posso assumir essa responsabilidade.  
- Tu és o escolhido... Não tens escolha.  
Salazar sentou-se no chão e passava as duas mãos desesperadamente pela cabeça, enquanto perguntava.  
- Eu serei um animago? Me transformarei em fênix sempre que quiser?  
- Não, tu serás uma fênix e terás as outras como teu bando. - respondeu a morena.

- Não serei mas humano? - perguntou assustado, pois não era isso que pedirá.  
- Tomarás a forma humana sempre que fores ao Mundo Subterrâneo.  
- Porque eu iria para lá?  
- Quando uma fênix morre, antes de renascer das cinzas, sua alma humana tem que vagar pelo mundo subterrâneo para se purificar antes de renascer novamente.  
- Então, as outras fênix foram humanos? - perguntou surpreso.  
- Foram magos, os mais poderosos, os Merlins. - disse a morena e Salazar estava assustado e desesperado ao mesmo tempo.  
- Porque não escolhe um deles para ser o guardião? Porque eu?  
- Nenhum deles destruiu o meu guardião ao chegar aqui. Tu pagarás pela tua ignorância...

- Você disse que me escolheu? Que me trouxe aqui? - perguntou grosseiramente Salazar, esquecendo o protocolo.  
- Esse é teu destino, escolha a desculpa que quiseres, mas serás o rei das fênix e o guardião do teu mundo... - bradou a morena. - E daqui por diante, tu escolherás os teus discípulos, compartilhando tuas lágrimas.

A cena se desfez e todos viram Salazar no Centro de Magia Celta novamente. Ele registrará a seguinte profecia: "O fim da humanidade se aproxima e ocorrerá quando os seres Não-Mágicos descobrirem a existência e supremacia dos seres Mágicos.". Fez um voto perpétuo de sigilo e o senhor de longas barbas e cabelos brancos, com quem tinha falado em memórias anteriores, fora seu padrinho no juramento perpétuo.

Salazar estava com uma aparência estranha. Ele que era muito pálido, mas agora estava bastante vermelho, como se tivesse uma irritação na pele. Estava dormindo num quarto de Hogwarts quando começou a sonhar, provavelmente mais uma profecia. No sonho, Salazar ver Miller apanhando dos alunos puro sangue e sendo chamado de sangue ruim, igualzinho como realmente aconteceu. Vê os alunos de outras casas falando mal de Salazar Slytherin e o igualando a um Lorde das Trevas, que ele Salazar não sabia quem era. Vê a humilhação que os alunos nascido trouxas passarão em sua casa. Em seguida, vê Miller propondo a nova divisão da casa em sangues puros e sangues ruins. Por fim, vê Miller tacando fogo no Chapéu Seletor, que virou cinzas. Salazar acorda muito suado e vai até a sala do diretor, que era a sala de Godric, e pega o Chapéu Seletor, levando-o para uma saleta próxima. Coloca o seu Livro Mágico dentro do Chapéu, lança um feitiço e coloca o Chapéu em sua cabeça.  
- Chapéu Seletor. - diz Salazar acordando o Chapéu. - Preciso que você guarde esse livro para mim. - pediu Salazar. - Pois irei partir em breve, mas este é meu lar e aqui deixarei o minha herança, o meu Livro Mágico.  
- Seria uma honra para mim guardá-lo. - respondeu o Chapéu.  
- Mas o senhor não poderá entregá-lo a ninguém, me prometa! - pediu novamente Salazar.  
- Qual é o intuito de guardá-lo se nunca será usado?  
- Um dia, o aluno que eu estou pensando agora, o senhor o vê? - perguntou Salazar, visto que o Chapéu poderia enxergar em sua mente tudo que Salazar permitisse.  
- Um jovem nascido trouxa, estou certo? - perguntou o Chapéu.  
- Sim... Ele tentará queimá-lo e irá conseguir...  
- Estou vendo... - comentou o Chapéu indiferente.  
- Eu quero que o senhor entregue o livro a ele antes de virar cinzas.  
- Quer que eu entregue sua herança a um jovem nascido trouxa? - perguntou irônico o Chapéu.  
- Eu lhe pedi para classificar somente puro-sangues em minha casa, mas sei que o senhor não irá respeitar meu desejo depois de minha morte... Mas espero que não queira virar cinzas, e que entregue meu livro a esse jovem.  
- Se o senhor quer tornar um nascido trouxa seu herdeiro, então porque ainda briga com os seus amigos por essa questão de descendência bruxa dos alunos?  
- Não vai demorar muito e o senhor entenderá os meus motivos, provavelmente pela boca desse jovem, um nascido trouxa... Ao ler o livro, o jovem lhe pedirá para que Hogwarts não aceite mais crianças nascidas trouxas e lhe dará os motivos que eu não posso revelar em vida!... O senhor me promete que só entregará a ele?  
- Como queria... Eu prometo! - prometeu o Chapéu Seletor.


	12. O Pesadelo

_Trailer no Youtube - Código: gV90AkiBDeU_

**12 O pesadelo**

**12.1 O Novo Líder**

Após a última memoria de Salazar todos saíram da penseira e estavam visivelmente assustados.

Miller levou Mini para conversarem a sós e Mini o abraçou, mas ninguém pareceu perceber ou se importar com a intimidade dos dois, então Miller disse a Mini:

- Salazar virou fênix porque a deusa Celta deu-lhe esse poder. - Miller parecia ser o único que estava feliz com tudo que viu. - Louis só pode virá fênix se uma deusa lhe transformar num "Santo Graal vivo", e as sacerdotisas estão do lado das deusas, isso nunca vai acontecer... Eu não vejo como Louis pode virá fênix.

- San, acho que você não entendeu direito a frase: "daqui por diante, tu escolherás os teus discípulos, compartilhando tuas lágrimas"?

- Compartilhando as lágrimas? - Miller ficou intrigado.

- Sim, isso quer dizer que qualquer um que receber as lágrimas da fênix-Salazar irá se transforma em fênix quando morre. - explicou Mini. - Renascerá das cinzas, não é?

- Mas porque Salazar compartilharia suas lagrimas com Louis? - questionou Miller. - Salazar deve ser uma fênix agora e deve está do lado das deusas do Outro Mundo. Você entendeu que ele estava no Outro Mundo, a morada das deusas Celtas?

- Sim, entendi. Salazar aparentemente está do lado das deusas Celtas e consequentemente, do lado das sacerdotisas veela... - Mini estava nervosa. - Talvez contra o Louis...

- Louis não fez nada de errado e nem vai fazer. - tranquilizou Miller. - Vamos ler o livro sem medo, temos que entender melhor o que isso tudo tem a ver com Louis.

- É... agora eu sei que o livro é tão perigoso para o Louis quanto é para nós. - concluiu Mini.

- Salazar deixou seu livro de herança para mim. - afirmou Miller. - E foi para que eu o lê se.

- Mas ele esqueceu de conferir se você era ofidioglota, não foi? - retrucou Mini. - Só quem pode ler o livro entre nós é Louis ou o tio Harry.

- Temos que descobrir tudo sobre a fênix, é o único modo de evitar que Louis vire uma fênix e de ajudar Salazar também. - disse Miller tentando animar Mini que parecia muito preocupada.

- San, não tem como a gente descobrir tudo sobre a fênix sem que Louis também descubra? - perguntou Mini.

- Acho que não, Mini! - concluiu Miller.

Enquanto Mini e Miller conversavam a sós, o restante começaram a discutir as memórias.

- Então Salazar é uma fênix - constatou James que estava eufórico. - Mas afinal, ele é bom ou mau?

- Não se esqueça que ele fez a Câmara Secreta! - lembrou Molly. - Não podemos confiar nele sem saber porque ele criou a Câmara Secreta?

- Essa profecia não justifica ele querer matar alunos nascidos trouxas. - concordou Rose.

Albus falou algo que chamou atenção de todos...

- Dumbledore tinha uma fênix, papai disse que ele tinha.

Mas Megan conseguiu roubar a atenção de todos porque estava chorando muito enquanto Malfoy tentava acalmá-la. Molly e Leia foram ajudá-lo.

- Calma Megan! - Tranquilizou Barth. - Só vai haver uma guerra quando os trouxas souberem da existência dos bruxos. Não acredito que isso vá acontecer um dia...

- Isso mesmo. - Falou Leia. - Todos os governos mágicos tem órgãos específicos para ocultar a nossa magia dos trouxas.

Megan começou a falar em soluços:

- Meu pai era do exército americano quando descobriu que eu era bruxa. Eu fiz o garoto que matou meu sapo flut se transformar num sapo.

- Calma Megan, vai ficar tudo bem! - disse Leia querendo acalmar Megan, mas ela não parou de falar.

- Apareceram bruxos que fizeram ele voltar ao normal e apagaram as memorias de todos na escola. Eles me levaram para casa e contaram aos meus pais que eu era bruxa e que existiam bruxos. Meu pai ficou muito preocupado, fez várias perguntas... Ele tentou contar ao comandante do exército, mas ninguém acreditou nele... Ao poucos ele foi sendo ridicularizado e pediu demissão e veio para Inglaterra.

- O que houve? - perguntou Mini e Miller que se aproximaram do grupo e viram Megan em prantos.

- Hoje, papai faz parte de um grupo que tenta provar que bruxos existem... - desabafou Megan. - Mamãe diz que ele está enlouquecendo...

- Um grupo que tenta provar que bruxos existem? - perguntou Larcon. - Mamãe fez uma matéria sobre isso no Pasquim do mês passado.

- Foi mesmo, eu lembro que a mamãe comentou nas férias... - disse Lysander. - tem em vários países.

- Isso é impossível, pois o Ministério da Magia saberia. - afirmou Padmé.

- Não se eles tem um bruxo como líder para ocultá-los. - disse Pearson. - Minha mãe faz parte de um grupo como esse.

- Um bruxo como líder? - perguntou Barth, Miller e Padmé ao mesmo tempo.

- É, o Dr. Meyer, eu o conheci no Natal, a alguns anos atrás... - explicou Pearson. - Mamãe pediu para ele me examinar, ele é medi-bruxo e médico trouxa. Ele afirma que é injusto que os bruxos tenham acesso a todas as descobertas da medicina trouxa e os trouxas não tenham o mesmo acesso a medicina bruxa. Eu já te contei isso Miller, não lembra?

- Sim, eu lembro agora, foi na mesma época que descobri a profecia que Salazar registrou no Centro de Magia Celta. - disse Miller. - Que por sinal, é bem diferente da verdadeira profecia...

- Não quero que nada de mal aconteça ao meu pai... - choramingou Megan. - Ele não tem culpa...

- Nós temos que averiguar se realmente existe algum bruxo tentando expor a nossa existência a trouxas. - disse Padmé.

- Pad, o que você está pensando em fazer? - questionou a irmã, Leia, que parecia ser mais cautelosa.

- Nós não vamos fazer nada sem planejar e avaliar cuidadosamente as consequências. - disse Miller. - Temos que ter sempre em mente a profecia.

- Acho que chegou a hora de dar continuidade aos pontos da reunião que ignoramos. - disse Rose.

- Concordo. - disse Miller. - E o primeiro ponto será uma eleição para definirmos um único líder.

- De novo isso, eu sou o líder da Grifinória. - afirmou James. - E se vocês sonserinos não se entenderem logo, eu me tornarei o único líder.

- Vamos fazer uma eleição tradicional então. - disse Padmé. - Registrar os candidatos, cada um expõe suas ideias, faremos um debate e por fim uma eleição.

- Você vai querer bancar a ministra aqui, Padmé? - perguntou Mini, que além de nervosa, agora estava com muita raiva de Padmé e James.

- Não, eu só acho que o candidato natural ao cargo é Louis, e eu vou assessorá-lo. - respondeu Padmé com um sorriso nos lábios, ignorando Mini e deixando Louis sem graça. Mini e Miller se entreolharam e Barth revidou, como sempre.

- Incrível como vocês tem o péssimo hábito de misturar vida pessoal com trabalho. - disse Barth em seu tom mais sarcástico e Padmé ficou chateada. - Isso é algo muito sério para está nas mãos de uma criança, principalmente uma que será o centro das atenções futuramente.

- É verdade, quando os sangues puros souberem que temos um meio-veela na Sonserina, eu acho que nosso acordo de paz vai para o espaço. - comentou Pearson. - Eles queriam quebrá-lo só por causa do Malfoy.

- Louis, você vai está sofrendo muita pressão por ser veela. - disse Mini para o irmão. - Você ainda não estudou nada desde que chegou, vai acabar reprovando o ano.

- Eu acho que Padmé pode ser a líder. - propôs Louis.

Mini perdeu a cabeça, era uma mistura de medo, nervosismo, raiva, orgulho ferido e ciúme, ela explodiu:

- A Padmé?... - Mini disse aos berros e fuzilando o irmão com o olhar, continuou. - Você se esqueceu de tudo que fiz por você? Do que tio Harry disse sobre mim? - Louis tentou revidar, mas Mini não lhe deu chance. - Pois saiba que tio Harry pediu a mim e ao Miller para cuidar de você... Você se esqueceu que ele deu o endereço dele ao Miller? Tio Harry queria que Miller nos unisse e criasse um grupo!... Que ele fosse o líder! - Louis olhou para Padmé, talvez esperando ajuda. - Até Salazar escolheu ele dentre todos os sonserinos! Me digam, precisa de eleição?

- Calma Mini! - Molly foi acalmar a prima. - Eu acho que você tem razão... É a decisão mais sensata no momento.

- Um Sonserino? - questionou James. - Ser o líder é uma missão para Grifinórios!

- Eu voto no Miller. - disse Albus.

- Você é um fracote Al. - bradou James.

- Você é um chato James. - disse Lysander. - Se esqueceu que você vai perder muito tempo com o Quadribol?

- Nós da Corvinal queremos o Miller. - disse Larcon ao lado de Rose.

- Sonserinos? - Molly questionou a opinião dos sonserinos.

- Miller! - disseram todos menos Louis que ficou calado.

- Leia? - perguntou Molly.

- Eu acho que o Miller tem um histórico maior de luta pelas causas que dizem respeito a Salazar. - Padmé olhou com raiva para irmã, e Leia completou. - Eu voto no Miller.

- O Miller venceu pela maioria dos votos. - concluiu Molly.

- Quero vê vocês se arrependerem quando ele nos proibir de ler o livro! - retrucou Louis.

- Eu só acho que temos que ter cautela com o livro, o conhecimento que está nele não pode ser divulgado. Nós temos que compreender o que esta acontecendo e agir sem divulgar os segredos de Hogwarts ou do universo das deusas Celtas.

- Você é um covarde, isso sim! - bradou James.

- Isso mesmo, um covarde! - concordou Louis.

- Um metido! - disse Padmé.

- Vocês é que são um bando de crianças mimadas que não compreenderam a gravidade do que está acontecendo. - brigou Miller. - Imagina se chega aos ouvidos do Deus do Mundo Subterrâneo a localização da passagem para o Outro Mundo? - todos olharam assustados para Miller. - Agora temos prova que a mitologia Celta é verdadeira... Me diz James, ou Louis ou Padmé, vocês ao menos sabem o que é Outro Mundo? Mundo Subterrâneo? Descobriram onde fica essa passagem para o Outro Mundo?

- O Mundo Subterrâneo deve ser o inferno. - concluiu James desconfiado.

- O Outro Mundo deve ser o lar das deusas, o paraíso. - concluiu Padmé.

- No lago de Hogwarts... - disse Louis e Mini e Miller engoliram seco. - Salazar matou a Hidra e conseguiu entrar no Outro Mundo.

- Louis, esqueça isso! - disse Mini aflita.

- Porque Mini? - questionou Louis. - Você e Miller estão me tratando como se eu fosse um monstro!

- Não Louis... - se defendeu Mini.

- Louis, escuta! - disse Miller. - As sacerdotisas são suas inimigas agora, elas cultuam as deusas Celtas. As mesmas que transformaram Salazar em fênix e guardião do nosso mundo.

- Você está achando que eu estou do lado do mal? - perguntou Louis.

- Não Louis! - disse Miler. - Eu só quero te mostrar que essa será provavelmente a visão da fênix sobre você. Nós temos que descobrir uma forma de nos comunicarmos com essa fênix e mostrar para ela que você é a vitima e não o assassino. São as sacerdotisas veela que estão erradas em querer matá-lo!

**12.2 O Pesadelo**

Aos poucos os ânimos foram se acalmando dentro da sala precisa e os alunos voltaram para suas casas, pois já era quase 8h da noite. As lufas e os sonserinos desceram as escadas juntos até o andar térreo, onde se separaram, pois as lufas desceriam para o subsolo por uma escada e os sonserinos para as masmorras por outra. Louis se despediu de Padmé apenas com um sorriso, não entendia porque ela sempre o deixava meio bobo. Pensou que não podia está gostando dela, nem ela dele, pois tinham dois anos de diferença. Foi direto para seu quarto sem falar com os outros sonserinos, pois ainda não concordava que Miller fosse o líder. Estava tão cansado que logo adormeceu. Chegou a ver Miller chegar no quarto, mas o ignorou.

Louis sonhava que estava na praia de sua Casa das Conchas na companhia de Mini e Miller. Ambos conversavam sobre o livro mágico, quando de repente Miller o convidou para entrar no mar. Louis é um exímio nadador, porém não queria entrar no mar, mas acabou cedendo aos pedidos de Miller. Quanto mais Louis entrava no mar, mais sentia uma sensação estranha. Uma grande onda surgiu de repente e Louis foi arremessado para o fundo do mar, caindo sem parar, como se a profundeza do mar não tivesse fim. Tentou nadar, mas era como se não soubesse. Tentou usar magia mas não conseguiu pensar em nada e o ar lhe faltou.

Parecia que tinha morrido afogado, mas acordou numa grande sala muito escura, talvez pela pouca iluminação presente que eram tochas que ficavam em cimas de enormes pilastras. Louis percebeu que estava totalmente seco e dentro de uma grande bola de vidro, uma redoma, cujo o chão era de almofadas brancas e macias. Lembrava de ter estado ali antes, mas agora havia algo estranho. Era como se tivesse no corpo de uma jovem com uns 20 e poucos anos e não no seu corpo. Olhou para seus cabelos que eram grandes, avoaçantes e de um loiro quase branco, "será que estaria preso ao corpo de uma veela mulher?", se questionou. Havia uma gritaria fora da redoma de vidro, pois havia um duelo acontecendo numa arena a sua frente. Dois homens lutavam com espadas e outros tantos gritavam torcendo. Entre os torcedores havia alguns animais estranhos, horríveis e tão pretos que na escuridão, só os olhos brancos eram bem nítidos. Louis lembrava de ter visto eles antes, em algum lugar. Numa arquibancada que ficava ao seu lado viu duas pessoas que também se lembrava de ter visto antes. Uma estava encapuzado e não dava para ser identificado, e o outro sentava-se numa enorme cadeira cheia de pedras brilhosas como enfeite, e era loiro com expressões severas. Louis se questionou quem seriam eles?

Um dos homens que lutava conseguiu cortar fora com a espada o braço do outro e foi o braço que ele segurava a espada. Em seguida, ele decapitou o que perderá o braço e todos gritaram e comemoraram a vitória de um homem muito forte, de pele clara, mas muito manchada e suja, com cabelos engordurados. Era uma típica descrição de um bárbaro, "se a Vic visse esse cara, não me chamaria mais de bárbaro" pensou.

Louis se perguntava como foi parar ali e porque num corpo de mulher, deveria está sonhando, mas os beliscões que deu em si mesmo provaram que era a mais pura realidade. Tentou usar magia para sair dali, mas nada funcionou. Não conseguiu fazer sumir o vidro, ou quebrá-lo, ou aparatar para fora da redoma, se bem que isso seria impossível, visto que ainda não sabia como os bruxos aparatam?

Todos estavam gritando Calef, ou algo parecido, deveria ser o nome do vencedor e este se encaminhou até os homens que sentavam nas grandes cadeiras, eles deveriam ser algo como reis, pensou. O homem que sentava na cadeira do centro apontou para Louis e o que vestia uma capa que encobria todo seu corpo e rosto acompanhou o vencedor na direção de Louis que começou a ficar preocupado e foi se afastando, andando para trás, até se encostar no vidro da grande bolha que era intransponível. O encapuzado fez um movimento com as mão e uma luz branca partiu dela até o vencedor, o que provavelmente era um feitiço e o encapuzado deveria ser um bruxo magids, pois não usou varinha. Louis começou a entender o que ia acontecer, o Calef era o vencedor e provavelmente, a jovem em que estava, seria o prêmio.

Louis vestia um longo vestido de um tecido tão transparente quanto o vestido da deusa das memórias de Salazar e estava tão preocupado em como fugiria que não notou detalhes de seu corpo, só queria acordar desse pesadelo, tinha que ser um pesadelo. O Calef conseguiu atravessar o vidro, como se entrasse numa bolha de sabão sem estourá-la, provavelmente havia um feitiço para isso e o Sr. encapuzado sabia.

Calef entrou na redoma de vidro sobre grandes aplausos de todos que estavam fora da redoma e levantando os braços em comemoração. Em seguida, olhou para Louis com se fosse um predador avaliando sua presa. Louis tentou esganar ou empurrar Calef usando seus dons magids como fez com Miller, mas não conseguia. Tentou exalar seus dons veela através dos exercícios Silentium e Foedu, mas percebeu que não tinha mais seus dons veela. Constatou então que estava ferrado, pois o homem era muito mais forte que o corpo da jovem em que estava. Gritou: "Me deixa em paz!" e a sua voz era fina, como de uma garota. O homem disse: "O minha deusa, não é todo dia que tenho um banquete como esse!"

Calef avançou para cima de Louis e agarrou um de seus braços com uma das mão e com a outra arranca-lhe o vestido. A multidão que assistia gritava por ver a jovem completamente nua, pois o vestido era sua única peça de roupa. Nesse momento, Louis também olhou para seu corpo e foi o mais perto de uma mulher nua que já esteve em vida. Porém, estava odiando ser a mulher e estar na situação em que se encontrava. Calef começou a beijá-lo na boca e Louis tentava se livrar do homem, mas ele o segurou pela nuca e começou a colocar-lhe a língua dentro de sua boca e depois de muita insistência, Louis acabou se permitindo ser beijado. Nesse instante, os homens fora da redoma começaram a gritar palavrões, entre eles, vadia. Louis sentiu raiva de si mesmo por ter se entregado ao beijo e mordeu a língua do homem. Calef se vingou batendo em Louis e virando-lhe de costas. Louis viu todos o olhando nu(a) enquanto era imprensado no vidro por Calef, que se esfregava em suas costas. **Censura** Louis acordou muito suado, chorando e com partes do corpo doloridas. Quando abriu os olhos, Louis percebeu que foi Miller que o acordará do pesadelo.

- Louis acorda! - dizia Miller que via Louis chorando e de olhos abertos a horas, mas parecia ainda está dormindo. - Acorda cara!

Louis piscou os olhos e começou a passar a mão direita em suas costas que doía muito.

- Foi só um pesadelo. - disse Louis disfarçando seu choro. - Eu estou bem, me deixa em paz. - disse, porque queria ficar só. Estava com muito nojo de si mesmo.

- Louis, você não tá bem, você está pálido de mais, uma descrição perfeita de uma vítima de um dementador... Nem seus dons veela você parece possuir, pois eu não estou praticando oclumência. Quer chocolate?

Louis se afastou de Miller, sentou na cama e vomitou no chão, em seguida, desmaiou. Miller o limpou e lançou o feitiço Locomotor para levá-lo até a enfermaria. Ao deixá-lo sobre os cuidados de da enfermeira, foi chamar o prof. Weasley.

- Prof. Weasley! - Miller bateu na porta do quarto de Gui chamando-o. Após um curto tempo, Gui apareceu na porta.

- O que houve com o Louis? - a tempos Gui andava tendo pesadelos com o filho e ver Miller a sua frente em plena madrugada, só podia ser por causa de Louis.

- Ele está bem, só desmaiou e eu o levei para enfermaria, mas ele já acordou.

- Porque ele desmaiou? - perguntou Gui enquanto descias as escadas com muita rapidez indo para enfermaria.

- Ele estava tendo um pesadelo, eu tentei acordá-lo, mas demorou muito até eu conseguir. - explicou Miller também correndo para acompanhar Gui. - Ele acordou tão pálido, chorando e se contorcendo de dor... Acabou vomitando e desmaiando.

Quando chegaram na enfermaria encontraram Louis estérico, brigando com a enfermeira, dizendo que nunca mais dormiria na vida e que ninguém o faria tomar uma poção para dormir, que queria a poção de ficar acordado! Que seria a primeira poção que queria aprender a fazer.

- Ele está em estado de choque Sra. Pomfrey! - disse pausadamente o prof. Slughorn que estava deitado em uma das macas da enfermaria e havia acordado com os gritos de Louis.

- Louis, faça silêncio! - repreendeu Gui, ao entrar na enfermaria. - O prof. Slughorn está doente e precisa descansar. - e voltando-se para o prof. Slughorn. - Se sente melhor Horácio?

- Não Gui, acho que estou cada vez mais sem fôlego... - disse pausadamente Slughorn.

Miller se aproximou do prof. Slughorn com uma expressão de repreensão, que chamou a atenção de Gui.

- Prof., o senhor deixou de tomar os remédios que minha mãe o prescreveu novamente? - perguntou Miller.

- Eu nunca vou me acostumar a engolir aquelas gomas... - reclamou Slughorn. - Olhe para mim San, eu sou um pocionista!... Bruxos não podem ter coração de metal...

- Vamos rapazinho, o prof. Slughorn não pode se emocionar. - disse a Sra. Pomfrey pedindo para que Miller se afastasse. - Agora que o senhor chegou prof. Weasley, vou deixá-lo com seu filho enquanto levo o prof. Slughorn para o Sant Mungus. - disse a Sra. Ponfrey. - Faça-o beber a poção de dormir sem sonhar...

- Dormir "Sem Sonhar"? - questionou Louis, enfatizando as palavras "Sem Sonhar", pois não sabia que não sonharia se tomasse a poção.

- Isso mesmo, SEM SONHAR! - disse Gui dando-lhe a poção.

- Ele herdou o talento para confusões do Harry... - observou Slughorn enquanto a Sra. Ponfrey levitava a maca do prof. Slughorn com a varinha e com a mão livre balançou um sino e sumiu instantaneamente.

- Uaaauuuu! - disse Louis e Miller.

- É um portal para locomoção de crianças e enfermos com mais segurança e rapidez... - disse Gui. - Uma novidade criada pelos americanos.

- O que o prof. Slughorn tem? - perguntou Louis.

- Problemas cardíacos. - disse Miller e Gui o olhou surpreso, como ele sabia?, mas Miller continuou. - Desde que ele teve um infarto, a saúde do professor não anda muito boa.

- O que ele quis dizer com coração de metal? - questionou Gui.

- O prof. Slughorn já teve uma parada cardíaca e foi levado do Hospital Sant Mungus para o hospital trouxa em que minha mãe trabalha. - explicou-se Miller meio desconcertado. - Lá eles viram que o coração do professor não conseguia manter os batimentos cardíacos sem ajuda de aparelhos e então colocaram um aparelho de metal trouxa no coração do professor, para controlar seus batimentos cardíacos... Esse aparelho chamasse marcapasso... O professor costuma chamá-lo de coração de metal.

- Pensei que as invenções trouxas não funcionasse aqui? - questionou Gui.

- A diretora teve que retirar esses feitiços de Hogwarts... Mas acho que nenhum aluno pode saber disso... - Miller não conseguiu disfarçar o cinismo dessa vez.

- Espero que os dois mantenham sigilo quanto a isso... - Gui não conseguia entender porque Harry, agora Horácio, não enxergavam o cinismo desse sonserino metido. - Já pode voltar ao seu dormitório Sr. Miller. - Miller acenou com a cabeça em consentimento. - E... Obrigada por ter cuidado do meu filho...

- Não precisa agradecer professor, o Louis é meu amigo. - respondeu Miller e falando para Louis. - Pode tomar a poção sem medo, vai ser a noite mais rápida de sua vida.

- Obrigada Miller! - disse Louis e Miller saiu da sala, enquanto Louis tomou a poção.

Gui perguntou a Louis qual foi o pesadelo que ele teve, mas Louis mentiu dizendo que não se lembrava, que não queria falar sobre isso e logo adormeceu novamente, mas desta vez não sonhou. Foi como piscar os olhos e quando abriu já era de manhã e a enfermeira disse que ele poderia assistir aula normalmente. Perguntou sobre o estado de saúde do prof. Slughorn e a enfermeira começou a reclamar porque internarão o professor em um hospital trouxa.

**12.3 O Encontro**

(N/A: Eu espero que nessa seção vocês tenham em mente que apesar de ser uma criança de 11 anos, Louis teve sua inocência roubada no pesadelo...)

Louis tinha aula de poções de manhã e de DCAT a tarde, logo, não teria a primeira aula e por isso não teve muita presa, foi no banheiro da enfermaria e depois desceu para as masmorras. No caminho, encontrou Padmé com duas amigas e ficou envergonhado por ela o ver apenas de pijama.

- O que houve Louis? - perguntou Padmé olhando para seu pijama listrado.

- Eu dormi na enfermaria. - Louis não sabia o que dizer, não ia confessar a ela que estava na enfermaria porque teve um pesadelo ou porque vomitou, ou ainda porque desmaiou. Enquanto pensava, Padmé se aproximava cada vez mais dele.

- Você está bem? - Padmé ficou ainda mais preocupada e próxima de Louis e fez uns gestos com as mãos para que as amigas dela saíssem e elas realmente saíram sem se despedir, mas rindo muito.

- Estou ótimo agora... - provavelmente muito vermelho, pensou Louis, e não conseguia mudar sua expressão sínica. Não podia se ver, mas sentia que passava essa expressão e pensou que essa podia ser a oportunidade de ser o homem, pois estava cansado de fazer o "papel errado". - O prof. Slughorn é que está muito doente e provavelmente não vamos ter aula de poções.

- Eu terei aula dele amanhã... - comentou Padmé, enquanto Louis pegou com uma das mãos o braço de Padmé e com a outra trouce o rosto dela de encontro ao seu e com muita rapidez a beijou, como o Calef tinha feito com ele. Mas não precisou forçar, pois ela aceitou o beijo e Louis começou a tentar colocar sua língua na boca de Padmé e está o ensinou como. Se dependesse de Louis, os dois não parariam mais de se beijar, mas foram interrompidos por Barth, Pearson e Hall que viam da Sonserina para o refeitório.

- Ei moleque. - disse Barth e Padmé se afastou envergonhada de Louis. - Pega leve cara! Ainda de pijama?

- Hum... - disse Hall. - O veela parece que será o Dom Juan de Hogwarts.

- Dom o que? - perguntou Padmé recuperando seu ar imponente.

- Dom Juan, um lendário sedutor trouxa... - explicou Pearson.

Louis olhou para Hall e Pearson com muita raiva.

- Ok! - disse Pearson. - Desculpa veelinha, não tá mais aqui quem falou...

- Fui! - disse Hall saindo de perto com os outros, rindo muito é claro.

- Você não vai ter a primeira aula? - perguntou Padmé quando eles se afastaram.

Louis estava muito envergonhado, mas a raiva que sentiu de Pearson foi sua maior aliada, pois conseguiu ficar sério quando pronunciou o "sim" em resposta a Padmé.

- Você não quer me acompanhar até a Torre de Astronomia, eu vou ter aula de adivinhação daqui a pouco.

- Sim. - respondeu rápido Louis, mas se lembrou que estava de pijama e completou tristemente. - Eu iria se não tivesse de pijama.

- Você poderia ir sob a minha capa de invisibilidade. - propôs Padmé que não conseguia esconder o quanto queria repetir aquele beijo. Tirou a capa de invisibilidade de sua bolsa e estendeu para Louis, que de repente ficou mudo e com um sorriso sínico. Ele a vestiu, e sob a capa, pegou na mão de Padmé e ambos caminharam silenciosamente até a Torre de Astronomia.

Louis nunca pensou que estar do "lado certo" tornaria um beijo em algo tão bom, se bem que ainda se culpava por ter gostado dos seus outros beijos. Mas o seu sonho foi tenebroso e por mais raiva que sentisse dele, desejava repetir aquilo com Padmé e se envergonhava por isso. Pois sentia-se um animal, um bárbaro tão nojento quanto Calef. Porém, um outro lado seu clamava pelo desejo de provar para si mesmo que era um homem.

Ao chegarem na Torre de Astronomia que estava vazia, Padmé começou a levantar a capa de invisibilidade e ao invés de retirá-la, ela entrou embaixo da capa junto com Louis e pode vê-lo e sentir o seu doce perfume. Por não ser um homem, Padmé no máximo poderia sentir o agradável perfume que todas as ou os veela sempre exalam.

- Você gosta mesmo de mim? - perguntou Padmé.

Louis não respondeu, pois não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra tamanha era a sua excitação e a beijou tão ou mais rápido do que fez anteriormente. Desta vez foi sem nenhum pudor, pois não temia mais que ninguém os pegasse no flagra e muito mais intenso, pois a cada minuto se sentia mais um animal como Calef. Padmé tentou se soltar, mas Louis não deixava e ela o empurrou. A capa caiu e Louis viu o quanto ela estava assustada e Padmé viu o quanto Louis estava "empolgado".

- Me desculpa Pad, eu não devia... - se desculpava Louis tentando se aproximar novamente de Padmé.

- Acho que está na hora de você voltar para Sonserina. - Padmé disse firme. - Pode ir com minha capa.

- Você está chateada comigo? - insistiu Louis, se aproximando novamente de Padmé.

- Não... - Louis já estava tão próximo dela quanto antes e então, Padmé completou.- Acho que estamos indo rápido demais.

- Almoçamos juntos então, e eu lhe devolverei a capa... - Louis não pediu, simplesmente avisou e deu um selinho em Padmé que ficou boquiaberta. Provavelmente se perguntando, "quem era Louis Weasley afinal?"

**12.4 Os Auditores do Ministério**

Quando Louis chegou no banheiro, ainda sentia os efeitos que Padmé causou em seu corpo e seus pensamentos estavam cada vez mais impuros. Parecia que seu sonho foi só uma pequena bola de neve, que agora já estava do tamanho da redoma de vidro que esteve preso em seu sonho. Tomou banho e vestiu-se, e em seguida foi para sala comunal da Sonserina atrás de Malfoy e Megan, mas eles não estavam. Foi procurá-los então na sala de estudo e encontrou a diretora na companhia de três bruxos e se lembrou que hoje era o dia da visita dos auditores do Ministério. Por sorte, um dos três bruxos era sua tia Hermione e isso o tranquilizou.

- Sr. Weasley. - chamou a diretora assim que o avistou. - Que bom que o senhor está aqui, assim não preciso pedir ao Sr. Craft para procurá-lo.

Louis se aproximou e encarou os dois auditores e depois foi até a sua tia que tinha quebrado o protocolo e o chamava para um abraço. Louis sabia que eles iriam descobrir que além de magids era veela, mas esconderia seus outros dons e que era francês, o máximo que pudesse. Louis foi apresentado formalmente aos dois auditores, o Sr. Gunner e o Sr. Withall. O seu pai estava ministrando aulas e provavelmente não estaria presente, mas estava na companhia de sua tia e estava pronto para ser examinado.

Foram todos para o salão de duelos e sentaram em poltronas improvisadas. O Sr. Gunner começou fazendo algumas perguntas a Louis.

- Sr. Weasley, - começou o Sr. Gunner. - Quando o senhor teve sua iniciação mágica?

- Eu não sei senhor. - respondeu Louis que nunca havia parado para pensar nisso.

- Nem a Fleur nem a Gina consegue domar os cabelos de Victoire, Louis, James e Albus. - Hermione sorriu e respondeu por Louis. - Eles sempre tiveram o mesmo comprimento, caindo em cima dos olhos...

- Fazer o cabelo crescer. - confirmou o Sr. Gunner anotando na ficha de Louis. - Desde quando?

- Sr. Gunner, isso é algo normal, o Harry é assim, seus filhos também são e o Louis também é... Nada de mais!

- Sim Sra. Weasley, estou apenas preenchendo a ficha, a senhora sabe quando começou?

- Desde que começou a ter cabelos eu acho... - respondeu Hermione impaciente.

- Isso sugere que o Sr. Weasley teve uma iniciação prematura de sua magia. - disse o Sr. Withall.

- Harry também foi assim, eu estava presente na avaliação dele e os senhores chegaram a conclusão que ele não era magids. - disse Hermione.

- Calma Sra. Weasley, não temos com que nos preocupar então. - disse o Sr. Withall. - Não acreditamos que o seu sobrinho seja magids. - disse em tom esnobe. - Crianças que não conseguem se adaptar a sua varinha, por algum motivo, continuam produzindo magia como crianças que não tem idade para controlar seus poderes. - Hermione ficou mais calma e Louis desconfiado. - Sr. Weasley, posso ver sua varinha?

Louis entregou a sua varinha ao Sr. Withall que a examinou e disse:

- Varinha feita de visco com núcleo de coração de dragão, 32cm, maleável. - disse o Sr. Withall. - Feita pelo senhor Olivaras, estou certo?

- Sim senhor! - respondeu Louis e começou a pensar nisso, nunca tinha se importado para os detalhes de sua varinha, mas pensando bem...

- Sua data de aniversário é 23 de dezembro, o único dia do visco no calendário Celta, não é mesmo? - Hermione ficou intrigada e o Sr. Withall continuou sua análise. - O velho Olivaras sempre usa o palpite lunar Celta para facilitar sua busca pela varinha.

- A varinha escolhe o bruxo, não o contrário Sr. Withall. – disse Hermione. - E depois esse palpite funcionou comigo, minha varinha é de aveleira que corresponde ao meu signo Celta.

- Sim, mas nem sempre a varinha que escolhe o bruxo é única, pode existir outra varinha que também o escolheria e que poderia ser mais eficiente em controlar seus poderes.

Hermione parecia discordar e Louis disse: " Eu gosto de minha varinha, ela funciona muito bem!", enquanto tentava pegar sua varinha de volta e o Sr. Withall acabou devolvendo.

- Continuemos o exame. - disse o Sr. Gunner. - Se for constatado que se trata apenas de um problema de compatibilidade de varinha, será facilmente resolvido com uma visita ao Olivaras.

- Tudo bem. - disse Hermione que estava mais nervosa que Louis.

- Nós vamos agora aplicar um teste Sr. Weasley. - disse o Sr. Gunner. - O senhor poderia entregar sua varinha a Sra. Weasley? - Louis entregou a varinha a sua tia. - O teste consiste em lhe colocar em uma situação de stress, sem sua varinha e sob um feitiço que detecte magia.

- Qual o tipo de stress? - Perguntou Hermione.

- O mesmo que o Sr. Potter passou. - disse o Sr. Gunner e Hermione sorriu de canto.

- Continuando, Sr. Weasley, o senhor sabe o que é um bicho papão? - perguntou o Sr. Gunner.

- Um monstro que assusta crianças? - chutou Louis.

- Um bicho papão é um transformista. - explicou o Sr. Gunner. - Ele assume a forma da criatura que mais tememos. O que o senhor teme?

- Há não! - Louis ficou nervoso, depois do sonho que teve hoje, passou a temer muita coisa que não gostaria de rever, muito menos que todos vissem. - Vocês também vão vê o meu bicho papão?

- Não se preocupe, será muito rápido, uns 5 minutos. - disse o Sr. Gunner. - O senhor será colocado diante de um bicho papão sob um feitiço de detecção de magia. Somente os magids conseguem produzir algum tipo de magia para se defender de seus medos sem varinha.

- Eu não quero mais fazer esse teste! - bradou Louis se levantando e saindo da sala. - Se vocês acham que sou magids o problema é de vocês...

- Louis, cadê seus modos? - repreendeu Hermione. - Volte aqui agora!

- Olá todos! - disse Harry ao aparecer na porta em que Louis tentava sair e perguntou ao sobrinho. - Fugindo?

- Eu não estou fugindo de um bicho papão. - Louis disse alto, mas baixou a voz para que só seu tio ouvisse e completou. - Pois eu posso esganá-lo sem minha varinha.

- Eu sei que pode, mas você terá que enganar a todos... - disse Harry bem baixinho só para Louis ouvir. - Louis, esse é o melhor teste, pois pode ser fraudado. - Louis olho para seu tio e se lembrou de praticar seus exercícios para não encantá-lo. Harry percebeu e olhou para o lado e disse. - Chegou a hora de você mostrar que sonserinos são tão corajosos quanto grifinórios. - Louis respirou fundo. - Você terá que encarar seu medo sem se defender, será apenas uns 5 minutos. É só você ficar contando de 1 a 300 e depois eu enfrento seu bicho papão, eu prometo!

- Eu tenho vergonha do meu bicho papão! - confessou Louis. - Não quero que ninguém veja...

- Louis, se for algo que o constranja, eu pedirei sigilo e farei com que eles retirem suas memórias, eu tirarei as minhas e as anexaremos ao processo que pode ser arquivado. - disse Harry. - Você sabe como será importante nos livrarmos desse processo, não sabe?

- Eu não queria rever meu pesadelo de novo, eu juro que foi só um sonho... Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso... - Louis estava aflito.

- Louis, não importa qual é o seu pesadelo, o que importa é que você fique calmo, não use magia e se concentre apenas em contar de 1 a 300. Você confia em mim ou não?

- Confio... - Louis não confiava, mas achou que era melhor mentir.

Harry passou a mão nos cabelos de Louis o assanhando e foi de encontro aos outros bruxos.

- Sr. Gunner. - apertou a mão dele. - Sr. Withall. - apertou a mão dele e acenou para Mione e sentou-se ao seu lado. - Louis me disse que vai ter que enfrentar um bicho papão... - Harry encenou um riso forçado. - Os senhores não se envergonham de assustar uma criança?

- Será que não dá para acabar logo com isso? - Louis estava nitidamente abusado e irritante, mas no fundo, estava com vergonha e medo do que todos iriam ver e pensar dele.

- Vamos começar então! - disse o Sr. Gunner se levantando e lançando feitiços sobre Louis que parou de praticar seus exercícios veela e tentava se acalmar. O Sr. Withall foi abrir uma urna que estava a frente de Louis e só agora ele percebeu.

- Está pronto Sr. Weasley? - perguntou o Sr. Withall.

- Sim! - disse Louis entredentes, encarando o Sr. Withall.

O Sr. Withall abriu a urna e dela saiu uma fumaça negra que foi se formando no ser encapuzado que Louis havia visto em seu sonho. - Louis começou a contar. - atrás do homem encapuzado se arrastavam os monstros negros que também viu em seu sonho. - Louis começou a se lembrar de outros sonhos que teve com eles e que havia esquecido, parando a contagem. - O homem encapuzado chegou perto e falou: "Dei-me o medalhão!". - Louis não conseguia ver nenhuma parte do corpo do homem embaixo daquele capa, como também não sabia de nenhum medalhão. - "Dei-me o medalhão!" gritou novamente o encapuzado e Louis foi se afastando e ele se aproximando cada vez mais. Os monstros começaram a arranhar as pernas de Louis e parecia ser real. Louis levantou um pouco uma das pernas de sua calça e viu sangue escorrendo e entendera porque suas pernas estavam ardendo. Então começou a achar que tudo aquilo não era só uma alucinação. - "Eu não sei de medalhão nenhum!" gritou Louis. - "Dei-me o medalhão ou mora!", disse o encapuzado.

Enquanto isso, uma pena fazia riscos sozinha num pergaminho indicando os níveis de magia produzidos por Louis. Harry então disse: "Já chega! Vocês já tem a prova que queriam..." ia deter o bicho papão, mas foi impedido pelo Sr. Grunner, que disse: "Tem que passar 5 minutos Sr. Potter!".

Os monstros vinham se arrastando para atacar Louis, já tinham chegado ao seu braço e Louis perdeu o controle de si mesmo. O seu instinto falou mais alto e ele se transformou num ser semi-pássaro. Sua cabeça lembrava uma águia, seus olhos e penas eram vermelhas e seus braços se transformaram em enormes asas. - Harry correu para frente de Louis mas o bicho papão não mudou e os monstros começaram a morder Harry também que lançava feitiços para espantá-los. A essa altura, Hermione foi em auxílio de Harry e Louis, enquanto Louis cuspia fogo espantando os monstros. O bicho papão se transformou em vários dementadores, em seguida Harry bradou "Riddikulus!", viu-se que a cabeça de cada dementador transformou-se na cabeça de um de seus amigos Hermione, Ron, Gina, Nevill e Luna, todos sorrindo e com um olho só, muito engraçado por sinal. Harry lançou o bicho papão de volta para urna e, em seguida, lançou uma fumaça em torno de todos e ninguém estava entendendo o que Harry fazia.

Louis começou a olhar para si e ver no que se transformará. Pensava em como voltar ao normal e sua tia o abraçou dizendo: "Vai ficar tudo bem Louis, se acalma!". Louis realmente foi se acalmando, voltando ao normal e dizendo: "Eles eram reais eu estou sangrando!".

Hermione de repente olhou para o chão e viu muito sangue espalhado pelo chão e escorrendo das pernas de Louis.

- Isso era mesmo um bicho papão? - perguntou nervosa.

- Pior que os da Molly, com certeza. - disse Harry e fez um sinal para que Hermione se calasse.

- Senhores Gunner e Withall, eu imploro que os senhores nos deixe a sós por um instante com nosso sobrinho, depois continuaremos com o processo de registro. - pediu Harry.

- Sr. Potter, não podemos deixar o local agora. - disse o Sr. Withall. - Principalmente, diante da comprovação que seu sobrinho é magids.

- Depois por favor, eu preciso acalmar meu sobrinho que anda tendo muitos pesadelos e vocês o assustaram muito com esse bicho papão... - disse Harry mas eles iam insistindo e Harry, completou. - Por Merlin, ele é só uma criança e está assustada até com sigo mesmo, saim! - ordenou Harry e os dois saíram, pois não queriam ter que enfrentar Harry Potter pessoalmente. Podiam abrir um processo contra ele, mas nunca tentariam duelar e parecia que ele estava disposto a isso se eles continuassem insistindo.

Quando os auditores saíram, Harry tirou toda a fumaça com um único feitiço e Hermione viu o estrago, Harry e Louis estavam com as pernas toda mordida e havia muito sangue no chão.

- Eu pensei que o bicho papão fosse só uma alucinação? - perguntou Hermione.

- E é... - disse Harry. - Mas Louis acreditou que era verdade e começamos a ver os registros de magia.

- Sim, e daí? - perguntou Hermione que estava lançando feitiços curativos em Louis.

- A magia magids de Louis fez com que todos os demônios fossem reais. - explicou Harry.

- Demônios? - perguntou Louis.

- Louis fez com que eles fossem reais? - perguntou Hermione.

- Como vocês sabem que aquelas coisas eram demônios? E quem era aquele encapuzado? - perguntou Louis.

- Você não sabe quem são eles? - perguntou Harry e Louis balançou a cabeça. - Não importa Louis, o melhor que você tem a fazer é esquecê-los.

- Eu vou descobrir de qualquer jeito... - disse Louis. - Me diz logo? Me ajuda?

- Louis, essas criaturas são seres mitológicos Celta, não tem nada a ver com você... - disse Hermione querendo enganar Louis.

- Claro que não tem nada a ver comigo. - disse Louis bem cínico. - Mas se importa em me poupar uma pesquisa desnecessária a seção reservada da biblioteca.

Hermione e Harry começaram a rir, não deveriam, mas Louis lembrou eles naquela idade.

- Tudo bem, senhor confusão. - brincou Harry. - Desconheço quem é o ser encapuzada, mas os monstros são os demônios do Mundo Subterrâneo. Isso pode ser encontrado em qualquer livro mitológico Celta e não precisa ir a seção reservada. - terminou a frase repreendendo Louis.

Hermione curou os ferimentos de Harry e ambos limparam o lugar.

- Descupa tio Harry, mas eu não consegui enganar eles. - disse Louis mas foi interrompido por Harry.

- Louis, depois do que eu vi, eu estou surpreso de meu bicho papão ainda ser um mero dementador. - brincou Harry. - No seu caso, não tinha como enganá-los.

- O senhor enganou eles? O senhor é magids? - perguntou Louis e Hermione também olhou intrigada para Harry.

- Que ninguém mais, além de vocês dois, saibam disso! - disse Harry.

- Harry, isso não pode ser verdade, nós passamos por muita situações difíceis por falta de uma varinha... - disse Hermione. - Porque você não produziu magia sem varinha.

- Eu não nasci magids como o Louis, eu estou me tornando com o passar do tempo... - disse Harry. - Não sei porque...

Hermione olhou desconfiada para varinha na mão de Harry. Os três combinaram como iriam agir e chamaram os senhores Grunner e Withall de volta para o salão de duelos. Louis foi registrado como veela e magids. A reunião terminou perto da hora do almoço e Louis pegou sua bolsa e saiu rapidamente para o refeitório e contou a Padmé o que que tinha acontecido, enquanto os dois almoçavam. Louis entregou a capa e foi assistir aula, na companhia de Malfoy e Megan. Na aula de DCAT, Gui já sabia do resultado da reunião e não parava de olhar desconfiado para o filho. O assunto da aula foi criaturas das trevas.

- Alguém poderia me dizer o que é um Addanc? - perguntou o prof. Weasley, e Rose e Malfoy levantaram os braços. - Srta. Weasley?

- São demônios em forma de crocodilo que habita lagos encantados. - respondeu Rose.

- Correto, 5 pontos para Grifinória. - disse o prof. Weasley. - Mas alguém sabe o porque de não existir Addanc no Lago Negro, de Hogwarts?

Ninguém levantou a mão e o prof. Weasley insistiu mais uma vez, e Malfoy levantou a mão novamente.

- Eu tenho um palpite professor. - disse Malfoy.

- Prossiga, se acerta leva 10 pontos para Sonserina e se errar, fará uma redação sobre Addanc. - propôs Gui.

- Os sereianos se alimentam de addanc e por isso, foram extintos no Lago Negro. - afirmou Malfoy.

- Essa é uma das teorias, pois vestígios da existência de addanc foram encontrados pelo ex-diretor, o prof. Dumbledore. - explicou o prof. Weasley. - 10 pontos para Sonserina.

O trio Sonserino comemorou, mas os outros sonserinos de sua turma, um grupinho de seis alunos, olharam de cara feia para eles e no final da aula, saíram empurrando Malfoy e o chamando de traidor e metido.

O prof. Weasley pediu para que Rose chamasse Louis e ele voltou para sala de aula onde tiveram uma longa conversa.

- Louis, eu quero saber que pesadelo foi esse que você teve hoje? - perguntou Gui. - Eu já sei que você se lembra muito bem dele...

- O que o senhor quer que eu diga? - disse Louis. - Que tem um louco me aterrorizando nos meus sonhos?

- Que medalhão é esse que ele está procurando?

- Não faço a menor ideia, eu não tenho medalhão nenhum. - se defendeu Louis. - É só um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo.

- Sempre o mesmo pesadelo?

- Sim... - mentiu Louis, pois agora havia se lembrado que sempre sonha com aqueles seres do seu sonho e sempre está num corpo da mesma jovem. Só não entendia porque nem sempre se lembra do sonho quando acorda e porque hoje lembrou-se de alguns flash.

- Eu conversei com seus tios e achamos que você deve tomar a poção do sono para dormir por um tempo, até você esquecer esse pesadelo. Tudo bem?

- Legal! - disse Louis que já estava ficando aflito com a proximidade da hora de dormir.

- Aqui está o frasco, - era uma garrafa de vidro transparente com um líquido em cor turquesa. - Coloque um dedo dessa poção na tampa do frasco e tome antes de dormir.

- Entendi. - disse Louis.

- Você tem que controlar seus poderes magids. - repreendeu Gui. - Seus tios tiveram o maior trabalho para convencer os auditores do Ministério que você está sob controle.

- Sim senhor! - disse Louis baixando a cabeça.

- Tem mais uma coisa... O que você e seus primos andam fazendo com os Sonserinos?

Louis pensou, seu tio Harry já sabia que eles teriam formado um grupo e portanto seu pai também. Teria que afirmar que se encontram, mas não dizer o que andam fazendo.

- Nos formamos um grupo, para estudar oclumência e os meninos não caírem no meu encanto veela.- disse Louis. - Miller é o instrutor.

- Só isso? - questionou Gui.

- Eles também estão planejando formas de não me deixar sozinho depois que minha condição de veela for exposta na imprensa. - explicou Louis.

- Mais alguma coisa? Algumas visitas clandestinas a seção reservada da biblioteca? - perguntou Gui.

- Não papai, eu juro que nunca fui lá, eu só estava tentando convencer meus tios a me contarem quem eram os monstros do meu pesadelo. - se defendeu Louis.

- Pois bem, se eu encontrar alguns de vocês perambulando pelo castelo a noite, eu incentivarei os chefes das casas a darem severas punições a vocês, está entendido?

- Sim senhor!

- Quem está no grupo?

- Da Sonserina, eu, Mini, Miller, Barth, Pearson, Hall, Hunter e Malfoy. - disse Louis.

- Malfoy? - perguntou o pai.

- Ele se declarou sangue ruim papai e ele é legal. - defendeu Louis.

- E quem mais?

- James, Albus, Lysander, Larcon, Molly e Rose. - disse Louis.

- Porque sua irmã Victoire foi excluída? - perguntou Gui desconfiado.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que minhas primas Charlotte e Christine, elas são veela papai. Achamos que é perigoso para elas fazer parte de um grupo que visa me proteger...

Gui olhou desconfiado para Louis, mas teve que concordar, era melhor assim.

- Muito bem, avise a todos, que quando estiverem afiados, faremos um campeonato de oclumência. - disse Gui e Louis ficou empolgado. - Como oclumência não está oficialmente na ementa de nenhum curso e com o intuito de motivar os meninos a praticarem oclumência perto de você, a diretora McGonagall me permitiu criar esse campeonato oficialmente.


	13. Grandes Revelações

_Trailer no Youtube - Código: gV90AkiBDeU_

**13. Grandes Revelações**

**13.1 Poção Azul ou Vermelha?**

Casa das Vassouras.

Miller estava com horário livre, pois o prof. Slughorn estava hospitalizado e não teria aula de poção. Aproveitou para fazer a redação que o prof. Tauron havia pedido na última aula. De repente, uma fênix entrou em seu quarto, largou um pedaço de pergaminho no chão e rapidamente pegou o livro de Slytherin que estava em cima da mesa com suas garras. Miller se levantou de uma só vez e tomou o livro da fênix.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Miller a fênix. - Você é Salazar Slytherin?

A fênix obviamente não respondeu, apenas pousou ao lado do pergaminho que havia soltado. Miller foi devagarzinho até onde estava a fênix, segurando o livro com uma das mãos e com a mão livre pegou o pergaminho. Ao abri-lo viu um desenho de um coelho entrando numa toca. Percebeu logo, que deveria ter pensado melhor antes de tocar no pergaminho, pois tudo ao seu redor começou a se mover em círculos e Miller se sentiu sendo puxado pelo umbigo. Provavelmente, o pergaminho era um portal.

- Aonde eu estou indo?

Gritou Miller enquanto rodava em um turbilhão e segundos depois foi arremessado ao chão. Caiu sozinho e não havia fênix ao seu lado. Observou melhor o lugar onde estava e percebeu que havia um homem a sua frente e por trás dele, um castelo. O homem vinha em sua direção e parecia ser um caçador, com um arco e flechas em suas costas, cabelos longos e assanhados e feições atléticas.

- Seja bem vindo jovem mago!... Eu me chamo Arcarius e tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer.

- Onde estou? - perguntou Miller. - Isso não me parece uma toca de coelho... - ironizou.

- Desculpe-me Sr. Miller, mas temos pouco tempo, ninguém pode notar sua ausência em Hogwarts... - Arcarius fez surgir dois cálices de vidro, um em cada mão. Um dos cálices com um líquido azul e o outro com um líquido vermelho. - Suponho que um nascido trouxa como senhor tenha assistido o filme Matrix?

- Matrix? - Miller peguntou incrédulo e após Arcarius confirmar com a cabeça, Miller respondeu. - Sim, mas o que esse filme tem a ver... - Miller foi interrompido por Arcarius que mostrou um ar de preocupação.

- Lamento Sr. Miller, mas o nosso tempo está esgotando... - disse Arcarius. - Preste atenção na escolha que terá que fazer, pois não poderá voltar atrás.

Miller respirou fundo, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, mas sabia qual cor devia temer.

- A proposta é bem simples... Se o senhor tomar a poção azul, acordará em seu quarto em Hogwarts e não se lembrará de nada. - disse Arcarius oferecendo o cálice com a poção azul para Miller. - Porém, se preferir tomar a poção vermelho, você terá que dedicar sua vida a Ordem da Fênix.

- Ordem da Fênix?

- Sr. Miller, isso vai exigir muitos sacrifícios de sua parte... Lembre-se, tudo que eu ofereço é a verdade, nada mais!

**13.2 Terrorista**

No jantar, Louis contou para todos sobre o campeonato de oclumência que seu pai promoveria em Hogwarts e todos estavam conversando animadamente...

- Esse campeonato vai ser demais cara! - disse Louis a Malfoy.

- Eu pratico oclumência com meu pai a dois anos, acho que tenho chances de ficar em boa colocação. - se gabou Malfoy.

- Bem, acho que vou ficar só na torcida...- lamentou Megan. - Você já contou aos outros?

- Pearson e Hall fizeram questão de espalhar a noticia. - explicou Mini. - Alguém sabe de Miller? Ficamos de nos encontrar aqui...

Mas ninguém parecia ter a resposta que Mini queria e muito menos estavam se importando. Horas depois todos foram para suas salas comunais e nada de Miller aparecer. Quando Louis chegou em seu quarto não encontrou Miller, mas achou melhor assim, pois estava chateado com ele. Se ao menos ele tivesse aparecido no jantar, onde todos podiam programar uma reunião, mas agora, queria dormir antes que ele aparecesse. Tomou a poção de dormir sem sonhar e logo adormeceu.

O dia seguinte amanheceu e Miller não estava lá e sua cama estava arrumada. Louis supos que ele acordou mais cedo e ficou feliz por não tê-lo visto. Mas no café da manhã Mini estava preocupada.

- Onde está o Miller? - Mini perguntou a Louis assim que o viu.

- Bom dia para você também! - respondeu Louis a ignorando.

- O que deu nele que ainda não acordou? - Mini começou a reclamar. - Pensei que ele tivesse ido dormir mais cedo.

- Eu não o vi chegar e nem sair hoje de manhã. - disse Louis passando geleia de abobora nas suas torradas. - O que me deixou muito feliz!

- Louis, isso é estranho, ninguém viu Miller desde ontem de tarde. - falou Mini aflita.

Louis largou as suas torradas no prato e ficou imóvel por um tempo e então saiu do transe.

- Cadê o Livro? - perguntou Louis.

- Está com Miller! Será que agora você se importa em me ajudar a procurar o San? Alguém pode ter enfeitiçado ele... Algum sangue-puro.

Ao terminar de falar as corujas começaram a chegar trazendo as correspondências matinais.

- Eu vou avisar a todos os membros da aliança. - disse Louis. - faremos uma busca.

Mini guardou suas cartas na bolsa, abril o profeta Diário e viu a foto de Louis com a manchete: "Louis Weasley, O Jovem Terrorista" e numa coluna ao lado, havia a matéria: "Hogwarts precisa de um novo diretor!".

- Deixa eu ver! - Louis tomou o jornal da irmã e viu a manchete. - Terrorista?

- Louis, você tem que se controlar. - repreendeu Mini. - Afinal, tudo isso só aconteceu porque você se rendeu as brincadeiras do James e Turpin.

- Ele me transformou em vassoura Mini! - revidou Louis.

- Ok! Não está mais aqui quem falou, vou procurar o San e me devolve meu jornal! - disse tomando-o do irmão. - É melhor você não ler isso...

Louis saiu com raiva e foi para mesa da Corvinal, pois não viu Padmé. Ao chegar perto de Rose e Lysander, Louis disse:

- Miller sumiu desde ontem e ele está com o Livro.

Rose, que já estava de boca aberta com a manchete do Profeta Diário, ficou muda.

- Vou avisar a todos Louis, mas acho que você não deve andar por ai sozinho agora. - disse Lysander, e Louis começou a achar que ele tinha razão, pois a maioria dos alunos que estavam no refeitório, estava também, o observando. Molly viu o grupinho e se aproximou e James, Albus e Larcon foram de encontro a eles também.

- Ainda não li o jornal. - disse Albus. - Mamãe diz que esse tipo de noticia é melhor não ler, sabe...

- Eu vou levar vocês até a sala de aula. - disse James.

- Miller sumiu e junto com o Livro. - disse Louis. - Ele pode ter sido vítima de algum sangue-puro, temos que procurar ele.

De repente, todos se calaram devido a aproximação do Sr. Craft.

- Sr. Weasley, a diretora deseja vê-lo em sua sala. - disse o Sr. Craft entregando um pedaço de papel dobrado a Louis. - Essa é a senha.

Os primos de Louis o acompanharam até a gárgula que dá acesso a sala da diretora e ele subiu sozinho as escadas, a senha era Goblin. Chegou na ante sala, respirou fundo e bateu na porta. Seu pai a abril e ao entrar, Louis viu que sua irmã Mini estava lá, sentada em uma das poltronas e com o rosto muito vermelho, como quem estava chorando. Ao lado de Mini, havia uma senhora, vestida de branco e que estava com a mesma expressão de Mini.

- Entre Sr. Weasley. - disse a diretora. - E sente-se ao lado de sua irmã.

- O que houve?

- Qual foi a última vez que o senhor viu San Miller? - perguntou a diretora.

Louis não se sentou, sua mente começou a divagar sobre o que pode ter acontecido a Miller.

- Louis? - insistiu Mini.

- Não vejo Miller desde ontem... Quando eu cheguei no quarto ele não estava, eu tomei a poção do sono, acordei tarde e a cama dele estava forrada. Achei que ele já havia se levantado...

- O senhor recebeu alguma carta de meu filho? - perguntou a mulher ao lado de Mini.

- Não, o que aconteceu a ele? - perguntou Louis.

A Sra. Miller começou a chorar...

- Prof. Weasley, pode levar seus filhos para suas respectivas salas de aula. - disse a diretora. - Louis Weasley, espero que o senhor não se envolva em mais confusões, pois estamos passando por momentos difíceis.

Gui acompanhou seus filhos até a sala de aula, ele daria aula a Louis inclusive. Em todo o caminho, foi dando-lhes conselhos e fazendo repreensões.

- Louis, espero que o senhor pense no que disse a diretora antes de se envolver em confusões. Até Harry não esperava uma visão tão negativa da imprensa sobre você.

- Eu não sou terrorista!

Gui que andava na frente dos filhos se virou para encarar Louis.

- Você causou uma tempestade em pleno Grande Salão, um aluno foi atingido por um raio... - disse Gui e Louis baixou a cabeça e começou a admirar seus cadarços. - Sabe-se lá o que vão dizer por ai quando souberem que o aluno que dividia o quarto com você sumiu de Hogwarts.

- Como vocês sabem que ele sumiu? Ele pode está por ai... - falava Louis, mas Mini o interrompeu dando-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho que dizia: "Mini, sempre a amarei! SM".

- Isso é uma despedida? - perguntou Louis.

- Eu não disse? - falou Gui olhando para Mini que tomou o papel da mão de Louis com muita raiva e subiu rápido na escada que já estava em movimento, deixando o pai e o irmão para trás.

- Pai, a mãe do Miller também recebeu alguma carta? - perguntou Louis.

- Sim! - disse Gui se perguntando "por que se importava em contar ao filho o que ouvira sobre aquele metido do Miller?" - Ele disse a mãe dele que estava bem e que assim que pudesse entraria em contato. Já para diretora, ele disse que não voltaria mais a Hogwarts.

- Só isso?

- Uma frase para cada uma, nunca vi garoto mais arrogante em toda minha vida... - reclamava Gui. - Nem preciso lhe dizer que ninguém pode saber disso, não é Louis? - questiono o pai olhando para o filho, mas teve que desviar o olhar antes de Louis confirmar que não contaria a ninguém. "Malditos dons veela", pensou Gui. - Que você nunca ouse fazer o mesmo comigo e com sua mãe... - Gui continuou reclamando enquanto subia as escadas.

Após a aula, Louis contou a Malfoy, Megan, Albus e Lysander que Miller abandonou Hogwarts, levando o livro consigo. Logo, os outros membros da Aliança das Casas ficaram sabendo e se reuniram na Sala Precisa no horário do almoço.

- Eu disse que não podíamos confiar naquele maldito sonserino! - disse James.

- Ele é um traidor, mas não nos iguale a ele! - reclamou Barth, que era de longe o que mais estava com raiva de Miller. - Ele deve ter contado algo a você Dominique!

- Ele não falou comigo! - se defendeu Mini que estava muito abatida.

- Ora M-i-n-i, o S-a-n não sumiria sem se despedir de sua amada Weasley. - ironizou Barth.

- Ele não se despediu de mim! - gritou Mini, e saiu da sala chorando.

Enquanto todos ficaram brigando na sala precisa, Mini correu até a sala de aula de poção, onde havia uma lareira que poderia está funcionando. Ao chegar nela, pegou um pouco de pó de flu e disse: "Godric's Hollow". Mini surgiu na lareira da casa dos Potter, onde sua prima Lily brincava com uma bruxinha de pano.

- Mini? - se surpreendeu a pequena Lily e em seguida se levantou para abraçá-la.

- Onde está seu pai Lily? - perguntou Mini baixinho, para que sua tia Gina não a ouvisse.

- No Ministério, onde mais ele podia está? - respondeu Lily, enquanto Mini parecia aflita. - Tudo bem com o Louis?

- Sim está, mas eu preciso falar com seu pai, sem que sua mãe saiba.

- Então, vem até o meu quarto, eu tenho um espelho mágico e você pode falar com ele. - disse Lily enquanto puxava a prima pelo braço. - Mas eu vou avisando, papai demora a me atender...

O quarto da Lily era roxo e tinha muitas bruxinhas de pano espalhadas por todo lugar, uma verdadeira coleção.

- Você andou ganhando muitas bonecas desde a última vez que estive aqui... - comentou Mini.

- Depois que meus irmãos foram para Hogwarts, papai ficou mais... Como posso dizer...

- Sentimental! - completou Mini e as duas riram. - Xi! - disse Mini, pedindo para que Lily falasse baixo.

- Aqui está o espelho. - disse Lily entregando um pequeno espelho de bolso, com molduras douradas, a Mini. - É só pensar na pessoa com quem você quer falar e se ela estiver com um espelho, ela vai sentir.

Mini começou a pensar em seu tio e a falar o nome dele baixinho, até que Harry atendeu a seu chamado.

- Lily? - perguntou Harry que não estava reconhecendo a voz da filha.

- Não tio Harry, sou eu, Mini.

- Como?

- Eu estou no quarto da Lily, uma longa história, mas eu preciso falar com o senhor.

- Estou a caminho. - respondeu Harry.

Vinte minutos se passaram e foram os vinte minutos mais longos de Mini. Quem gostou da visita foi Lily, que tinha feito a prima brincar de boneca com ela. Quando Harry chegou, falou com Gina e disse que Mini estava no quarto de Lily e que iria conversar com ela a sós, e que só depois ela poderia contar aos outros que Mini estava ali.

- Harry, você ficou louco? Que tipo de educação você quer que a Mini tenha? Que ela pode fugir de Hogwarts e fazer o que quiser como o namorado? - repreendeu Gina.

- Quem somos nós para repreendê-la nesse sentido Gina, nós fugimos de Hogwarts, não lembra?

- Harry...

- Depois, você e o Gui podem cuidar de dá a ela algum castigo inútil para limpar suas consciências... - falou Harry subindo as escadas que davam acesso ao quarto de Lily.

- Dominique, não acredito que você tenha saído de Hogwarts e vindo até aqui! - falou Harry muito cério. - Nada justifica isso! Se você tiver algum problema em Hogwarts, deve procurar um professor ou a diretora.

Lily ficou assustada, mas Mini estava tão deprimida que só baixou a cabeça e tentou não chorar para não assustar sua prima.

- Lily, desça e peça a sua mãe para fazer um lanche para nós. - Lily saiu desconfiada do quarto e em seguida, Harry fechou a porta com um feitiço e colocou outro que abafasse o som. - Desculpe as minhas palavras Mini, mas eu tinha que mostrar a Lily que você fez algo muito errado em vir aqui. - Foi até onde estava Mini que já chorava sentada ao chão. Ele se sentou do seu lado e colocou a cabeça dela em seu ombro e perguntou. - Por que Miller saiu de Hogwarts?

- Acho que ele queria tirar o Livro de Salazar Slytherin das mãos de Louis...

- Acho que não ouvi direito... - Disse Harry coçando sua cicatriz, como costumava fazer no passado. Mini começou a chorar de verdade e Harry disse. - Eu preciso beber algo bem forte. - Conjurou uma pequena garrafa de uísque e bebeu um gole, respirou fundo enquanto Mini tentava parar de chorar, bebeu mais um gole e continuou. - Pode começar a contar tudo agora Dominique e não ouse omitir nenhum fato!

- Antes de eu ir para Hogwarts, Miller e todos os alunos do Conselho dos Sangues Ruins planejaram destruir o Chapéu Seletor para acabar com a divisão dos alunos em Hogwarts. Na hora de tacar fogo no chapéu, todos se negaram, então Miller é quem foi fazer o serviço e ao pegar no chapéu, ele viu que tinha um Livro nele, o Livro de Salazar Slytherin. Eles não destruíram o chapéu e tentaram ler o livro, mas não conseguiram... Como Louis é ofidioglota...

- Eu não acredito nisso... - interrompeu Harry.

- Ele podia ler o livro e realmente leu. - completou Mini.

- Eu acho que seus pais e até sua tia Gina alertou a todos vocês do perigo de ler livros que possuem encantamentos desde que vocês eram crianças Dominique.

- Se o senhor tivesse a oportunidade de saber a verdadeira história de Salazar Slytherin, o senhor se negaria?

- Se para isso eu tivesse que tocar no livro dele? - perguntou Harry em tom de repreensão.- Sim! Eu quase matei Draco Malfoy por conta de um livro desse tipo! Sua tia Gina quase morreu por causa do livro de Ton Riddle!... E agora, eu tenho fortes razões para crer que Miller está sobe o encantamento desse livro. - disse Harry se levantando.

- Não tio, me escuta, vimos as memorias de Slytherin, por favor... Não faça nada sem antes saber o que eu sei. - Harry se sentou na cama e encarou a sobrinha, visivelmente preocupado e ela completou. - A vida dele se cruza com as deusas Celta e ele vira uma fênix.

- Uma fênix? Como?

- Ele não parecia ter preconceito com nascido trouxas quando jovem. Ele era médium como Louis e Miller, e fazia algumas profecias. Uma delas, era que um mapa que o Frei Gorducho tinha levaria a uma terra encantada, onde os quatro fundadores ergueriam Hogwarts. Para isso, ele teria que matar uma Hidra de Lerna que vivia no lago de Hogwarts. Ele a matou e de algum modo foi parar no Outro Mundo e as deusas deram a ele uma outra profecia.

- Mini, o que eu lhe disse quanto a profecias.

- Mas essa já é de conhecimento de toda comunidade bruxa. Só que a verdadeira profecia diz que Arawn dominará os três mundos se trouxas descobrirem a existência dos bruxos.

- Essa não é a profecia que está registrada, eu já andei sondando isso.

- Ele teve seus motivos para modificá-la, pelo que entendi, os trouxas não podem saber que existem seres mágicos, assim como os bruxos não podem ter o mesmo conhecimento dos deuses.

- E onde uma fênix entra nessa história toda?

- As deusas decidiram cortar seus laços com os mortais. - ironizou Mini. - Transformou os magos mais poderosos, entre eles os Merlins, em fênix e fez de Slytherin o rei das fênix.

- Não, isso não é verdade... - Harry balançava a cabeça aflito.

- As deusas decidiram que a partir daquele momento, Slytherin e seu bando estariam sozinhos para proteger o Mundo dos Mortais e que Slytherin escolheria seus guerreiros fênix compartilhando suas lágrimas.

- Compartilhando suas lágrimas? - Harry começo a tremer e bebeu um longo gole de seu uísque.

- O senhor não recebeu lágrimas de fênix, recebeu? - perguntou Mini.

- Não! - Mentiu Harry. - O que mais?

- Eu e Miller estávamos num dilema se deveríamos continuar a ler o livro, só Louis pode fazer as memórias do livro aparecer falando encantamentos em língua de cobra. O Livro é uma especie de penseira.

- O Chapéu Seletor entregou esse livro ao Miller?

- A pedido do próprio Salazar, acredito que essa é a ultima memória dele no livro.

- Mas por que...

- Porque Salazar previu que Miller iria queimar o Chapéu Seletor, ele sonhou, nós vimos o sonho. Então ele deixou o livro de herança para Miller. Eu acho que ele pensou que Miller poderia ler o livro, que ele daria aos fundadores as explicações da profecia e dos motivos dele não querer nascidos trouxas em Hogwarts. Eu acho que ele pensava que a profecia de Miller aconteceria logo e não agora. Ele disse ao chapéu, que Miller daria as explicações que ele não poderia dar em vida!

- Miller disse a você onde iria Dominique?

- Eu ainda não acredito que ele me deixou apenas um papel com uma frase de amor... Eu mato ele quando o encontrar! - ao terminar, mini enxugou as lágrimas, seus sentimentos era uma louca mistura de raiva e preocupação.

- Ele realmente não pode ler o livro?

- Não, se pudesse, já teria lido antes de me conhecer, o livro sempre esteve com ele.

- Eu preciso ver suas memórias, todas elas, mas não tenho habilidades...

- Quando eu estiver em Hogwarts e puder fazer feitiços, eu lhe darei todas elas... Em troca, eu quero que meu pai não saiba que eu estive aqui. - propôs Dominique.

- Tudo bem, é melhor você ir logo, antes que todos notem sua ausência.

- O senhor vai procurar o San? - pediu Mini.

- Sem dúvida!

Harry disse a Gina que apenas chamasse Ron e Hermione para jantar e que não dissesse nada a Fleur e Gui. Ele contaria quando voltasse de Hogwarts o que estava acontecendo.

- Harry... Eu não concordo! - reclamou Gina na frente de Mini e Lily.

Harry foi ate sua esposa que percebeu que ele havia bebido. Em seu ouvido Harry disse: "Eu preciso que você confie em mim e que peça a Hermione para trazer a penseira dela". A beijou e indicou a lareira a Mini que disse, "Hogwarts, sala de poções". Harry porém, disse: "Hogwarts, sala da Diretora".

- Harry! O que houve? - se surpreendeu a diretora.

- Perdão Minerva, eu não viria sem avisar se não fosse importante...

- O que houve? - a diretora percebeu que Harry estava "diferente".

- Acho que o sumiço do Sr. Miller é algo muito mais grave do que pensei, isso vai afetar diretamente a situação de Louis, acho que vão culpá-lo disso.

- Eu também já cheguei a essa conclusão... - disse a diretora com a voz cansada. - Acho que não tenho mais saúde para travar essa nova guerra Harry.

- Não vai haver nenhuma guerra Minerva.

- Não subestime minha inteligência Harry... Eu posso sentir o cheiro dela no ar... - disse Minerva olhando para Harry que coçava sua cicatriz, talvez por instinto, pois ela não doía.

- Já vivi duas guerras Harry, sei do que estou falando. - completou Minerva.

- Eu preciso falar com minha sobrinha Dominique, é importante. - pediu Harry, já prevendo o que Minerva queria.

- E eu preciso falar com você, também é importante.

- Minerva, sei o que você vai me pedir, mas eu não posso larga a chefia dos aurores nas circunstâncias atuais.

- Mas você pode convencer Hermione para me substituir.

- Talvez eu consiga... Mas tenho que falar com Dominique a sós... É urgente!

- Eu ainda tenho mais um pedido a fazer?... Preciso que você também convença Draco Malfoy a ser o novo professor de poções e chefe da Sonserina, pois não temos nenhum Sonserino confiável e pocionista para substituir Slughorn.

- Eu? Pedir isso ao Malfoy? - se surpreendeu Harry.

- Harry, ele é o único sonserino da lista de Snape que pode substituir Slughorn.

- Mas porque a senhora mesmo não pede, eu acho muito mais fácil ele aceitar se o quadro de Snape pedir isso!

- Já tentamos, mas sem êxito. Snape acha que somente você pode conseguir isso.

- De onde ele tirou esse absurdo?

- Ele me disse que a dívida que Malfoy tem com você é maior que a dele, que a você ele não teria como negar.

- Se ele realmente não quer está aqui, então acho que...

- Harry! Pensei que tinha deixado claro que não temos escolha, só um sonserino pode ser o chefe da Sonserina, Malfoy!

Harry bufou, balançou a cabeça e se sentou. Pensou "Louis e Dominique estão na Sonserina". Bebeu mas de seu uísque e disse.

- Eu realmente preciso falar com a Dominique... A sós... - e olhando para o quadro de Dumbledore, Harry pediu. - Acho que vou precisar mais uma vez de sua ajuda Amigo!

- Harry, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não sou Dumbledore!

- Mas o Sr. Quadro Dumbledore... Tem as memórias de Dumbledore... E eu preciso muito de certas memórias!

- Você não costumava ser tão pidão Harry, o que está havendo? - o quadro perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu preciso saber tudo que estiver relacionado a Folks!

- Mas por que? - perguntou Minerva surpresa.

O Dumbledore do quadro abril a boca e a fechou rapidamente passando a mão em seu semblante.

**13.3 Quarteto em ação**

A diretora pediu ao Sr. Craft para chamar Dominique e levou Harry para uma sala reservada. Dominique deu uma copia de suas memórias para Harry, todas, inclusive as das reuniões da Aliança das Casas. Para isso, teve que repassar cada memória em sua mente e assim, ter elas duplicadas e retirar uma de cada para dar a Harry. Eles terminaram esse processo a noite e Dominique perdeu todas as suas aulas do segundo período.

- Pronto, agora eu também sou uma sonserina traidora! - se lastimou Mini.

- Corajosa Dominique! Pois você sabe que está fazendo o que é certo... - comentou Harry.

- Não, eu estou agindo com o meu coração, em benefício próprio, como uma boa sonserina traidora... Na esperança que o senhor ache o San e o traga em segurança.

- Sonserinos, sempre escondendo o melhor de si... - comentou Dumbledore e Harry sorriu.

- Mini, eu fui salvo pelas lágrimas de uma fênix. - Mini o olhou surpresa. - A fênix que vivia com Dumbledore... Eu realmente preciso saber qual foi o envolvimento dessa fênix com minha história e até que ponto podemos confiar nas fênix. Percebe que eu teria que está com esse livro desde o começo?

- Eu sei da profecia, que você contou a Miller. Não o julgue mal por isso. Miller só queria limpar o nome da Sonserina e por isso continuamos a ler o livro.

- O que você acha sobre as fênix e seu irmão? - quis saber Harry.

- Que estamos de lados opostos... - Mini terminou chorando e Harry a acalentou.

Harry chegou tarde da noite em casa e com o quadro de Dumbledore em suas mão. Já havia bebido bastante durante o dia, mas ainda conseguiria ver as memórias de Dominique. Todos já estavam muito aflitos e Gina contou a Ron e Hermione que Mini tinha estado lá a tarde e que Harry estava tão esquisito que até havia bebido. "Ele nunca bebe", Gina não parava de repetir isso.

- Harry? Eu quase morro de preocupação... - foram as primeiras palavras de Gina assim que Harry apareceu na lareira.

- Eu vou esclarecer tudo, mas eu acho que preciso tomar uma poção revigorante.

- Sei que você bebeu hoje. - disse Gina enquanto Harry cumprimentava os amigos e colocava o quadro de Dumbledore em local apropriado.

- Depois que eu lhe contar o que eu descobri hoje, acho que você vai desejar seu licor elfico também. - se defendeu Harry.

- Harry, que foi cara? - Disse Ron. - Até parece que você nunca foi alvo do Profeta Diário?

- Eu vou buscar uma poção para você Harry e não ouse começar a desabafar antes que eu chegue! - disse Hermione indo para porta de casa.

- Por que vocês estão com raiva de mim? O que eu fiz afinal?

- Nos ignorou completamente! - disse Ron.

- Harry, você está quase bêbado? - disse Gina.

Harry bufou, ao menos, sabia que no final da noite, todos eles mudariam de "com raiva" para "com pena". Se bem que seria uma péssima troca! Não podia ser verdade, Folks não podia ser Salazar Slytherin. Talvez Mini tenha entendido mal o que as deusas disseram, teria que ver as memórias. Teria que interrogar o quadro. Hermione voltou logo com a poção, Harry contou por alto o que aconteceu e a importância de ver as memórias de Dominique e quão importante era manter segredo de tudo. Somente eles poderiam saber disso!

Quando sairão da penseira, Gina chorava abraçada a Harry e Ron foi até a adega atras do tal licor élfico para mulheres e mais uísque para ele e Harry. Enquanto isso, Hermione colocou o quadro numa posição adequada para um longo interrogatório, tinha infinitas perguntas para fazer ao quadro e começou pela mais óbvia.

- Afinal Dumbledore, quem é Folks? - Hermione perguntou entredentes.

- Acho que como quadro, não devo juramento a ninguém... - comentou o quadro.

- Quem é Folks? - perguntou Gina num tom, digamos... mais alto.

- Me perdoem, eu nunca devia ter tomado a poção vermelha... - respondeu Dumbledore.

**Avisos:**

Acho que está bem óbvio qual será o próximo capítulo:

"Dumbledore X Folks"

E espero que vocês tenham paciência, pois será muito complexo para mim escrevê-lo. Pois terei que adiantar toda a história de Folks/Salazar para não deixar de comentar nenhuma ação de Folks que Dumbledore sabia. Esse capítulo realmente promete, realmente vai demora, mas sei que vocês vão querer saber... Paciência Galera!

Att,

Louis Weasley.


	14. Dumbledore X Fawkes

14 Dumbledore X Fawkes

14.1 Os Macmillan

Ernesto Macmillan já havia assumido vários cargos públicos e por conta disso, seus três filhos e esposa viviam sobre grande assédio da imprensa. Ele foi embaixador bruxo da Inglaterra nos Estados Unidos, França e Itália, passando em média um ano em cada cargo. Foi ministro da economia por quatro anos e a dois anos era o primeiro ministro da magia da Inglaterra. Assim que assumiu o poder, percebeu o quão difícil seria se manter no poder, pois não podia confiar em seus assessores e principalmente na imprensa que apoiavam o ministro anterior. Para completar, no fim do seu primeiro ano de mandato acontecerá algo que o fez perder o sono desde então. Seus piores pesadelos infantis resolveram lhe assombrar novamente.

No dia 13 de Novembro de 2016, todos os presos de Azkaban que foram antigos partidários de Você-Sabe-Quem causaram uma rebelião, mas que foi rapidamente controlada. A primeira ação do ministro foi ocultar o acontecido e visitar o local. Ao chegar lá, descobriu o motivo da rebelião. Os presos que haviam sido Comensais da Morte causaram uma rebelião porque as suas "Marca Negra" voltaram "a vida", estavam nítidas e se mexendo tão vividas como outrora.

A primeira ação do ministro Macmillan foi ocultar o acontecido, subornando os carcerários de Azkaban. Por sorte, haviam poucos funcionários que só cuidavam da parte administrativa do local, pois a segurança de Azkaban estava nas mãos dos dementadores, desde o governo anterior.

Macmillan cuidou pessoalmente da contratação de uma agência particular de segurança e investigação americana para investigar o ocorrido dentro e fora de Azkaban e sobre total sigilo, pois temia que se o chefe dos aurores, Harry Potter, soubesse do ocorrido, pudesse causar pânico na população ao divulgar o fato a imprensa. Os primeiros relatórios desta investigação revelaram que haviam muitos bruxos que possuíam a Marca Negra fora de Azkaban.

Ao final da guerra em que Harry Potter pois fim a tirania de Voldemort, os Comensais da Morte foram julgados e a maioria foi condenada a prisão perpétua em Azkaban. As famílias dos seguidores de Voldemort sofreram perseguições por parte da comunidade bruxa e do Ministério da Magia, e continuaram vivendo sobre a opressão da guerra. Isso porque, antes de ser derrotado novamente por Harry Potter, Voldemort ordenou que as crianças e esposas dos seus Comensais da Morte fossem marcadas com a Marca Negra. Voldemort lhes avisou que aconteça o que acontecer, ele nunca morrerá, que ele sempre voltará,... "Eu sempre voltarei e não terei piedade daqueles que não me for fiel!".

É compreensivo então, que para estas famílias, a vitória de Harry Potter não significou o fim do Lorde das Trevas, mas sim, mais uma derrota de uma interminável batalha de um imortal. Pois estas pessoas, na maioria sonserinas, não eram só seguidores de Voldemort, mas também suas vítimas. O Lorde das Trevas era o seu senhor, controlava suas vidas, torturava-os e escravizava-os. E quando estes perceberam o que tinha se tornado suas vidas com a companhia de seu "Lorde", não dava mais para voltar atrás, a Marca Negra já estava em seus braços e por fim, nas dos membros de sua família também. Escravos do medo, cujo as correntes que os prendiam, a Marca Negra, estava entranhada em seus braços.

Estas famílias se fecharam em um ciclo social, sob o qual mantinham os velhos costumes e ideais, e fora deste ciclo encobriam seus atos mas condenáveis. Casaram seus filhos entre si ou com outras famílias puro sangue, praticando até incestos, e mantinham distância de trouxas, nascidos trouxas e do ciclo de amigos de Harry Potter.

Diante das novas descobertas, o ministro ordenou que os seus agentes particulares encontrasse o culpado, o bruxo que teria atiçado as Marcas Negras, pois sabia que Voldemort fora realmente destruído por Harry Potter. Ele mesmo já havia tido longas conversas com o Potter, onde o mesmo o assegurou que Voldemort fora destruído para sempre.

Paralelamente, o ministro se mostrou sempre interessado em proteger o jovem sobrinho do Potter, Louis Weasley. Teria que cair nas graças dos Potter e Weasley, pois sabia que o seu segredo viria à tona algum dia e precisaria de "moedas de barganha" para se manter ao lado do Potter quando esse dia chegasse. Por conta disso, ele buscou todas as informações possíveis com seus antigos contatos na França a respeito dos jovens Victoire, Dominique e Louis Weasley. Escondeu os registros de nacionalidade francesa de Victoire e Louis Weasley da imprensa, ordenou que o processo de registro de Dominique Weasley como Veela fosse arquivado, e criou liminares extraoficiais, nas quais, assegurava os direitos de crianças inglesas, mesmo que estas tivessem dupla nacionalidade.

Os Potter e Weasley não ficaram sabendo das ações do ministro que agiu na surdina, sem informá-los e sem que a imprensa fosse comunicada. Caso algo saísse do controle e o governo francês exigisse a deportação de Louis Weasley para França, as novas leis asseguravam que o jovem Weasley teria direito a um julgamento aqui para decidir se ele seria deportado e obviamente, ficaria contra a deportação.

Quando Louis entrou em Hogwarts e iniciou-se as confusões já conhecidas, o ministro utilizou suas filhas para tentar sondar o que estava havendo. O ministro tinha três filhos, a mais velha era Padmé com 13 anos, Leia com 12 anos e Luke com 10 anos. Padmé almejava desde pequena seguir a carreira do pai e este tinha muito orgulho dos talentos da filha. O sonho de Padmé era ser embaixadora e para ajudá-la a alcançar os seus objetivos, o ministro Macmillan já havia entrado em contato com todas as principais escolas de magia do mundo e Padmé estudaria em Hogwarts só os seus dois primeiros anos, depois passaria um ano em acada uma das principais escolas da França, Itália, Estados Unidos e Rússia e voltaria para Hogwarts no último ano. Porém, como a França foi a primeira escola que ele havia escolhido previamente e diante dos acontecimentos com os Delacour e Depaul, o ministro cancelou a ida de Padmé para a França. Ele tentou contatar o Instituto de Bruxas de Salem para antecipar a ida de Padmé para essa escola, mas não deu tempo e ela acabou indo para Hogwarts em seu terceiro ano.

Logo viu que essa foi uma boa ideia, quando descobriu que podia utilizar suas filhas para se manter informado sobre o que realmente estava acontecendo com as famílias Potter e Weasley e se isso tinha alguma relação com o aparecimento das Marcas Negras. Permitiu que elas participassem do pequeno grupo que visava proteger Louis Weasley, como havia informado sua filha, mas com a condição dela utilizar o feitiço "sigillum". Esse feitiço atrela o segredo a uma forma de vida que morre quando o segredo é revelado. Exigiu ainda que Padmé informasse aos membros do tal grupo, que o feitiço que ela estava utilizando era o Fidelius, para impor uma certa "moral".

O Sr. Macmillan estava numa cansativa reunião quando seu anel começou a esquentar, deveria ser sua esposa querendo conversar amenidades novamente, "Quando ela vai respeitar os meus compromissos?" pensou, enquanto retirava o anel do dedo e colocava no bolso. Assim que teve uma folga se dirigiu ao seu escritório, tirou o anel do bolso e a mensagem já havia se apagado, então enviou outra mensagem informando que estaria muito ocupado por toda a tarde. Logo, veio a mensagem de sua esposa informando que sua filha havia usado o portal e estava em casa e havia se acidentado.

Padmé acordou cedo, apesar de ter passado a noite pensando em Louis e como sua vida tinha mudado desde que o conheceu. Até então, nunca pensou em enganar o seu pai, ele era seu herói e exemplo. A angustia que estava sentindo por está encobrindo fatos que sabia que teria que informar ao seu pai, mais cedo ou mais tarde, não à permitiu dormir. Hoje teria que enviar um relatório para ele, já havia adiado demais e como estava muito ansiosa para comer, não subiu para o café e ao terminar o relatório correu para não se atrasar para primeira aula. Após as aulas do primeiro turno, voltou ao seu quarto, onde usaria o portal que seu pai lhe deu para enviar o relatório. Ao chegar, viu que a Violeta que estava no jarro em sua mesinha de cabeceiras havia morrido e sentiu suas pernas falharem e lembrou-se que não havia se alimentado ainda. Na sua última ação antes de perder os sentidos, acionou o portal e caiu desmaiada no chão da sala dos Macmillan.

Após um tempo, o elfo da casa encontrou Padmé jogada ao chão e chamou sua dona. A Sra. Macmillan entrou em pânico e chamou o marido e o médi-bruxo de confiança da família. O médico atendeu logo o seu chamado e cuidou dos hematomas que cobriam o corpo de Padmé que ficou muito machucado com a queda que levou ao entrar num portal inconsciente. Também lhe deu poções revigorantes e logo ela despertou e revelou a mãe que tinha que falar com seu pai urgentemente.

O ministro cancelou todas as suas reuniões e partiu para casa e ao chegar, viu sua filha ainda de cama e chorando compulsivamente e a Sra. Macmillan em pânico sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Depois de muito tranquilizar sua esposa, consegui ficar a sós com a filha que lhe revelou que sua violeta, que era gêmea do segredo de sua participação na Aliança das Casas, havia morrido e que Miller, um dos integrantes, havia sumido de Hogwarts.

- Foi ele papai, tenho certeza que ele revelou a nossa participação para alguém... - choramingava Padmé. - O senhor tem que achá-lo! Antes que isso venha a tona.

- Oh céus! Porque eu deixei vocês se envolver nisso? - se lastimava o Sr. Macmillan – O que você descobriu? Eu preciso saber da gravidade do que essa traição do Sr... Como é mesmo o nome dele?

- Miller, ele é um sonserino traidor! - disse Padmé com raiva na voz.

- Filha, aprenda uma coisa, todo sonserino é um traidor, sem exceção!

- Isso não é verdade papai, Louis não é assim!

- Esse garoto é um dos meus atuais pesadelos, minha filha... Pelo que sei ele está bancando o terrorista em Hogwarts.

- Isso não é verdade! O Sr. Sabe mais que ninguém que não devemos confiar em nada que sai no profeta diário.

- Eu nunca lhe disse isso, minha filha... O que eu lhe ensinei, tenho certeza... - disse franzino a testa para Padmé, que estava se exaltando mais que de costume. - É que temos que agir sempre com cautela, para que não sejamos alvos negativos da imprensa, porque uma vez publicado virou verdade e você sabe tão bem quanto eu da importância de cuidar de sua imagem, não sabe?

- Louis é a vítima papai, o Sr. precisa ajudá-lo também.

- Acho que foi um erro deixá-la se apegar tanto aos Weasley e Potter, eles sempre se metem em confusão e quando algo ruim acontecem, eles são os primeiros a ser os alvos negativos da imprensa... Você irá para o Instituto de Salem...

- Não!... - interrompeu Padmé.

- Eles já havia entrado em contato comigo a dois dias para a sua transferência e eu ainda não tive tempo de dar resposta, ainda bem, melhor assim.

- Papai, se eu sair de Hogwarts diante dos últimos acontecimentos, o que o senhor acha que vão divulgar quanto a isso? - Padmé tentou ganhar tempo.

- Que eu me preocupo com sua educação e que realmente estou lhe preparando para ser uma embaixadora conceituada, como eu já havia divulgado.

- Eles vão associar a minha saída ao sumiço do Miller.

- Impossível, pois sua irmã permanecerá em Hogwarts e a sua ida a Salém já foi comentada na "Bruxos Famosos" desde agosto...

Padmé foi mandada de volta a Hogwarts pelo portal e o ministro marcou hora com a diretora McGonagall e enviou a confirmação da transferência de sua filha para o Instituto de Bruxas de Salem. Tentou sondar mais coisas de sua filha, mas está não lhe informou nada útil além do fato da sala precisa está funcionando. Realmente, errou ao deixá-la se envolver com o Weasley terrorista.

Mas ficou intrigado com a sala precisa, pois ela fora totalmente destruída após a guerra. O Local havia se tornado uma sala de entulhos de Hogwarts. O ministro anterior tentou fazer uma reforma junto com a Diretora, mas toda a magia que eles tentavam colocar naquelas paredes não funcionavam. Assim, ficou pasmo de saber que aquela sala se ergueu sozinha...

Outra informação passada por Padmé, foi uma armação dela. Padmé queria que seu pai melhorasse o sistema de ocultação da magia dos trouxas. Ela disse ao pai que ouviu falar de certas organizações trouxas que visavam provar que bruxos existem, que havia bruxos envolvidos ajudando esses grupos a se manter ocultos do Ministério da Magia. O ministro se lembrou do inútil juramento que todos são obrigados a fazer sempre que assumem um cargo no ministério, para ocultar a magia dos trouxas... "Que besteira, meus pais são trouxas, sabem que minha família é bruxa e não vejo problema nisso!" pensou. Mas tudo bem, iria investigar... Passaria esse problema, que não tem nenhum envolvimento com as Marcas Negras ao Potter, "ele que resolva!" pensou.

14.2 Dumbledore X Fawkes

- Poção vermelha? - perguntaram todos...

- É mais que uma simples poção vermelha, a poção Sindarin Lam é o ritual de entrada na Ordem das Fênix.

- Ordem DAS Fênix? - questionou Harry.

- Sim, a mais antiga das organizações secretas. Os guardiões do Santo Graal.

- Fawkes é Salazar Slytherin? - Harry perguntou olhando firmemente para o quadro.

- Ele é o rei das Fênix Harry, mas nunca se apresentou como Slytherin... É uma longa história.

- Somos todos ouvidos, - disse Gina se sentando e puxando Harry para se sentar ao seu lado. Sabia que ele estava muito ansioso e nervoso, e fazia tempo que não o via assim.

- Bem, então... - Dunbledore deu uma longa pausa, como quem planeja por onde começar a contar uma complexa história e por fim, começou.

- Nossa história começou na primeira guerra... Essa fênix entrou em meu quarto trazendo um jornal com noticias de Geraldo Grindelwald. No principio fiquei intrigado, quem haveria me enviado aquele jornal? Quem era o dono da Fênix? E esse não foi um caso isolado, cada vez mais a presença daquela fênix me trazendo noticias ficava mais frequente. Eu a odiava!

- Coloquei vários encantamentos no meu quarto, escritório, sala de aula para impedir seu acesso a mim, mas ela sempre dava um jeito de me encontrar sozinho em algum lugar do castelo e me entregar o jornal. Eu já não lia mais os jornais... Um dia eu me enchi disso tudo e perguntei para ela o que ela queria? Quem era seu dono? E foi quando ela soltou um pedaço de pergaminho com o desenho das relíquias da morte. O pergaminho caiu no chão com o desenho voltado para cima, então eu peguei o desenho e ao fazer isso, percebi que tinha pegue em um portal.

- Cheguei numa terra diferente que tinha um castelo imponente... E lá estava a fênix, que na minha frente se transformou em humano. Pelo que entendi, eles só podem ser humanos nesse lugar, que depois descobri que era a terra dos Elfos.

- Ele se aproximou de mim, se apresentou como Fawkes e disse que sabia da minha participação nos planos de Grindelwald. - diante da expressão de surpresa de todos, menos de Harry que parecia impaciente, Dumbledore esclareceu. - Eu fui um jovem desprezível e tive minha punição, mas aquela fênix estava ali para me lembrar que não bastava se arrepender, somente eu poderia reverter tudo aquilo, detendo Grindelwald.

- Fawkes começou me ameaçando, afirmando que eu realmente deveria temer a morte se não fizesse algo para deter Grindelwald... Que era minha responsabilidade, e no fundo eu tinha que concordar com ele, mas naquele momento, eu o odiei...

- Porém, vocês sabem das minhas fraquezas... - completou com a voz de derrotado. - As relíquias da morte, como eu as desejei e as palavras "Você realmente deveria TEMER A MORTE se não fizer algo para deter Grindelwald" me deixaram tão curioso, como o local em que eu estava naquele momento... Aquelas gramas, as árvores, o tipo de arquitetura do castelo... Tudo era novo, e eu já suspeitava que estava numa terra com outra magia.

- Eu simplesmente respondi e fiz tudo que a Fênix queria só para sondar e obter informação sobre aquele lugar... Eu acreditava que estava enganado a Fênix, mas na verdade era o inverso.

- Fawkes me contou da importância da Grande Profecia, esta que fala da ocultação da magia dos trouxas e então eu comecei a me envolver novamente nesse mundo que eu tentei distanciar de mim o máximo que pude, mas agora sabia que tinha que deter Grindelwald de qualquer maneira.

- Ela elaborou um plano minucioso para que eu pegasse Grindelwald desprevenido e ao mesmo tempo, tivesse testemunhas que garantisse a divulgação, que quem o deteve foi eu. E assim aconteceu.

(N/A: Calma gente, esta história será contada em detalhes pelo ponto de vista de Fawkes em outra Fic desta série Deuses X Mortais, eu prometo!)

- Então, depois disso, Fawkes simplesmente sumiu e nunca mais eu o avistei até um ano antes de você nascer Harry...

Todos olharam do quadro para Harry que estava de cabeça baixa e com uma expressão de raiva e angustia misturada. Dumbledore continuou, roubando a atenção de todos.

- Desta vez, Fawkes foi mais simpático e amigável, me entregando um convite a conhecer a terra dos Elfos. Lá ele me contou sobre a Ordem das Fênix, suas missões de proteger o Santo Graal e os Mortais, e por fim me contou sobre Voldemort.

- Lembro-me dele enfatizar do quão perigoso ele era, mas também, que ele não era invencível e que havia um audacioso plano para destruí-lo... Por fim, pediu minha ajuda, me convidando a entrar na Ordem das Fênix.

- Ele me ofereceu duas poções, uma de cor azul, que era uma poção élfica do esquecimento. A outra era uma poção de cor vermelha chamada Sindarin Lam, que transmite o dom de se comunicar na língua dos antigos elfos, Sindarin (Tolkien, 1977), a língua das Fênix.

(N/A: Os Elfos referidos aqui são os mesmo de Senhor dos Anéis de Tolkien. Como estes elfos se tornaram os que JKRowling descreveu é uma longa história que será contada em outra fic da série Deuses X Mortais.)

- Se eu tomasse a poção vermelha, entraria para Ordem das Fênix e isso exigiria muitos sacrifícios de minha parte, não posso negar que Fawkes não me enganou nesse ponto. Porém, meu real motivo para beber a poção vermelha era o conhecimento que eu adquiriria se a bebe-se... Então eu a bebi.

- A minha existência... - começou Harry. - Toda a minha história! Tudo foi apenas parte de um plano para destruir Voldemort e você sempre soube de tudo, não foi? - Harry perguntou com tristeza e desprezo na voz, lágimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e Gina engoliu seco, junto com Ron e Hermione.

- Não Harry, - respondeu Dumbledore calmamente. - Eu fui tão usado quanto vocês, quanto Snape, quanto seus pais... Eu nunca detive todo o conhecimento do plano... Ele foi me passado aos poucos e eu relutei em confiar nele tanto ou mais que vocês...

- Eu não acredito mais em você! - afirmou Harry.

- E eu compreendo perfeitamente, mas eu fui tão enganado quanto vocês. No entanto, Fawkes me garantiu que você teria uma chance se tornasse o detentor de todas as relíquias da morte... Porém o paradeiro do anel era desconhecido por ele...

Só de olhar para expressão de Harry, Dumbledore e os demais entenderam a pergunta. Mas Dumbledore continuou o seu discurso.

- Eu simplesmente segui o plano na esperança que algum milagre acontecesse e apesar de ter sido tão idiota e ganancioso ao colocar o anel da ressurreição em meu dedo, eu sabia que suas chances haviam mudado. Minha alma já estava condenada de qualquer modo e por minha própria culpa, mas agora sabia que você poderia se tornar o detentor das três relíquias.

- Por que Harry teria uma chance se fosse detentor das três relíquias? - perguntou Hermione.

- Porque A Morte (N/A: Conhecido pela imagem do Ceifador) deve sete vidas ao senhor da morte! Palavras de Fawkes, que me ameaçou, caso eu desviasse dos seus objetivos em proveito próprio...

- Isso não importa, eu não sou mais o senhor da morte, não sei mas do paradeiro do anel e tenho certeza que ninguém o encontrará novamente e agora eu tenho mas convicção que morrerei detentor do poder da varinha e assim quebrarei o feitiço!

- Harry, ele acabou de dizer que você tem sete vidas! - exclamou Gina.

- Não é bem assim Gina, a escolha de permanecer vivo foi minha! - afirmou Harry. - Quando Voldemort me matou na floresta eu tive a opção de permanecer morto ou voltar e lutar... Tenho certeza que ninguém vai tomar meu direito de morrer me paz... - Ron não conseguiu não rir do que Harry acabou de falar, mas este o ignorou. - O que me preocupa é o fato de me transformar em Fênix.

- Quanto a isso eu sei tanto quanto você Harry, e acredito que a fênix que lhe curou na câmera secreta seja Fawkes, mas isso só você, Ron e Gina podem saber... Existem outras Fênix e não são idênticas.

Gina se levantou e depositou memórias na penseira e todos se levantaram para olhar. O silêncio foi ensurdecedor. Rony fez o mesmo e todos virão a mesma Fênix levando-os para fora da Câmera secreta. Harry tinha certeza, que todas as vezes que se deparou com uma fênix, ela tinha os mesmos traços, um pássaro vermelho do tamanho de um cisne, com uma cauda dourada, faiscante e comprida como a de um pavio, garras douradas e reluzentes, um bico dourado, longo e afiado e olhos redondos e escuros (J. K. Rowling, Câmara Secreta).

- Eu vou me tornar uma fênix? - não deu para identificar se o tom era de interrogação ou constatação, Harry parecia exausto e se jogou como um adolescente no sofá.

- Isso não é algo ruim Harry... Tenho certeza que isso foi o que eu mais desejei em vida! - afirmou o quadro.

- Eu os vi... Quando usei o anel, eu os vi, meus pais, os marotos... Não quero morrer agora, mas sempre me confortou saber que um dia eu me reuniria a eles... - desabafou Harry, e então ficou claro porque para ele, se tornar fênix, não era algo desejável, e ninguém conseguiu encontrar palavras naquele momento.

De repente eles começaram a ouvir um som, que logo todos reconheceram ser da fênix, porém, a fênix que entrou na casa dos Potter não era Fawkes e agora que todos haviam olhado as memórias, tinham certeza. Ela rodopiou um pouco pela sala e enquanto todos a acompanhava com o olhar em silêncio, Harry voltou a beber do Uísque de Fogo que Ron havia abandonado na mesa. Gina quebrou o silêncio.

- Precisamos conversar seja lá quem for você, nos leve ao seu mundo! - ordenou Gina.

A fenix parou de rodopiar e cantar e pousou em frente a Harry em cima do centro da sala ao lado da penseira. Em seguida fez uma reverência a Harry e este falou:

- Não vejo mais motivos para me manter as escuras...

A fênix produziu sons desafinados e Harry, somente ele, pode compreender. "Nada que o quadro disser vai alterar o seu passado e tenho certeza que o senhor não deseja antecipar seu futuro. O que posso lhe adiantar é que Salazar nunca desejou lhe transformar em fênix, mas você não poderia morrer sem antes se tornar o Senhor da Morte."

- Quem é você? - perguntou Harry e a fênix levantou vou e produziu mais uns sons, nos quais Harry entendeu ser Gryffindor. Em seguida a fênix rapidamente pegou o quadro do diretor Dumbledore, enquanto Hermione, Ron e Gina começaram a lançar feitiços para recuperar o quadro que caiu no chão. A fênix voltou a produzir sons, nos quais Harry compreendeu ser "É tempo de cuidar da educação do Weasley, somente a sua poderosa arma pode detê-lo. Nada mais é importe do que tentar alterar o futuro do Weasley." e a fênix tornou a pegar o quadro em um vou rasante e Harry fez um sinal para que todos deixassem a fênix fugir com o quadro.

- Porque Harry? - questionou Gina.

- Ainda temos muito que perguntar a ao quadro. - reclamou Ron.

- Não importa mais o que realmente aconteceu em nosso passado, já sei quais são as consequências...

- Harry, eu realmente não estou lhe entendendo? - questionou Hermione e todos olharam dela para Harry.

- Eu estou exausto, eu vou me recolher. - disse Harry indo em direção as escadas que dava acesso aos quartos sobre o olhar interrogador de Gina, Ron e Hermione.

- Harry... - Gina ia começando a retrucar, mas Harry a interrompeu.

- Eu já entendi tudo ok! - disse sem parar de seguir em direção as escadas. - Só nos resta agora cuidar do Louis.

- Você vai bancar Fawlks e Dumbledore com a gente agora? - perguntou Ron visivelmente magoado.

- Não Ron... - respondeu calmamente. - Eu vou cuidar disso sozinho e nada mais é tão importante, acredite!

- Por que Harry? O que a fênix lhe disse? Quem é ela? - a voz de Gina era de quem implorava por respostas.

Harry virou-se para ela e respondeu com tristeza.

- Gryffindor disse que só nos resta cuidar da educação do Louis... Que nada é mais importe do que tentar alterar o futuro dele!

- Ele confirmou a profecia que Gabriele contou? - perguntou Ron, enquanto Gina e Hermione estavam em estado de choque.

- Não importa se eu fui e sou um fantoche nas mãos das fênix, vocês não veem? - explicou Harry sentando-se nos degraus da escada. - Se eles me usarem novamente e isso implicar que o futuro de Louis foi alterado, eu me dou por satisfeito!

- Mas Harry, nós precisamos de mais explicações, você não vê isso? - Hermione insistiu.

- Mione, tenho certeza que o nosso futuro será tão ou mais terrível do que foi antes... Eu concordo com Gryffindor... Se tivesse algo mais que nós pudêssemos fazer, além de cuidar de Louis, tenho certeza que já estaríamos tomando a poção vermelha agora.

_

N/A: Vocês vão conseguir ficar sem comentar?

Nem pra fofocar sobre a vida de Dumbledore?

Fala, sério, que preguiça!

Eu entendo, porém, não posso deixar de perguntar:

Qual era mesmo o patrono do Dumbledore?

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk


	15. Aviso

**E**u gostaria de dizer o motivo pelo qual desisti de Deuses X Mortais.

Recentemente, eu perdi meu bloqueio de escrever, e retomei ela e escrevi bastantes linhas.

Só que DXM é muito grande e quando eu me dou conta disso eu desisto, eu sempre desisto quando caio na real.

Além de longa demais, complicada demais, ela depende de coisas muito trabalhosas de escrever.

Foi um erro meu ter escrito uma história tão complicada, mas me perdoem, pois foi minha primeira fic e eu não tinha essa noção, eu escrevia totalmente no escuro...

Por isso tomei essa decisão que nunca tive coragem de tomar, esquecê-la já que não consigo colocar no papel.

Eu deletei do FeB e só deixo aqui para registrar que as ideias que eu tive para essa fic foram minhas...

Se não me perdoam, eu entendo, pois mereço a morte por deixar vocês na mão, eu sei!

Mil perdões!


End file.
